<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vumilia by Seajellybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197459">Vumilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby'>Seajellybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The LA Series [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Soap Opera, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The LA Series is my attempt to continue the Luke and Noah story from the finale onward.  I have tried to keep as true to the original show as possible.  I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>As these stories are part of a series I have rated them all as mature - Just to be safe.</p><p> -vumilia:  verb -  endure, bear, tolerate, persevere, carry on, persist, stick with</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The LA Series [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">“He’s dead you know?”</p><p>Noah was turned to walk away with disgust, unable to stand listening to another hurtful word pass the man’s purse lips. But after that statement, uttered so nonchalantly, like it was nothing; like Luke meant nothing; Noah’s legs came to an abrupt stop even as he willed them forward.  His feet stumbled slightly on the dry uneven earth; air flew from his lungs.</p><p>“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it,” the man continued, “that blonde?”</p><p>Even turned away as he was, Noah could feel the man’s malicious smile and hateful eyes burning into his back.  A shiver ran up his spine.  He wanted to turn around.  He wanted to stride back over there and beat the truth from the man; find out what he knew about Luke.  But he couldn’t.  Not here.  Not under all these watchful eyes; hundreds of them supporting, protecting and loving this man…   </p><p>Noah knew he would be arrested, and then what use was he to Luke?</p><p>He wouldn’t react any more than he had already.  He wouldn’t give this monster the satisfaction.</p><p>Without even looking back, Noah forced his traitorous legs forward; until he was alone and out of sight between the walls of two makeshift buildings. He leaned forward into the rough grey brick, pressing his head to his fisted knuckles; trying to breath. </p><p>
  <em>Get a grip!  It’s not true!  You’d know if it were true, you’d feel it! </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Noah sensed Luke was feeling down; he tried acting extra chipper in the hopes his boyfriend would find it so cute he couldn’t help but cheer up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke didn’t wait a moment to take a sip of his coffee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey,” Noah warned, “careful! That’s a little hot…!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Luke sloshed hot coffee over his hand and the table as he jerked from the burn in his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I am such a cluts!” Luke exclaimed.  Already irritable in general, this incident just seemed to annoy him even more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Noah placated, laughing slightly; helping Luke as best he could by passing him a paper napkin, “you really do need a break.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they both wiped up the table, a man Noah didn’t know walked up to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey," the guy said amicably, “Luke Snyder!  Where have you been?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Reg,” Luke replied, standing up and shaking the man’s hand, "sorry I didn’t make it to the committee meeting!  I’ve been crazy busy!”  He gestured at Noah, “Look, this is, um, my boyfriend, Noah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Noah stood to shake his hand Reg introduced himself, “Reg Addington, pleased to meet you.”  Then turning back to Luke he smiled knowingly, “Now I see where you’ve been, um, spending your time.  Good going!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By now Noah was blushing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now,” Reg continued, “we still need you on the social committee though!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah was pleased when Luke immediately explained.  It always amazed him how Luke never failed to include him in any given conversation; always making sure to fill Noah in on the blanks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, Reg is the president of the O.U.G.L.B.T. committee.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Noah nodded, Reg said, “And, um, otherwise known as The Alphabet Soup.  Although we are thinking about adding a ‘Q’”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For queer?” Luke frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For questioning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all laughed and then giggled even more when Luke replied, “Oh, well… some of us are through that phase!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And that’s a good thing!” Reg agreed.  His dark eyes lit up all of a sudden and he said, “Oh, are you guys free this weekend?  Tony’s parents have a house up on the lake and a bunch of guys from the Alliance are gonna be there… Should be a blast!  There’s an extra bedroom…  If you two are interested?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um,” Luke looked intensely over at Noah, obviously trying to gage how ready his recently closeted boyfriend was for something so... possibly intimate.  He clearly couldn’t get a reading because he asked, “Can we get back to you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, sure,” Reg assured him, “call my cell.  It’s gonna be a blast and it would be great if you could be there.” He gave Noah a quick squeeze on his arm as way of goodbye and said, “Just let me know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They waved him off; retook their seats at the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So…” Luke asked, looking unsure. “Do you think we should go?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Hell yes!” Noah thought, his imagination conjuring up images of a naked Luke sprawled across black satin sheets.  </em> <em>But playing it cool Noah said, “Could be just what you need, you know?  Time ta chill out…  relax?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“A nice relaxing weekend at the lake-house,” Luke theorized, “get to meet some other gay couples… Socialize…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds really great, doesn’t it,” Noah asked, internally hoping Luke would agree.  Then to sweeten the deal; confirm to Luke just how ready he was; he took a chance and suggestively uttered, “especially the part about… sharing a bedroom?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You hate sleeping on my Grandma’s couch, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Way to go, Mayer,” he thought, “now Luke thinks this is because you’re sick of the farm!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Emma’s been really good to me.  Your family’s great!” he assured Luke. “I love living on the farm!  But, you know, it does cut down on our alone time?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, there’s going to be other people at this party, this weekend?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah realized then that Luke had gotten what he meant all along and was just avoiding the real issue,  “You <strong>know</strong> what I mean...”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke pulled a face that Noah couldn’t read.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t… I don’t know!  I don’t know!  It’s weird, I…” he looked Noah over and then moved in closer so that nobody could overhear him, “You know how much I want to be with you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was in the wheelchair, and I didn’t have use of all my moving parts.  And now I’m better.  And things are just <strong>so</strong> messed up with my parents.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah was starting to feel like an ass.  All he thought about was getting Luke in the sack without giving any thought to his current state of mind.  He felt like punching himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” he softly said, “if you don’t want to go right now because you’re worried about your dad, I completely get that, okay?  We can do this some other time.  I want this to feel right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To make sure Luke knew he meant it he reached across the table to hold his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t about my feelings for you.” Luke told him.  “I love you.  And I really, really, want to be together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think about it all the time,”  Noah admitted. “I mean, sneaking kisses on the porch, and holding hands while walking around the pond, is great; but you can’t blame a guy for wanting more.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want it to,” Luke whispered, moving in still closer, “so bad.”  The way Luke said that caused a jolt in Noah’s groin and he almost groaned out loud.  Then Luke’s whole demeanor changed back to how it had been all day. “But there’s just so much going on with my father right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, um, you’re right.  Your family has to come first.  Um… it’s cool.”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Noah shifted uncomfortably on the sticky leather seat as he thought back to how disappointed he had been.  At the time he really believed a trip away from Oakdale would do Luke some good.  Luke was so wound up about the state of his family, and that was understandable, but Noah missed him; wanted him… in every way.   </p><p>Noah marveled now at how a chance, and seemingly insignificant, encounter with Reg that day, could years later have brought them here, this far from home.</p><p>
  <em>“He’s dead you know?”</em>
</p><p>As much as he tried to ignore it, that man’s words kept replying in his head.</p><p>It was two days since Noah met the person he was certain had something to do with Luke’s disappearance.  He’d spent every waking moment since then speaking to people and picking up information here and there; following Luke’s trail through this very foreign city and culture. </p><p>It wasn’t difficult.  A white American man with blonde hair didn’t go unnoticed.   </p><p>Noah’s white cotton shirt was soaked through; stuck to his skin with sweat.  His hair was damp with it; slick against his forehead; droplets running down his temple and tickling the tips of his ears.  The smell of hot unwashed bodies and various food items was as stifling as the heat.  One passenger held two live chickens on her lap.  Occasionally the birds would panic and let off loud shrieks, trying to flap their wings and causing a commotion in the confined space.</p><p>Despite the open windows, there was not a breath of wind; nothing but clouds of dry, grey dust blowing inside.  They’d only covered two hours of a five hour journey and it was already unbearable; especially as he’d found himself on the side where the sun beat down relentlessly. </p><p>As a distraction, Noah continued thinking back to when they first met Tony.</p><p>It was around the time that Holden was in trouble with the law because of Dusty.  He and Luke had been…</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>He saw Luke just finishing a call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who was that?”  Noah asked, as he sat down after meeting up with Luke in Old Town.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Dad.  He says it’s okay if we want to go to the lake-house this weekend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I thought you didn’t want to go?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I changed my mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know," Luke replied, "it might be fun, you know?  Meet some other gay couples.  Make some new friends.  Be <strong>alone</strong> together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worried that Luke was doing this for him rather than for himself Noah said, “Yeah, but, if you want to wait…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why would I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because it’s going to be a party, you know?  A house full of guys.  It might not be the most romantic...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime alone with you is romantic to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too," Noah smiled, getting excited.  “This is really going to be great!  Um, I mean, I’m looking forward to it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke laughed, seemingly pleased at having given Noah something he wanted.  “I could kinda tell that it was a big deal to you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Was it that obvious?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kinda.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure it’s okay with your parents?” Noah asked.</em>
</p><p><em>“Well, my dad said it was.  He seemed a little distracted.  I mean, not saying I blame him…” </em> <em>Luke looked dejected down at the floor.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yeah… He is going through a lot…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke sighed as he thought once again about his father.  “It must be rough.  I really hope things between my mom and my dad are going to be okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They sat sharing a giant bagel together, then spent the few minutes before their next classes just watching the pedestrians and chatting about this and that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you still worried about your father?”  Noah asked, placing one hand on Luke’s shoulder and the other on his arm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will be, until he’s cleared,” Luke said, stroking his chin. “But, a weekend away will do us some good!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Definitely!” They both stood up and Noah saw their soon-to-be host walking up with another man he’d never seen before.  “Oh, hey, Reg!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reg smiled and acknowledged them both with a friendly bob of his head, reaching out to shake Noah’s hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Reg,” Luke began, “we decided that we will go to that party this weekend.  If that’s cool?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, fantastic!” Reg exclaimed.  “Luke, you remember my boyfriend, Tony?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, hi…”  Luke shook Tony by the hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And this is Luke’s boyfriend, Noah…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you, Noah…” Tony said, shaking Noah’s hand in greeting.  His eyes swept over Noah in undisguised interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good to meet you,” Noah said. “Well, I have to pick up some more equipment for my film-making class, but,” and then turning to Luke, “um, I’ll meet you back here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He waved them all off. “See you guys later.”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>The sound of the engine’s loud coughing and spluttering knocked Noah back into the present.  The white Volkswagen van looked at least twenty years old; rimmed as it was in dark red rust.  As it reached the summit of each steep hill, Noah was sure the van would run out of steam, but the driver kept his foot flat on the floor in first gear and they sailed over the top; flying down the other side at a startling speed. </p><p>The vaguely tarred roads had ended a few miles back and the van now bumped and skidded through deep gullies and pot-holes; trying to avoid stray dogs, playing children and domesticated animals of all shapes and sizes. </p><p>To prevent his head from slamming into the roof, Noah gripped the top frame of the open window with one hand and the edge of the leather seat with the other.</p><p>***   </p><p><em>It had become routine for Noah to meet Luke in Old Town for lunch and then again later in the evening, so that they could go home together.  </em> <em>Noah was late and Luke was already there waiting for him, standing as Noah approached.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Five minute student film and it’s like I’m shooting the hobbit!” Noah said as way of explanation for his tardiness.  He suddenly had a thought and searched through his rucksack.  “I think I’m missing a light…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So… um,” Luke moved in close, but Noah was busy looking for the missing light and didn’t notice at first, “what did you think of Tony?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Totally distracted Noah replied, “He seemed nice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?  He seemed REAL interested in you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Noah look up, Luke’s head was right by his and an electric energy sparked between them; Noah feeling a sudden heat. “What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What I mean, is that I think you’re his type,”  Luke said seductively, “like he wants to see you naked in the hot-tub.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah smiled. “Well, in his dreams.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke looked away then. “I guess that’s just part of the scene, you know?  Guys showing off in the jacuzzi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, not me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me either!” Luke assured him.  “Sounds like there’s going to be drugs at the party.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that a deal breaker?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” Luke shrugged, “I told them we just say no to drugs.”  He smiled at his own joke.  “And who knows, you know, if it means we can be alone together… it might be worth it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as he was trying to sound sure, Noah heard the insecurity in his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!  Yeah!” Noah said, trying to brighten him up. “We can leave the party boys in the hot-tub and we’ll grab some time alone…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!  Excellent.  Sounds like a plan.”  Luke nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m there.”    </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>The van was packed with people; dangerously overloaded so the suspension sat low on the ground and scrapped occasionally along the numerous humps in the road; if it could be called a road at all. </p><p>Just like an inner-city bus in Los Angeles, this van would stop periodically along the journey; dropping off or picking up passengers.  And it seemed it didn’t matter how full the vehicle was, if there was a paying passenger on the roadside, the driver would find the space.</p><p>The locals seemed to have an intricate network of hand signals to indicate to the taxis the direction in which they were going.  If the taxi was going that way it would stop, otherwise it would drive past. </p><p>Again, Noah stared out of the window at the distant banana and eucalyptus forests.  They never did make it to the party at the lake-house that summer.</p><p>***</p><p><em>He found Luke studying at the farm’s kitchen table. </em> <em>“Hey, how’s it going?”</em></p><p><em>“Arg!” the blonde exclaimed in frustration, turning in his chair; getting up to meet Noah in the middle of the room. “I’m glad my</em> <em> Fyodor Dostoevsky paper’s due before the weekend!”  </em></p><p>
  <em>“What,” Noah smiled, “don’t want any crime and punishment at the party?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke laughed at his bad attempt at a joke and Noah bit his lower lip at how adorable that laugh was.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually,” Luke began, "do we… do we really have to go?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the exact same time Noah blurted out, “I don’t want to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both laughed at how in tune they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not really into that kind of party,”  Luke tried to explain,  “I thought that… maybe you were?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you kidding?”  Noah replied. “I want to be with you… but… not like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke released a sigh of relief; keenly gripped Noah by the arms. “Well, okay, the thing is, I do,” his voice became more sultry, “I do really, really, really want to be with you!  Alone.  But I mean like… <strong>really</strong>… alone…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah nodded his agreement. “We have time.  When things settle down with your family…  We’ll know when it feels right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke was grinning at him. “You’re amazing!  It’s like… that…” he held one hand to his head, “you can read my mind.”  He looked right into Noah’s eyes then.  “What am I thinking?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked toward the ceiling pretending to get into Luke’s thoughts.  “Moonlight walk around the pond?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I’m there.” </em> </p><p>***</p><p>Thinking about that walk around the pond, they past a vast dam.  It was rare to see water in such a dry place.</p><p>To say the landscape was beautiful, was an understatement.  Under normal circumstances, Noah would already have been marking out scenes in his head, using the locations in intricate ways.  This country was a director’s dream!</p><p>But Noah couldn’t focus.  Not in this heat.  Not without Luke. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rather stout woman next to him had fallen asleep.  Her head kept dropping forward; she’d jerk up at the feeling of falling, only to drift off again.  A few times Noah was forced to shake his shoulder when her head threatened to settle comfortably there.</p><p>He gripped the window frame hard as the van jolted over another deep rut in the road; closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p>Noah never really got to know Tony as well as Luke did.  He only met him once or twice.  But he remembered their second meeting well; a milestone in his relationship with Luke.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Noah wrapped up another night by wiping down the counter at Java; as was his routine.  </em>
</p><p><em>He wasn’t feeling great.  </em> <em>Not that he had felt great for some time, but today was particularly bad.  </em> <em>As had been the case for most of his life, he once again found himself feeling lost and alone. </em></p><p>
  <em>And confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was so fucking confused about everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this would be the last night he closed up Java.  In the morning he’d leave for Chicago to officially enlist; just as his father always wanted. </em>
</p><p><em>Then maybe, just maybe, he could actually achieve something worthwhile in his life!  Find some sort of stability.  </em> <em>He could stop being such a fucking failure!</em></p><p>
  <em>His father was right about one thing… the army could be the answer to all his prayers.  His thoughts were a mess, his life in turmoil and he actually longed for the rules and regulation of army life; the only life he had ever known.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except for a few stolen months with Luke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should he even tell Luke?  Should he say goodbye before he went?  They weren’t together anymore so…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Luke wouldn’t understand.</em>
</p><p><em>Java was empty, which meant Noah could close early, but as he turned he was faced with a last minute customer.  </em> <em>He sighed internally and waited expectantly for the dark haired man to order a drink.</em></p><p>
  <em>But then to his surprise the customer said, “Hey?  Noah, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah frowned.  This person seemed to know him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, how did you know?”  Noah laughed slightly as he realized. “Duh!  The name tag, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The handsome man laughed too.  “Actually we met last winter.  You and Luke were going to come to the house party.”  He smiled cheekily. “We, um, we missed you in the hot tub.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right!” Noah remembered.  It was Reg’s boyfriend, Tony. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to hide his actual state of mind behind smiles and a relaxed stance; one hand in his pocket; Noah said,   “Sorry.  I… I zoned out.  Yeah, um, what can I get you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um, double espresso to go.  I need some emergency caffeine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I know how you feel!” Noah turned to the cafeteria and began preparing the coffee.  “It’s been a long day for me too and,” he pointed at Tony, “you are my last customer.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!” Tony sounded suddenly excited. “Well, good timing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Noah adjusted the filter he couldn’t help but think there was a double meaning in that statement.  Tony appeared to be flirting with him, but Noah wasn’t sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, how’s it going?” a friendly Tony asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lately Noah really hated that question.  Whenever he answered it, he was lying.  He turned to the counter to find a mug.  “You know… hanging in there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah had to purse his lips as a wave of emotion passed over him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just trying to keep myself in circulation,” Tony told him conversationally.  “You probably heard but I broke up with Reg?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah nodded with sympathy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He was in it for the long-haul," Tony continued, “and I’m just not ready for that yet.  He needs to find somebody to get really serious about.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Listening to Tony, Noah couldn’t help but make comparisons to his situation with Luke.  Even though his heart ached at the very idea of Luke so much as looking at another man, he replied, “Maybe he will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be better if Luke found somebody else; somebody more deserving; especially considering he was leaving in the morning anyway.  Luke was better off without a fucked up boyfriend like Noah weighing him down. </em>
</p><p><em>“So,” Tony said, oblivious to the thoughts raging through Noah’s head, “I’m adjusting to the single life; trying to keep busy.”   </em> <em>Tony perked up all of a sudden.  “Like tonight!  There’s a benefit at Yo’s.  Cyndi Lauper’s singing!  I was going to check it out…  You?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Noah was taken off guard.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Did Tony just ask me out?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um, I’m not really big on going to bars by myself, so...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, me neither, dude!” Tony interrupted.  “Why don’t we go together?  It will be fun.”</em>
</p><p><em>Tony <strong>was</strong> asking him out.  Noah felt way out of his depth and didn’t know how to react.  This was the first time he'd been asked out by a guy.   The thought totally terrified him and </em> <em>he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  But instead he found himself saying, “Um, yeah, sure, why not?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Tony drank his espresso while he waited for Noah to finish closing up; spent the time eyeing Noah over the rim of his mug.  After locking up, they headed over to Yo's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, Noah," Tony asked, popping a mint in his mouth to mask the coffee smell, “what’s the deal with you and Luke?  I heard you broke up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um,”  Noah wasn’t feeling very comfortable at all.  Something about the whole situation was just off.  He tried to tell himself he wasn’t on a date, “do you mind if we don’t talk about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony waved his arms in apology. “Oh yeah!  Sorry.  None of my business.”</em>
</p><p><em>Deciding it was too late to back out of the night; Noah thought he’d at least try to enjoy it.  </em> <em>“How about we don’t talk about the past, Tony?  I could really use a night without thinking about all that stuff, ya know?  Let’s just enjoy ourselves, without all that stress for once.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Best idea you could have had, dude!”  Tony laughed; patting Noah on the back as he pushed open the door of Yo’s; waited for Noah to enter ahead of him.  “Come on!  I’ll buy you a drink.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They wandered over to the bar and Tony ordered two beers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should be a good night,”  Noah told him, for want of something to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I love Cyndi!  She’s always been a great spokesperson for gay rights.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”  Noah took a swig of his beer.  It actually tasted fantastic.  It had been a long time since he’d had a real drink.  Before long he was almost down to the last few sips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony was standing closer to him than he would have liked, but he didn’t want to create any bad feeling; he decided not to say anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They made small talk, mostly about collage and their courses.  Noah was surprised to discover that Tony was studying to become a doctor and had a special interest in tropical diseases and viruses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, Tony,” an impressed Noah exclaimed, “you really are a dark horse!  I would never have thought a party animal like you would be studying such an impressive degree!  How do you find the time for collage <strong>and</strong> parties?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where there’s a will there’s a way, my friend!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Oakdale!” the MC appeared suddenly on the stage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Noah was finding Tony’s conversation extremely interesting.  It was so long since he’d had company of any kind, that he found himself hanging on every word.  He was already on his second beer; the brown liquid mellowing him out. </em>
</p><p><em>Tony told Noah all about how he started a collage outreach program for worldwide poverty.  He really genuinely cared about people in need and Noah found him refreshing.  He was beginning to understand why Luke hung out with Tony and Reg.  Purely from a commonality perspective, they all shared very similar world views.  </em> <em>He realized his first impression of the guy had been totally off base.  Tony was bright and full of ideas; eager to make a difference in the word; especially in the areas of medical inequality and injustice.    </em></p><p>
  <em>“As soon as I have my doctorate I plan to practice medicine abroad.  Try to help some of the poorer communities in this world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Any idea where you’d go?”  Noah asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not yet… Where I’m needed most I suspect.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Are you guys ready for Cyndi to bring you to the brink?” the night’s host continued. </em> <em>The crowd cheered again in response. </em> <em>“Alright, then put your hands together for Cyndi Lauper!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Cyndi yelled into the mic, pumping her arm into the air, “come on!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The music started loudly and their conversation had to end.  For the first time since arriving, Tony and Noah turned to watch the stage.  Noah started his third beer and allowed himself to relax and go with the flow.  He moved in time with the music, slow at first, until Cyndi walked right up to where they were standing and sang directly for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually Noah was smiling and throwing his arms into the air; clapping, dancing just as hard as anybody else there; riding on Cyndi’s infectious energy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled at Tony as Cyndi returned to the front of the crowd, where she disappeared from view for a moment before reappearing back up on the stage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t stay there for long.  Before Noah knew it, she was back by his side; almost as though she was deliberately singling him out from the crowd.  She grabbed his hand, held his arm high and had him twirl around and dance with her. </em>
</p><p><em>It was a little more of a public display than he was used to; he was embarrassed, but the drink had loosened his usual inhibitions and he just went with it. </em> <em>That strategy seemed to be working.  In fact, he could almost say he was enjoying him-</em></p><p>
  <em>The thought fell away, his throat ran dry and his heart stopped... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke stood right by stage; his presence, as always, magnetic and glowing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cyndi walked a path through the crowd, parting them just as Moses must have parted the Red Sea; headed right for Luke.  She danced with Luke exactly as she danced with Noah and Noah realized...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She must know...  </em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Luke must have been there to interview her for the collage paper and he must have told her.  </em> <em>Otherwise this was just too much of a coincidence. </em></p><p>
  <em>Anger rose inside.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Luke!  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to manipulate him again!  Trying to control things!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well fuck it!  He wasn’t going to let it get to him.  He was going to show Luke just how fine he was!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time when Cyndi reached him, he danced as he’d never danced before; waving both arms in the air and smiling widely at the singer as well as at Tony.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as soon as she moved away and he saw the desolation on Luke’s face; the smile on his faded.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>T</em><em>his hurts dammit!  Why does it hurt so much?  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted this, right?  He asked Luke for the separation; the break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what the hell?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The song ended; he clapped his appreciation for Cyndi’s performance, but his soul was already being pulled back into that dark place he’d been wallowing in for weeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on,” Cyndi yelled, waving at her fans, “you rock!  Thank you.  Thank you for supporting the cause tonight and ending some discrimination here, through some partying and some music.  Thank you. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the crowd cheered and Cyndi prepared for her next song, Noah caught sight of Luke trying to fight his way through the crowd; toward Noah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quickly he turned to Tony, “You wanna get out of here?  Go someplace else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, sure!”</em>
</p><p><em>Noah realized his words might give Tony the wrong idea, but he really didn’t care at that moment.  </em> <em>He couldn’t cope with another painful scene with Luke; watching those beautiful brown eyes fill with disappointment and heartache, when Noah couldn’t be enough for him. </em></p><p>
  <em>How could Noah ever be enough for that amazing person?  Luke had to learn this lesson one day and the sooner the better.  Somewhere out there was a man worthy of his love.  Noah would only let him down; just like he let everybody else down.     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony followed Noah eagerly from the club and they found themselves in the back alley. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Tony asked, “You wanna take a hit with me?”</em>
</p><p><em>Noah’s attention was on the door, keeping watch in case Luke followed them. </em> <em>“Sorry?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I got some coke on me, if you fancy doing some lines.  Could spice up the night, ya know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah frowned.  They knew Tony was in to drugs.  It was part of the reason they’d pulled out of going to the house party that time.  But Noah never imagined he’d ever be offered any.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um, Tony, I’m sorry, but I don’t really approve of the whole drug scene…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony sighed.  “You too?  God!  Does nobody know how to party anymore?  Reg has a problem with it too.  It’s why we broke up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked at the ground.  He didn’t dislike Tony.  In fact, during the night, Tony had given Noah every reason <strong>to</strong> like him.  But he couldn’t marry the image of Tony the soon-to-be doctor with Tony the drug taking party animal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doesn’t matter,” Tony grinned.  “We can still have fun, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Noah knew it, Tony had him pinned to the wall and was coming in for a kiss.  Quickly he sidestepped.   “Sorry, I can’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony moved back to study Noah intently. “Still got it real bad for that blonde, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked away and bit down on his lower lip.  It was a good trick; one of the best for holding back tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Yes.</strong>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, he still ‘had it bad.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Tony.  You’re a real nice guy and everything; under different circumstances I think maybe...  But I’m not interested… like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony held up his hands in friendly dismissal.  “Hey, no hard feelings, dude!  Truthfully, I’m not really over Reg yet either…  I just thought we could help each other ease some of the loneliness, ya know?  You can’t blame a guy for trying!  But, if you ever change your mind, came find me, ‘kay?”  Tony looked back at the club and then shrugged.  “Mind if I split?  I think I’m done here for the night.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah breathed a sigh of relief.  “I don’t mind at all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Tony disappeared, Noah heard the familiar strings of ‘True Colors’ playing.  He was about to walk home, but something wouldn’t let him.  The song was hypnotizing; the lyrics spoke to him.  The urge to turn around and re-enter the bar strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he pushed through the door, something unexpected happened.</em>
</p><p><em>It was as though the crowd had vanished.  </em> <em>As far as he was concerned he stood alone before that stage. </em></p><p>
  <em>He was instantly struck by a sight so beautiful as to take his breath away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mesmerized, he stood staring at the calm light enveloping Cyndi.  All he heard were the words she was singing directly for Luke; who stood up on that stage with her; looking gorgeous and sad and vulnerable in his blue t-shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An overwhelming need to hold Luke took Noah over.  He wanted to race up to the stage, pull Luke down and...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah felt the full force of that love he had been trying for weeks to ignore.  It hit him hard; his breath shuddered as the words to the song came crashing down on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke knew him.  Luke had seen his ‘true colours’ and that’s way Noah was running now.  Because if he wanted to be with Luke, then he needed the courage to open up completely; to really let Luke see the true Noah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d have to risk Luke seeing just what a fucked up mess he really was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Noah had never let anybody get that close before.  Never! </em>
</p><p><em>What if Luke didn’t like what he saw?  What if Luke stopped loving him back?  </em> <em>That’s why he ran.  Running was what he’d done his entire life to stay safe and sane.  And running was what he’d done to keep his father’s love. </em></p><p>
  <em>But the way he felt for Luke was the only thing he <strong>was</strong> sure of in all of the confusion.    </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I want you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched as the sweet pain on Luke’s face stretched and flowed over his cheeks; creasing his forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why am I doing this to you?  I’m such an idiot!  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Every now and then, Luke would smile.  It was the most incredibly sad, yet beautiful smile Noah had ever seen.  Noah knew in that dimpled moment, that he would love Luke forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the truth.  No matter what.  Always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was time to stop being so fucking scared.</em>
</p><p><em>His feet had him standing behind Luke before his head even made the decision.  He cupped </em> <em>Luke on the shoulder; registered the surprise as the blonde turned to find him there.</em></p><p>
  <em>“We need to talk,” Noah yelled through the noise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke followed him out the club through the clapping crowd, until they were standing outside in front of a poster advertising Cyndi’s appearance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah was shaking.  He was so afraid.  But he knew that if he didn’t do this, he would lose Luke forever.  And that was more frightening than this conversation could ever be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So,” Luke began; the jealousy evident on his face, “what happened to Tony?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care,"  Noah really didn’t,  “I didn’t want to be with him.  The only one I want to be with… is you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiling hopefully, but with obvious cautiousness and surprise, Luke asked, “What made you change your mind?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were right all along, Luke.  We do belong together.  I’m sorry things got so messed up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he said it, their bodies unconsciously pulled closer together.  He could feel the heat radiating from Luke; the want and desire that was always so prevalent and strong between them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All I want,” Noah said, taking a chance by drawing one hand around the back of Luke’s neck and pulling him toward a kiss, “is this.”</em>
</p><p><em>Desperate to feel that connection, Luke pushed against Noah’s lips; Noah had to reach his other hand to Luke’s head to steady him.</em>      </p><p>***</p><p>The last time Noah saw Tony was at Reg’s funeral.  The guy was inconsolable; blaming himself for introducing his boyfriend to the recreational drugs that killed him.</p><p>The bus once again jolted Noah from his thoughts, as a loud bang brought the vehicle to a standstill.  A back tire had burst and they didn’t have a spare.</p><p>“What happens now?” Noah asked his companion, hopping out of the van.</p><p>“We wait,” he replied,  “‘nother taxi come with wheel.”</p><p>Noah nodded and took the opportunity to stretch his legs.</p><p>Most of the other passengers found a spot under the shade of the numerous thorn trees that dotted the landscape, but Noah settled himself down on the crumbled remains of a concrete bridge; expanding over a dried up riverbed.</p><p>As it happened they didn’t have to wait for long.  Pretty soon another white taxi van pulled over and produced a spare tire.</p><p>As the driver set to work repairing the vehicle, Noah squeezed his cell phone from his pocket.  Only one bar.  He pressed speed dial 2.  It rang just twice before he received an answer.</p><p>“Son, is that that you?”</p><p>He shuddered at the worry in Holden’s voice; evident even with the bad connection. Noah wished he had something good to tell him.</p><p>“Hi, Dad.”</p><p>“Did you find him?”</p><p>“Sorry, no.  But I got a good lead that’s taking me out of the city.  They tell me I’ll find him at this remote village, but nobody seems sure.  Still… I have to check it out.”</p><p>“Okay, just be careful, Noah!   The last thing we need is the both of you missing!”</p><p>“I will.  I wanted to call now because my guide says I won’t get any cell signal once we leave the city outskirts.  You may not hear from me for a while, but I’ll call as soon as I can.”</p><p>“You make sure to do that!”</p><p>The van pulled back on the road; the passengers began to scramble back on board.</p><p>For some reason, maybe because he was seen as a guest in their country, the people insisted on giving Noah a window seat.  They gestured at him to climb on board.</p><p>“Hang on a sec, Dad.”  As soon as he and the rest of the people were seated and the van had continued on its way, Noah lifted the phone back to his ear and asked, “Dad?  How’s Nicky and Mia?”</p><p>There was a pause that put Noah on edge.</p><p>“Mia’s fine.  Nicky…? He’s a little…  It’s just… It’s hard for him.  It’s hard to explain you’ll be back; especially after what happened with Josh.”</p><p>“I know.  I hate this, but we don’t have a choice.  Tell them we love them.”</p><p>“I will and we…”</p><p>The line cut out.  He checked the cell’s display to find a ‘No Service’ message flashing back at him.</p><p>He sighed.  It had been good to hear a familiar voice.</p><p>
  <em>“He’s dead you know?”</em>
</p><p>Noah squeezed his eyes together to flush the voice from his head.  He hadn’t told Holden what the man said.  How could he?</p><p>He stared out the window, turning his face from prying eyes and allowing the tears to fall.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>There was no possible way for Noah to feel more proud of Luke.His chest puffed with it.His heart swelled with it.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“It’s a story that we hear over and over again,” Luke began, speaking from the podium to the hundreds of businessmen, politicians and charities who had turned up to the Luke Snyder Foundation Annual Dinner,“a kid is forced from his home, and all of a sudden finds himself without resources, without support and having to create a whole new life for himself from scratch.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Usually the dinner was held in Chicago,<span> b</span>ut considering the events that had lead to the Foundation’s latest project, Luke had orchestrated a quick re-organisation. Do this year the dinner was taking place in Los Angeles.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah sat up front at one of the many round dinner tables in the room that night.Beside him was Luke’s empty seat, while on his right sat Lucinda.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>They were joined at their table by six of Lucinda’s most influential business contacts.The hotel conference room was filled to bursting with people ready and willing to take out their wallets for a good cause. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“He looks like he was born to be up there, doesn’t he?”Lucinda asked, leaning forward to whisper loudly into Noah’s ear and placing a hand on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“He sure does,” Noah replied with a warm smile.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>As Luke spoke, the auctioneer stood to one side, patiently waiting for his turn to take over and begin the fund raising proceedings.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Good evening, everybody.For those who don’t know me, my name is Luke Snyder and this is your Foundation.” He waited for the round of applause to die down before continuing.“You are the people we rely on to keep the many amazing projects we invest in running to their full capacity.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Another smaller round of applause gave Luke a moment to drink a sip of water from the glass on the podium; a sure sign to Noah that Luke wasn’t as relaxed up there as he appeared to be.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>But even nervous, Luke looked amazing.His new shorter style, slightly darker at the scalp until becoming gradually blonder toward the tips of his curls, suited him for this occasion; made him more the man and less the boy.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Like all the men at the event, Luke wore a suit (his dark blue) and tie, carrying the look off like a pro; despite the fact Noah knew how much he hated that kind of attire.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>A relaxed pair of jeans and t-shirt (preferably striped)… that was Noah’s, Luke Snyder.Noah softly smiled to himself. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“I started this foundation about three years ago with the help of my husband, Noah.”He smiled so lovingly down at Noah, that Noah forgot to breathe.“The foundation focuses on a wide range of issues, but it plays a particular role in the gay community.I had some difficulty coming out as a gay teenager, as did Noah, as do most gay teenagers out there.I felt the need to create an organisation to especially help these teens.Teens like Josh.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah watched as Luke ducked his head to the floor, gathering his emotions.Noah’s own heart throbbed painfully; as if sensing his sudden sadness, Lucinda reached for his hand on the table and gave it a light squeeze.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“The Josh Carmody Centre will be a place where all children in need, gay or straight, can find love, acceptance, support, free schooling and medical care.It will be a place with a totally open door policy that will keep at least some of these kids off the street and, hopefully, away from the very real danger of drugs and prostitution.It’s a place were, I hope, we can help deal with the emotional conflicts that these kids are faced with every day.” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah’s eyes fell on the enlarged head shot of a smiling Josh; neatly placed at the foot of the podium...<span>  <br/><br/></span>He wasn’t sure of her reasons; perhaps guilt, perhaps because she harbored some sense of gratitude for what they had done for her son; but Marion Carmody had sent them an envelope containing various photographs of Josh.</em>
  <em>The photographs were accompanied by just a folded sheet of paper with a handwritten scrawl that read, “Thought you might like to have these.”</em>
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah sniffed back another wave of feeling and turned his attention back to Luke; who had since set about telling his audience Josh’s story.</em>
  <em>Luke’s words were heavy with emotion and sadness, but also with an acceptance and a determination that Josh’s death would not be in vain.</em>
  <em>Luke’s tone was laced in the love he had for the boy.Noah’s eyes filled with tears as Luke’s voice cracked while he spoke.He marveled once more at Luke’s ability to share his emotions so openly with people… even strangers.  It</em>
  <em> was how Luke was able to gather people to his causes; get them on side.It was a true gift, and partly what made the foundation such a success.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Thank you for coming,” Luke finished up. “I’m astounded every year by the support we receive, and I’ll leave you in the competent hands of our auctioneer, Mr Judd over here.I’ll say just two words before I go… dig deep!” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The audience laughed, standing up and erupting in a thunderous applause which Luke shyly acknowledged before jumping off the stage and right into Noah’s waiting arms.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“God, I love you!” Noah shouted above the noise.He leaned in and demurely kissed Luke’s cheek, only too aware of the number of eyes on them in that moment.</em>
  <em>He began to pull back, but Luke would have none of it.He drew Noah close and kissed him long and deep; directly on the lips; in front of the whole room.</em>
  <em>Noah could feel the blush creeping up from below his collar.  But he smiled into the kiss; amused my Luke’s sheer audacity.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“What,” Luke teased, cupping Noah’s neck and rubbing his thumbs over the hot redness in Noah’s cheeks, “are you embarrassed to kiss me in front of all these nice people?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah pursed his lips as he smiled.He leaned in closer, arms embracing Luke’s entire torso and bringing their bodies flush together, “I’m only ever proud to kiss you!” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah released one arm so that he could hook a slender finger under Luke’s chin, tilting his face upward and descending his grinning lips into a dazzling kiss, absolutely drenched in as much love as he could muster.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Wow!” Luke breathed as their lips parted, clinging to Noah like he would never let go; swaying slightly. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>By now the auctioneer had started proceedings and most of the guests, bar those at their table, had turned their attention back to the stage.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Completely drunk on his pride for the man in his arms, Noah decided to do something totally… not Noah.He hugged Luke to him and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to the bathroom…”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke nodded with a soft smile; briefly tousled Noah’s hair and turned to shake hands and receive praise from Lucinda and her friends.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Out of sight, Noah waited five minutes; then sent one of the waiters to tell Luke he had a phone call.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He watched as Luke excused himself from the table.  Like a cat waiting to pounce on a passing mouse, he waited until Luke made his way toward the reception desk.Noah darted out in a flash, quickly pulling the shocked Luke into the nearby cloakroom by the hem of his suit jacket.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hey," Luke exclaimed, “what the h…!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>But as he fell forward against Noah’s chest and Noah leaned past him to lock the door behind them, Luke released a groan and what should have been, “hell?” came out instead as a sultry, “hell-o?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“You messed up my hair!”Noah sternly accused, lifting one eyebrow in expectation of an apology.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Oh yeah,"Luke asked, a cheeky smirk sweeping his lips, “whatcha gonna do about it?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah quickly flipped Luke around; pressed Luke's back hard into the wall.Luke emitted a surprised and breathy squeak; drew in a deep gulp as Noah’s lips hovered within inches of his own.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke moved in for a kiss, but Noah’s hands flew up to grip the sides of Luke’s head, holding him back, teasing him with the promise of it; a</em>
  <em>llowing his lower lip to just graze against Luke’s as he spoke. Noah lowered his voice, in the why he knew Luke liked, and said, “I’m gonna make you beg for mercy.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah almost lost it right there in his pants at the look of intense want that ghosted across Luke’s hazel eyes.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Here?”Luke asked.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Right.Here.”Noah replied.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke licked his lips and lifted his brow. “What if somebody comes wanting their coat?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Luke?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Shut up.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke tried to say something in response, but Noah expected that and dove in for a kiss, tongues fighting for control, teeth grazing over bottom lips.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>As he kissed, Noah made short work of Luke’s belt, button and zip and was already sliding the pants and underwear down past Luke’s knees, leaving the wetness of Luke’s mouth to follow the clothing to a kneeling position on the floor.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“No-ah!” Luke moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back and gripping Noah’s shoulder as Noah latched himself onto Luke’s growing erection, sucking hard.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“God, Noah!Ah!”Luke moaned again, falling back against the wall; Noah’s talented fingers massaging from beneath.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Moving his hands to cup Luke’s buttocks, Noah drew back, looking up at Luke. “Better keep it down, Luke.The reception is just past that door.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah had to suppress a laugh at the ‘are you out of your mind’ kind of look Luke gave him.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“How the hell do you expect me to keep it quiet while you’re doing…” Luke looked down the swollen object of Noah’s attentions, “… that?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“I don’t know,"Noah smirked, “bite down on something?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>A very sharp tingle of expectation jolted through Noah at the look of mischievous intent that suddenly colored Luke’s face.</em>
  <em>That particular expression usually meant Luke had come up with an idea.A <strong>very</strong> good idea.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Wriggling out from Noah’s arms, Luke promptly laid himself down on the carpeted floor between the two rails of coats. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Come here!” he demanded.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Smiling Noah crawled over the top of him coming down for a kiss that was blocked by Luke placing a forefinger on Noah’s lips.  </em>
  <em>“The. Other.Way.”Luke’s eyes sparkled with purpose.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Frowning, it took Noah a moment to comprehend Luke’s instruction.But when he realized what Luke was planning he gulped, eyes widening. " </em>
  <em>That certainly is one way of keeping your mouth shut…”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke grinned.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Pretty dirty idea you’ve got there, Snyder…”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Says the guy initiating sex in a cloakroom!”Luke countered.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke pushed at the laughing Noah, encouraging him to swap around, straddling Luke so they were top and tailed.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>With an eyeful of Luke in all his glory, Noah quickly became once again distracted, immediately taking all of him in his mouth, finding that in this position he could use gravity as a tool to bring his mouth down in full force.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Wait…urgh… wait,” Luke kept panting during groans, “let me…get…ah… shit… first…”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah paused until he felt the flush of cool air as Luke finally managed to fumble Noah’s pants down from such an awkward angle.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke’s hands came up, hooking around Noah’s waist and gripping flat on his back.Luke used Noah’s body to leverage himself up until he found Noah’s hardness with his own mouth.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The sudden and intense feeling down under forced a loud moan from Noah which he quickly silenced by once again engulfing Luke’s length between his lips.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The two of them worked in unison, using a combination of licking, giggling, moaning, wriggling and gyrating, to quickly bring each other to climax; their final moans quieted by a mouthful of each other.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">***</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Rafiki yangu?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hmph,” Noah moaned, clinging to sleep and his memory; where he was just settling down into Luke’s arms, laying his ear flat against the hollow of Luke’s shoulder blade.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Rafiki yangu? You must wake!”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">He’d been so deep in sleep Noah hadn’t noticed the van come to a stop.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“What?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“We cannot cross…”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah blinked his eyes open, squinting against the sharp rays of sun bouncing off the vehicle’s window pain.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Can’t cross?” he asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">His friend frowned, shaking his head seriously. “Last week was lots of rain, the bridge has been washed away, rafiki yangu.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah looked around and realized that he and Kigongo were alone in the van.Peering past his new found friend and through the front windscreen of the van he saw the problem for himself.He squeezed out of the seat and bent to step through the van’s sliding side door.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">The rest of the van’s passengers were once again entertaining each other under any spot of shade they could find; some sharing food or drink.It seemed that these types of delays were part of the norm.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah walked to the front of the van to survey the deep ravine before him.At the moment there was only a trickle of water flowing over smooth rocks far below, but it was clear from the debris along the edges that at some point the water had overflowed.And it was this flooding that had washed the bridge away, making the road impassable.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“What does this mean for getting there?” he asked, dreading the answer.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“There is another way.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah sighed in relief but tension rose again when he turned to see the expression on his friend’s face.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“What?”Noah asked.“What is it?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“I am sorry rafiki yangu.It will mean at least a day extra.Maybe more… depends on the road…”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah’s heart plummeted.“No.”He shook his head.“No!I can’t,<span> o</span>kay?I can’t wait that long!”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Kigongo shook his head in sympathy.“It is the only way.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah turned to survey the damaged bridge once more; eyes following the road in the distance as it disappeared around a sharp bend.His palms came up to cup his burning and sweaty forehead.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“URG!” he exclaimed in frustration and his scream echoed back to them from deep within the ravine.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Closing his eyes he tried not to panic.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Vumilia rafiki.Vumilia.”He felt Kigongo’s hand pat his back but he gained no comfort from it.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“I can’t wait that long,”He whispered, already knowing he didn’t have a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke looked up from his laptop; smiled as Noah entered from the kitchen with a tray carrying two mugs of coffee and a plate of Grandma Emma’s oatmeal raisin cookies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah almost dropped the entire thing at the sight of him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”  Luke asked, noticing Noah’s slight stumble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look amazing.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He really did.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’d returned home from the foundation dinner only a few minutes before, but already Luke had removed his offending tie; was sitting at the dining table with his shirt unbuttoned almost to the navel.  Noah had a clear and tempting view of his husband’s fine blonde chest hair and one enticing nipple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s hair was ruffled and messy.  The gel he’d used to tame it long since worn off; the longer front bangs darting around the sides of this face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it wasn’t just this that made him look sexy as hell.  It was also the way he was sitting; lounged back, legs open wide, with one foot elevated up on the empty chair beside him.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks,”  Luke smiled, accepting the compliment, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah placed the tray on the table; straddled Luke’s elevated leg so that he could sit on the chair beside him; began to undo the knot on his own tie.  He struggled for a moment; Luke chuckled, leaned forward to undo it for him.  Their eyes locked; lips smiling softly.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatcha doing?” Noah asked in a singsong voice, lifting the loosened tie over his head and letting it drop to the floor; stretching forward to rub both his hands up and down Luke’s shin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke stretched his arms briefly up in the air in a long slow stretch; turned his attention back to the computer screen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just checking my e-mails and stuff.  Catching up on my online life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah chuckled, “Your online life?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!  You know?” he answered like it was obvious.  “You have your real life and then you have your virtual life; where you make friends with other online people and share your common interests.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah pressed his lips together in his attempt not to laugh, but Luke noticed it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”  Luke playfully asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When did you turn into such a geek?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke chuckled; bent forward to give Noah a light punch.  “Whatever you say Mr Classical Movies!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grinning, Noah reached over for a mug of coffee; handed it to Luke before lifting the second mug for himself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke clicked a few times on the mouse; read something off the screen as he lifted the mug to his lips for a sip.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?”  Noah asked, noticing a slight frown on his brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke took another swig of coffee; placed the cup down on a coaster next to his laptop.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you remember Tony?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tony,”  Noah tried to conjure up a face to match the name, but with no success, “I don’t think so.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah you do!”  Luke insisted.  “Okay, what if I were to say Cyndi Lauper.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Reg’s Tony?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Tony de Franca, the guy you went on a date with.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke, it was not a date.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke tilted his head at Noah; lifted his eyebrows to indicate his opinion to the contrary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah sighed.  “Okay.  Fine.  Maybe it was a date.  But by the time I realized that, it was too late for me to pull out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Humph.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!  I was really new to all that gay relationship signal shit back then!  Besides, I only went because I couldn’t stop thinking about a certain somebody else...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't worry about it, Bubby, I totally forgave you the moment you ditched him to kiss me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They smiled; stared at each other, sharing the memory of that moment.  Noah had to kiss him then; leaned over for a soft press of lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So,” Noah asked, breaking the contact to reach over for a cookie, “what about Tony?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he took a bite he watched Luke clicking around the screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know,”  Luke said, frowning once again, “bad feeling?  It’s just, I haven’t heard from him in a while.  He hasn’t updated his Facebook status in ages either.  It’s just not like him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t know you guys were such good friends.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke looked up; seemed to realize something.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” he said, “you wouldn’t know about that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“About what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke looked past Noah; bobbed his head at the coach. “Let’s get more comfortable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah nodded, stood; reached for his coffee mug with one hand and the plate of cookies with the other.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They made their way over to the coach; arranged their drinks and snacks on the coffee table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke sat first; gestured with both his hands. “Come here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah smiled; settled back into the crook of Luke’s arm, munching another cookie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,” Luke began, “the last time I saw Tony with you was at Reg’s funeral.  Do you remember?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I tried to contact him a few times after that, to see how he was.  But he never responded and so eventually I gave up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah nodded, remembering how crazy those days after Reg’s death had been.  Luke, being Luke, had run off on one of his crusades, determined to catch the culprits who sold Reg the dangerous pills; ending his life.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, as usual, Noah was left to fly along behind him, trying to make sure his boyfriend didn’t get himself killed in the process.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And that’s one thing that hasn’t changed,”  Noah briefly thought.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway,” Luke continued…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke read the same report for the third time; not because he had to; not because he didn’t understand it the first time around; not because it was the most riveting piece of business literature he’d ever read.  But totally and utterly just to keep his mind from drifting off the rail he’d managed to keep himself traveling along for months.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this work train was slowing.  His mission to rid the Oakdale branch of Grimaldi Shipping from corruption was a success.  Now the business was running smoothly.  His office door, which previously opened and closed a hundred times a day; remained mostly shut.  His phone, which usually rang non-stop in the beginning, remained stubbornly silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that meant his mind was free.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t allow that to happen.  He <strong>had</strong> to keep busy.  He <strong>had</strong> to keep occupied.  He <strong>had</strong> to forget.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otherwise he’d think about… it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sighing, he sprung up from his seat, grabbed his car keys and coat; headed out the office without even letting anybody know where he was going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He drove nowhere, just around in circles.  There was a heavy and constant weight sitting on his chest; a relentless ache of longing that refused to diminish.  He tried cranking up the radio and singing along to the music at the top of his lungs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that definitely didn’t work.  The words to the songs simply served to jog more memories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He found himself outside the hospital; walking the path to where the new neuro extension was added; seated himself down in the small garden courtyard.  </em>
</p><p><em>The bench on which he sat faced a plaque on the wall.  </em> <em>“This stone contains the ashes of Dr. Reid Oliver, genius and hero.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Luke fixed his eyes on that stone, but it wasn’t helping.  Being there wasn’t helping.  Talking to Reid wasn’t helping.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Noah...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bolted from that place, driving aimlessly for at least another hour; leaving the Oakdale limits.  Every inch of that town reminded him of… it… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He parked outside a roadside bar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fingers were interlaced in front of him as he leaned forward over the steering wheel.  His teeth gnawed one thumbnail down to the quick; until it was painful and bleeding.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But his eyes were focused, staring at the door to the bar.  </em>
</p><p><em>“…don’t you get that?” a deep and wrecked voice broke through, “I’m still in love with you… </em> <em>I’m still in love with you… </em> <em>I’m still in love with you…”      </em></p><p>
  <em>“Stop!  Please stop!” he yelled, banging his arms down hard; cupping his face in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And maybe, one day soon, if and when you're ready, you'll get on a plane, and, I'll be waiting." Noah's voice in his head was relentless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A terrible realization was snaking its pitiless way through Luke’s heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reid was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah was gone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the blink of an eye, he slammed the car door behind him; entered the bar and ordered vodka… neat… on the rocks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a long time since he’d tasted it.  A very long time since he’d wanted to.  He knew where this road went.  He’d traveled it before.  He knew he should call somebody.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His dad.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His grandmother.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His sponsor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he wanted to forget!  And that’s what drink did for him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They wouldn’t understand.  They’d tell him to go to L.A. and he couldn’t.  He just couldn’t!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cool liquid was running down this throat before he knew it.  He dropped the glass loudly on the bar; his breath shuddered, his body shivered.  </em>
</p><p><em>The barman arrived, fastidiously drying the inside of a wine glass. </em> <em>“Another?”   </em></p><p>
  <em>Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Luke could only nod in response.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so it began.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Halfway through a bottle, Luke felt a hand slap around his shoulder; he stumbled on his stool as the unsteady figure beside him righted itself up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke!  My old buddy!  My pal!”</em>
</p><p><em>Already quite hammered, Luke had to gaze closely at the man for a few minutes before he realized who it was. </em> <em>Tony?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hey!  Hey!” Tony hiccuped. “Long time… no… see… and all that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing that bottle.  They discussed how unfair the world was; bonded over their shared pain of loss and grief; made quick work of one more bottle and then decided to drive together back to Oakdale.  Somewhere, in the distant recess of his mind, Luke knew he should worry that he didn't remember the journey to the park.  But that's where they ended up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all going great!  Luke was having a blast with Tony.  He was a really fun guy to be around.  He certainly knew how to let loose and party.  They laughed as they walked, telling stupid jokes and pushing at each other, jumping on each other’s backs and carrying each other around like two drunk teenagers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And best of all, the worst of Luke's feelings had dulled to cold, yet soft, thump.  So much better than that loud thrumming in his ears.  </em>
</p><p><em>At one point, he was laughing so much he could hardly breathe.  He playfully pushed Tony back because he needed a moment to catch some air.  </em> <em>But when he turned to face the lake and he realized exactly where they were, everything became suddenly too much; started crashing in on him.  </em> <em>His jolts of laughter turned seamlessly into sobs; he dropped to his knees, cries raking through him.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Lukie?” came Tony’s slurred but caring voice.  Luke felt himself being wrapped up in warm arms.  “Shh.  It’s okay, buddy.  You’re okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I make a big mistake,”  Luke blubbered,  “I made a mistake!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where were you?”  Noah asked, threading his fingers through Luke’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t you guess?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah thought for a moment; nodded. “By the lake…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.  Where we always used to walk.  Where I took you that first day Reid let you out the hospital.  I drank because I wanted to forget, but the drinking couldn’t mask the memories some places hold… you know?  Not when they’re that strong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,”  Noah squeezed Luke’s hand. “So… what happened next?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke shrugged. “I talked to Tony.  I told him everything.  The accident.  Our breakup.  Reid.  I told him about that day by the lake.  About how confused I was and how I tried to explain to you about Reid…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait,”  Noah sat up sharply; turned to look at him, leaning his arm on the top of the couch,  "you took me out there to tell me about you and Reid?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked away for a moment as he processed what he just heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn't know.  All this time,” he eventually said, “I always wondered how you managed to keep something so important from me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t keep it from you,”  Luke said.  “I always wanted to tell you.  It’s not natural for me to lie to you.  I didn’t want to keep anything from you; least of all that!  It was Reid who didn’t want me to tell you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He didn’t?” there was a slight sharpness in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah, you must understand Reid.  It wasn’t because of what was happening between me and him.  Really it wasn’t.  It was because he was worried it would hinder your recovery.  So was I.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah shook his head, staring down at the beautiful man that was now his husband.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what you were trying to tell me?  And I totally wasn’t getting it.  I made the whole thing so much harder for you, didn’t I?  Because… because I’d never have believed that…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded. “…that I’d be thinking about… that I’d be considering… someone else…” </em>
</p><p><em>Noah dropped his head down to Luke’s; forehead to forehead.  "That's because you're mine.  You belong to me... you always did."</em><br/><br/>He kissed Luke’s cheek; nested down into his husband's neck.  He pressed his body as close as he could get; needing to re-claim Luke somehow. </p><p>
  <em>“Before you woke up from that surgery, I thought it was certain.  I thought I’d reached the point where I could move on… with someone else.  But then you woke up and you looked at me… You <strong>saw</strong> me with those amazing blue eyes and… and… it was <strong>you</strong>…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was <strong>my</strong> Noah.  And the more you healed, the stronger you got, the more I’d see those flashes of you; like you were waking up from some dark slumber.  <strong>My</strong> Noah, who I loved and who I’d missed since the day he fell from a rooftop.  I was suddenly so confused that day because, I thought <strong>my</strong> Noah gone for good.  I lost him.  I grieved him.  I got over him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah hugged even tighter into Luke at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At least I thought I had,”  Luke continued, rubbing an affectionate hand down Noah’s upper arm.  “And I was trying to explain that all to you by the lake that day.  I wanted you to understand that I still loved you, but that I wasn’t sure what I wanted any more.  I wanted you to know.  I wanted to talk to you about it.  Clear up some of the confusion.  But then you scared the hell out of me by having that migraine attack and you pushed me away again and…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It means a lot that you tried to tell me,”  Noah said into Luke’s shirt,  “even if I now understand why you never did.”     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah lifted up to look down at Luke; they shared a small kiss.  All this was in the past and long forgiven between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke sighed deeply. “Anyway… we’ve gotten sidetracked!  I got to talking with Tony… Drunken talk mind you but still… And I discovered that Tony was pretty lonely and messed up too.  He’d pushed all his old friends out of his life after Reg died.  He was drinking heavily.  He blamed himself because he was the one always pressuring Reg to relax and experiment.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, poor Tony…  It was obvious at the funeral how upset he was.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded.  “We decided to meet up the following evening.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You went on a date?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t a date.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Noah’s turn to lift up and give Luke the frown of disbelief.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke couldn’t help snorting.  “Noah, it wasn’t a date, okay?  I’ve never thought of Tony in that way before.  He’s always just been a friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mm-hm,”  Noah hummed; lying back down in Luke’s arms.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway,” Luke continued, “we began to see a lot of each other after that.  Obviously, with both of us messed up and drinking, it could hardly have been called the healthiest of friendships.  We just cheered each other on to drink more really.  Then I met Troy and all that stuff happened with my grandmother and rehab.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, did you ever see Tony again?”  Noah asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded.  “Just after I got back from rehab.  I ran into him at Java.  He wasn't alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh really?”  Noah could tell from the tone of Luke’s voice that Tony was with a love interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His name was,” Luke paused as he tried to remember,  "it was foreign, so I can’t remember.  He was as doctor as well.  Tony looked good, you know?  Really happy.  He was finishing his doctorate.  I think this guy was good for him.  Sorted him out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s great.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.  He said he was going to Africa with this guy.  That they planned to treat Aids infected babies.  And since then, Tony has always e-mailed me and we’ve kept in touch.  The foundation has even sponsored one or two small projects out there.  Plus Tony is a prolific Facebook user, so it’s hard not to know what he’s up to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Until now?”  Noah suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, actually since before our wedding.  I just find it strange.  He never even said anything about that.  The wedding, I mean.  It’s like he just disappeared or something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you worried?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke sighed.  “I guess not.  Maybe he just moved on with his life.”</em>
</p><p><em>“He’s not the only one who did.”  Noah turned over just in time to catch the contented smile on Luke’s face.  </em> <em>“I love you, Luke Snyder.”  </em><em>Noah came down for a kiss, following through with kisses down Luke's neck and a nibble of one earlobe.  </em><em>He heard Luke’s breath hitch.  </em><em>“I’d really like to take you to for a shower...”  </em></p><p>
  <em>“Oh,”  Luke exclaimed, “cloakroom wasn't enough for ya?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not... nearly... enough...”  Noah said between kisses down the inside of Luke’s unbuttoned shirt.  “I could never get enough of you…”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke groaned as Noah shifted his thigh between Luke’s legs; rubbed up at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah chuckled. “Feels to me that you need some seeing to yourself…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God, Noah…you’re so… hot…when... your...ah...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah silenced him with a tongue laced kiss; lifting just slightly; noses touching. “You should have known this was going to happen the moment you buttoned down that shirt and sat there looking like some porn spread...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah raised an eyebrow at him. "You did it on purpose, admit it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s working, isn’t it?”  Luke laughed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you think?”  Noah asked, grunting deeply into Luke’s hair.  “Come with me, I wanna finish what we started in that cloakroom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke whimpered as Noah’s body lifted off of his, even as he knew the loss was only temporary.  </em>
  <em>The brunette held out his hand;  Luke allowed Noah to lift him up off the coach.  Noah headed to their bathroom, tugging Luke along behind him; tiptoeing past the kid’s room on the way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get these off,"  Noah demanded, impatiently tugging at the last of the button’s on Luke’s shirt.  Luke worked to undo them; Noah unbuckled Luke’s belt, unzipping him and stepping back to watch Luke undress; smiling at his husband’s perfect nakedness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop ogling me and take those clothes off!”  Luke beamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get the water going and I will!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke stepped into the shower; ran the water while Noah removed his own clothes and followed Luke into the steam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah's long arms wrapped around Luke's waist; solid chest pressing into his back, drawing heat.   He kissed the rise of Luke's spine; skin goose-bumping as his lips touched.  Noah leaned past him to grab the shampoo bottle; squeezed a small blob on Luke’s blond hair; lathered it up with a gentle massage of Luke's scalp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mm..." Luke moaned, "that feels <strong>so</strong> good..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did I tell you how much I love this new hairstyle?”</em>
</p><p><em>“You do, ha?” </em> <em>Luke turned and Noah nodded at him, as he continued to lather up Luke’s hair.  Luke briefly parted to pour shampoo into his own hand so that he could return the favor for Noah; lifting his hands up; lathering up Noah’s black waves.  </em></p><p>
  <em>They rinsed the soapy bubbles under the full force of the shower; Noah enjoying the view as they ran little clouds down the groove of Luke’s back, pooling for a moment at the start of his buttocks; flowing clean to the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incredibly turned on by the visual, Noah enfolded his arms around Luke, grabbing hold of fully hardened arousal with both hands; stroking; using the last drops of soap to help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke moaned, falling forward, hands pressing into the shower tiles; Noah's slippery body dropping over his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah fell before him, like a worshiper for a god; knelt down, pulling all of him in with a silky tongue.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AAAH!”  Luke threw back his head; moved to lean back into the shower wall for stability; hands finding the back of Noah’s head and pushing down.  Noah hummed, feeling Luke respond to the sound; twitch madly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah reached behind and inserted soapy fingers; bobbed his head.  Luke's eyes pressed closed at the intensity.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah slid back up to standing; smoothing skin along the way; e</em>
  <em>nclosing Luke in strong arms.  He kissed Luke first; firing electricity; flipped him round; gained anchorage around his waist; pushed in with agonizing slowness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Noah..." Luke begged, wanting everything; more, now, faster...   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke began to move recklessly; rocking back into Noah.  They both moaned; Noah kissing the back of Luke’s neck, licking and nipping at him.  Noah picked up his speed; panting; struggling to maintain purchase on wet shower tiles.  Luke’s head rolled back onto Noah’s shoulder; gasping at Noah's continuous burying of himself inside.  </em>
</p><p><em>Noah almost released too soon as Luke turned to look back up at him.  The blonde’s face; flushed with passion and lust.  </em> <em>Keeping that eye contact for as long as they could, Noah ploughed ahead, simultaneously working his hand around Luke’s hardness, trying to keep in time with each thrust.  </em></p><p>
  <em>Eventually Luke just had to let his head fall forward again.  Noah shut his eyes; pressed lips into Luke's shoulder blade; feeling that intense pressure build and build.  He tried to keep it down, mindful of the children asleep in the house, but with Luke bucking back into him and making these incredible sounds; constricting against Noah, he couldn’t.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah reached for Luke’s hand, which Luke gladly gave him, squeezing it as the final shake and loud moan past through him.     </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“You love this man very much.”</p><p>Noah broke his gaze from the hypnotizing flames of the large outdoor fire, around which they sat.  He wasn’t sure how long Kikongo was watching him for, but he knew that the conversation had died ages ago. “More than I think he knows.”</p><p>“You will be happy?  If we find him?”</p><p>Noah’s fists clenched.  “I’m not sure, Kikongo.  I’m not sure how I’ll feel.  Happy?  That he's alive?  Yes...”</p><p>He tilted his head; observed the millions of stars up above.  It was far more stars than he had ever seen, even as much as he'd traveled in his life.  This was a different sky from his childhood.  A whole different world; so far removed from what he was used to. </p><p>He ached for home and for Luke. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Comment please!  Thanks :-)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah licked a blob of white icing from his thumb; patted Nicholas’s head on the way past to grab a cloth and wipe his hands.  The doorbell sounded and he detoured to answer it.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hey,” he laughed the moment he saw that beaming smile; tiny arms already stretching for him.He reached out to take Mia from Kevin, who grunted with relief; since he was already overloaded with her bags and stuffed toys,“how’s my favorite girl?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>She nodded in answer and twirled a forefinger around the patterns in his t-shirt.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hi Kev,<span> c</span>ome on in.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Thanks,”Kevin said, pushing past Noah and heading immediately to the bedroom to drop off Mia’s things.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah bounced the little girl on his hip making her squeal.  </em>
  <em>“So?Did you have a fun time with Daddy?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yes we went on the choo choo.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah frowned and laughed, “The what, baby?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Oh, the train,”Kevin told him, returning down the passage.“There was a miniature railway down the coast and we went for a ride.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Wow!” Noah exclaimed, “You did?Was that fun?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yes and it went very far.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Aren’t you a lucky girl?Your Daddy spoils you, doesn’t he?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>She nodded.“Where’s Nicky?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah kissed her forehead.“Actually you’ve come just in time!We made cupcakes this morning and they’re all ready to be decorated!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>As was her way, she immediately began to pant with excitement and wriggle to be let free to the ground.Noah bent to put her down and she scurried quickly toward the kitchen.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“WAIT!” Noah yelled; she stopped and turned.Noah smiled at her.“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to Daddy first?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Oh yeah!” she agreed, running into her father’s waiting arms and kissing him.“Goodbye, Daddy!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Bye Sweet!See you soon.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Back on her feet, she ran into the kitchen where they heard the childish conversation with Nicholas begin. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“She really loves that little guy,”Kevin smiled, shaking his head,“it's all she talks about.Nicky this and Nicky that!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah chuckled, “Yeah, Nicky’s the same.They really are like two peas in a pod!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Maybe one weekend, I can take them both?”Kevin suggested.“Give you and Luke some time to yourselves.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“If you’d like to, that would be great!Nicky would love it!Thanks Kev.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“No problem.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“But only if you’re sure!He can be a bit of a handful sometimes!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Kevin smiled, “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Would you like a drink or something?”Noah offered.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“No, actually I can’t stay.I have a job interview today.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“You do?That’s great!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yeah!So hold thumbs, okay?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah walked Kevin to the door. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Oh,” Kevin said before leaving,“would you like my newspaper?I’m done reading it.”  </em>
  <em>He handed Noah the broadsheet he’d been carrying under his arm.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Great!”Noah smiled.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Okay then, well, see you soon,”Kevin said.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah shook hands with Kevin.  </em>
  <em>“Good luck with that interview.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He watched until Kevin had driven away; returned to the kitchen, chuckling at the mess the kids were making of their cupcakes; pink, yellow and blue icing everywhere and sprinkles spilled.He didn’t care.They loved it and it kept them occupied for a few hours.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He dropped the newspaper on the counter and began preparing the morning coffee.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hey, baby,” he heard Luke say, “welcome home.” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He turned just in time to see Luke kiss the top of Mia’s head and Nicholas’s temple.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Luke,” she said, “we are making cupcakes!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke laughed at the pool of cake and sticky icing before him. </em>
  <em>“I see that!Good job!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He was still in his sleepwear, not quite yet fully awake.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Finally up then, sleepyhead?”Noah asked.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Sorry,”Luke said, “I know how you hate when I sleep in.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“That’s okay, baby,"Noah replied,“you were up late working on the project.Did you make some headway?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke walked over to kiss Noah good morning.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“We did actually.I think we’ve decided on the property we want to buy.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Cool!Which one?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“We think we like that big house up on the hill.It’s got loads of land so we could organize outdoor projects too.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yes!I love that old house!And I guess it’s going cheap since it needs some work done on it.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke nodded, noticing the newspaper on the counter; pulling it over to browse the headlines.“I also want to make sure it’s access friendly.I want the center to be open to all teens!And that includes those who are wheelchair bound.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah smiled at him; standing there all sleepy and unkempt; his hair sticking up at odd angles.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Coffee?”He asked after a few minutes.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Definitely!” Luke exclaimed.He took the paper and joined their gummy children at the breakfast bar; making himself comfortable; opening the first page and settling down to some reading. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hey,Kevin’s got a job interview today!”Noah told him, as he set the water to percolate.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“That’s great!I hope it works out for him.That man could sure use a break.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yeah.”Noah agreed. </em>
  <em>His eyes drifted over to Nicholas who had more chocolate icing smeared across his face than he had on his cupcake. </em>
  <em>“Nicky?” </em>
  <em>The big blue eyes, filled with wonderment and enjoyment, lifted to meet Noah’s. </em>
  <em>“No more eating the icing, okay?I think you’ve had more than enough.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke snorted from behind the paper.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Okay,"Nicholas sang.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“You just make those cakes look pretty.No more eating.And that goes for both of you.Mia?Okay?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>She nodded without looking up from her task of sticking jellybeans around the perimeter of her cake. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>As the rich coffee smell began to mingle with that of the sweet baking, Noah spent some time wiping up the counters; stacking the dishwasher with all the dirty baking trays and spoons he and Nicholas used that morning.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The cafeteria beeped and he poured out two mugs of Java’s finest.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Here you go bab-”</em>
  <em>Noah’s words cut off as he tilted his head, reading off the back of the newspaper.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke’s face appeared from around the other side as he waited for Noah to hand him his mug. “Earth to Noah?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah jerked up, blinking.He locked eyes with Luke for a moment and a million ‘what if’s’ ran wild through his head.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“What is it?”<span>  a</span>sked Luke.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Recovering quickly, Noah grabbed the paper from his hands and replaced it with the mug of coffee.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hey,” Luke complained,“I was reading that!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“You can read it later,” Noah lied, “Drink your coffee and socialize with your family for a bit.We didn’t get any attention from you at all night last night!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yeah,” Nicolas agreed.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke laughed. “All right, all right!I can tell when I’m being ganged up on!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah watched with relief as Luke turned his attention to the children, grabbing a fresh cupcake and starting to decorate one.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah was shaking slightly.He needed time to think.  He needed to hide before Luke read his thoughts. </em>
  <em>“Um.I’ll just be a minute.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He left them and hurried for the bathroom; locking the door, closing the toilet seat to sit down.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The newspaper vibrated as he opened and turned it around to the article he’d seen earlier.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>***</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Hunt For Missing American Doctor</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>An American doctor was recently reported by friends as missing in the African country of Uganda.He was half-way through working a mission placement treating Aids patients at a clinic in the capital city ofKampala.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Virology specialist, Dr Tony de Franca (pictured right), left the Christa Medical Centre with his colleague Dr Kizza Nakalinzi on the 6<sup>th</sup> March.Neither man has been seen since.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>According to friends it was not unusual for the two men to travel away together, but it is unusual for them not to inform the Medical Centre, where both volunteer.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Fellow colleagues at the centre “are very sorry to hear this news and are hopeful for a positive outcome.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>American Embassy officials are extremely concerned by the apparent way in which the doctors have “simply vanished.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“We are still very open minded about what has happened to Tony and his friend.We have been speaking to his acquaintances here in Kampala and will do everything in our power to find them.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>***</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Shit!” Noah whispered to himself, looking up from the photograph of a smiling Tony in his white medical coat.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Noah?Did you drown in there or something?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He shot up at the sound of Luke’s voice, but then remembered he’d locked the door.He stared down at the article; glanced back up at the door behind which the love of his life stood.</em>
  <em>“No.Sorry.Must have been something I ate.I’ll be out in a minute.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Okay.Don’t take too long," Luke replied, “Nicky wants to show you his masterpiece!It’s quite a sight.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Maybe it was wrong.Maybe Luke had a right to know about his friend.But Noah tore the article from the page and stuffed it into his back pocket.For effect he flushed the toilet and turned on the sink tap to quickly wash his hands, drying them on a towel.</em>
  <em>He took two deep breaths and grabbed the paper, “I’m coming.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He opened the door to find Luke waiting for him on the other side.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Poor, baby.”Luke grinned, taking Noah into a hug.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah breathed in.Luke still smelled warmly of sleep.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Not feeling well?” Luke asked.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“I’m fine now,”<span>  h</span>e held Luke to him, the newspaper getting scrunched up against Luke’s back and reminding Noah of what he was doing.“Luke?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Mmm?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“You know I’d to anything to protect you.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke pushed Noah back, frowning at him.“Is something wrong?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Pulling himself together Noah beamed at him, “Course not!Everything is the way it should be.”  </em>
  <em>He kissed Luke long but lightly on the lips.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Can I read my paper now?”Luke asked.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“You mean <strong>my</strong> paper?”Noah raised an eyebrow at him.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Please?I’m a reporter!It’s my job to know what’s going on in the world!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>At that, Noah froze for a second, thinking over those words; how true they were in Luke’s case.He ran a hand down Luke’s cheek.“Sure you can read it.I have to get the kids cleaned up anyway.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>He passed the now crumpled pages to Luke and Luke followed him down the hallway.  </em>
  <em>“Geez Noah!Look what you’ve done to the thing!”</em>
  <em>Giggling, Luke lounged back in an armchair and resumed his reading.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hang on!”<span>  h</span>e exclaimed, before Noah could make it to the Kitchen, “there’s a big hole in this page.Did you tear something out?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah stood with his back to Luke, knowing Luke would see the lie otherwise.“Um, no.It was Kevin’s paper.Perhaps there was a job advert or something.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Oh.” </em>
  <em>Satisfied with that answer Luke settled down and Noah left him for the kitchen.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Noah, there are no more cakes,”Nicholas said.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“All done?”Noah smiled.  </em>
  <em>They both nodded, proudly displaying their cakes before them.  </em>
  <em>“Let’s have a look then.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>As talented as Nicholas was when it came to drawing and crafts, cake decorating was definitely not his thing.The cakes looked anything but appetizing. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Mmm, they look yummy!Thanks for helping me.” </em>
  <em>He noticed that the two of them were already tucking into one cupcake each. </em>
  <em>“Hey you guys!Didn’t I say no more?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Luke said,”Nicholas was quick to chime in.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Yeah,” he heard Luke confirm from the other room,“Luke said!”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah shook his head.“Oh well!You’ve eaten so much already I suppose one more won’t make much difference.Why don’t you take them outside on the decking so I can clean up in here?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Okay,” they both sang, jumping off their stools.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Hang on a minute, little man.”Noah caught him on the go; used a damp cloth to wipe all the brown and blue icing from his face.“Okay, go.”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>They disappeared into the living room and out through the glass doors.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah watched them through the window as they sat together on the top step, licking at the icing on their cakes.</em>
  <em>He felt the torn off pages in his pocket and bit his lower lip.To keep this information from Luke, to essentially lie to him, would tear Noah up, but he would do it.</em>
  <em>Their family had only just gotten back to some sense of normality.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>His eyes never left the children. </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>It was the right thing to do.</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">***</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah took a break from helping the other men load suitcases into the back of the van.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He wiped the sweat from his brow on the bottom of his t-shirt.He was glad he only brought the small rucksack containing two clean shirts with him.He couldn’t imagine messing around with a suitcase under these conditions.</p><p class="MsoNormal">The tiny village they stopped in to spend the night, barely had a store, let alone a hotel.  He and Kikongo had slept outside under the stars on makeshift reed mats, along with the rest of the van’s passengers.</p><p class="MsoNormal">That morning they bathed as best they could in the small trickle of water in the nearby river.Noah filled his water bottle there too.He wasn’t sure how safe it was to drink, but he figured he was better off drinking some water rather than none at all.</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Ambapo ni mke wako?” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah blinked away the sweat from his eyes to find one of the more rotund female passengers smiling and pointing at him.He shrugged, having no idea what she had just asked him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">She tightened the colorful wrap she had around her head before gesturing toward his stomach area.He looked down, wondering whether he’d spilled some of his breakfast on his t-shirt.Finding nothing there, he looked up and frowned at her.</p><p class="MsoNormal"><span>“Ambapo ni mke wako?”</span><span>  S</span>he repeated, taking hold of his hand and holding it out.<span>“Ambapo ni mke wako?”</span></p><p class="MsoNormal">“She is seeing the ring,”Kikongo explained, giving Noah an expression that clearly indicated he should be mindful of his reply.“She is asking... where is your wife.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah sucked in a breath and looked to the floor.He knew what Luke would have answered.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“She is back home.” It was <strong>so</strong> difficult to say, so unnatural, that Noah almost whispered it.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Kikongo nodded his approval at Noah; turned to translate Noah’s reply to the nosey lady.</p><p class="MsoNormal">She smiled and nodded that she understood.“Je, kuwa na watoto wengi?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“She asks whether you have many children.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah felt his heart breaking.“Two.  We have two children.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">As they scrambled back on board the unbearable van, to continue their journey north, Noah rubbed the ring on his finger; silently apologizing to Luke for his necessary denial of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is amazing to me…"<br/><br/>“What is?”<br/><br/>Kikongo nodded toward Noah’s wedding ring.  Noah looked up from the ring and into the younger man’s eyes; saw so much conflict there; sadness and intense heartache. </p><p>Noah knew they couldn’t openly discuss it, so he simply acknowledged Kikongo’s statement with an understanding smile.    </p><p>“You were okay,”  Kikongo asked, waiting a moment for the van to travel over a few humps in the road before continuing, “you were okay that he come?”</p><p>“You mean that he came here?”  Noah asked.</p><p>Kikongo nodded.</p><p>“No,”  Noah answered,  “no, I wasn’t okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t my house,”  Nicholas was quick to point out, frowning from his car-seat at the strange white building; as Noah pulled up to the curb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope,” Noah agreed,  “this is where Luke works.  I thought we could surprise him and pick him up today.  Then he doesn’t have to take a cab home again.  You know how much he’s always complaining about those cabs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Phew!” Mia imitated the action that Luke always made by squeezing the bridge of her nose. “Stinky!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas burst into a fit of giggles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah walked around the car to open Mia’s door, stretching over to unbuckle her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay?” he asked, once he’d pulled her from the seat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding her, he walked around the bumper to open Nicholas’ door; bent to help Nicholas with his seat belt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can do it!”  Nicholas reminded Noah with exasperation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, yes,”  Noah apologized with a hidden smile, “I forgot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He patiently waited for Nicholas to struggle with his buckle, eventually getting the button to release.  The child hopped out of the car; proud at his ability to perform this very adult task unaided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah took his hand and Nicholas walked beside him as they made their way indoors.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Nicky?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why doesn’t Luke drive a car?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not allowed to baby, remember?  Because of Nat?  The police said Luke can’t drive for a year.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How long’s a year?”  Mia asked from his hip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A very long time,”  Noah told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then after a year he can drive?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Nicky.  One day he can pick you up from school.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will Jasmine be at my school?”  Nicholas asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, baby"</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you be at my school?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’ll be at work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will Luke be at my school?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke will be here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas frowned, “Who will take care of me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll have some very special teachers to watch you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah could tell by the truculent look on Nicholas’s face, he was far from pleased with that idea.  But he figured the middle of Luke’s office probably wasn’t the best time to discuss it.  </em>
  <em>Instead, he addressed the receptionist, who spent a moment cooing over the kids.  She smiled in recognition and ushered them inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By now Noah knew the route to the large newsroom; he headed that way, rounding a sharp corner to bump bodily into Jenna coming the other way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ouch,” she exclaimed, “watch where you’re going, will ya?  You're like a freaking, lumbering giant!  God gave you eyes… use them…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas disappeared behind Noah’s legs, clutching on and peering around at the apparently irate woman.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Jenna,”  Noah smiled.  “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah well, you should learn to slow down!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was excited to see Luke.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time she noticed the children.  </em>
  <em>“This isn’t a kindergarten you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah smiled.  Luke was so right!  Jenna was exactly like Reid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” he replied. “But I picked the kids up from their babysitter and I thought I’d swing around to surprise him with a lift home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmph…Wonderful for you both, I’m sure!  Well you’ve just wasted a trip.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke left over an hour ago.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah frowned. “But it’s only half five?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah wondered why Luke didn’t call if he was getting off early.  But then smiled to himself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s so funny?”  Jenna asked, suspiciously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, nothing, I think perhaps Luke decided to surprise us, just as we decided to surprise him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jenna shut her eyes and shook her head uttering, “My brain’s about to explode.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She deeply sighed as though trying to clear her thoughts of sugar; before opening her eyes to say, “I’m not sure that’s the case.  He spent an hour tapping away at the internet muttering to himself; then another talking to Jarvis.  Then he flew out of here like a bat outta hell.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He didn’t say where he went?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope, but Jarvis should know.  Maybe you should ask him.” </em>
  <em>She pushed past Noah; left them standing in the passage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Mia?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why is the funny lady mad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah laughed.  “She’s not mad, sweetheart.  She’s always like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mia scrunched up her nose in confusion, but didn’t ask any more questions about it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wondering about his husband, Noah continued down the corridor with the aim of reaching Luke’s desk.  He wanted to call Luke on his cell, but he needed to put Mia down first.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was clear by the state of his workstation that Luke had left in a hurry.  A newspaper was spread open across his keyboard and a half drunk mug of coffee sat cold on a coaster nearby.  Luke hadn’t even shut down his desktop computer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah checked Jarvis’s office from a distance and noticed it was empty.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me,”  he asked a pretty young blonde lady as she passed, “is Jarvis around?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, he isn’t.  He left for a dinner conference a while ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, thanks.” </em>
  <em>He let her go and shrugged.  It was probably nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried Luke’s cell but it went straight to voicemail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Luke?”  Nicholas asked, quickly becoming impatient from all the waiting around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Nicky.  It looks like Luke already went home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can we go home now?”  Mia asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m hungry,”  Nicholas complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.  This hasn’t worked out very well, has it?”  Noah agreed.  “Okay, come on lets go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas had crawled up onto Luke’s office chair and was swinging around on it.  He bounced off and Noah moved behind the desk to re-take his hand.  As he did so his eyes caught a photo in the opened newspaper.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart began to pummel.  It was the exact same picture of Tony he had seen a few days before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, no,” he whispered, falling into the chair with Mia on his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course the likelihood had always been that Luke would eventually find out.  It was near impossible for Noah to hide it from him, especially when Luke worked in a newsroom.  But Noah had hoped.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still no sign of two missing doctors,”  he read. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This article didn’t give much more information than the last one he’d seen.  But Noah knew it was enough to peak Luke’s interest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noahhhhh!” Nicholas moaned, shifting now on his feet.     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Noah wasn’t listening.  He swallowed hard and folded up the newspaper to reveal Luke’s keyboard and mouse.  A few clicks brought up the standard computer lock requiring a password.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah thought for just five seconds, wet his bottom lip and typed in the same password Luke used on his laptop, “N.0.A.H.=.L.0.V.E.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The screen burst into life.  The internet was up and the page confirmed Noah’s worst fears.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uganda – Pearl of Africa.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can we go home now?”  Mia asked for the second time and Noah snapped out of his brief trance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran a hand over her head and smiled at her. </em>
  <em>“Course we can.  Come on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By some strange impulse he took the folded newspaper with them.  </em>
  <em>He drove home in silence.  The kids, in tune to his mood, spoke only to each other; for which Noah was grateful.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could almost hear Holden’s voice in his head.  </em>
  <em>“Don’t try to control the situation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He deeply sighed.  Then what was he supposed to do?  Just sit back and watch while Luke…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah wasn’t even sure of how Luke would handle the news of Tony’s disappearance, but he had a pretty good idea.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they walked through the front door of the house, Noah felt relief flood over him.  He immediately knew Luke was home because of the distinct aroma of coffee wafting in from the kitchen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke?”  he called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bedroom!” he heard Luke reply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The children disappeared into the house as Noah, newspaper tucked under his arm, made his way down the hallway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sight before him stopped his legs from functioning and he came to an abrupt halt in the main bedroom doorway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no Luke.  He could hear Luke shuffling around in the ensuite.  But on the bed was an open, half packed suitcase.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah closed his eyes and made his way to sit beside the infernal object.  </em>
  <em>Faced with proof of Luke’s impending departure, Noah was hit with a deep sense of depression.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needed Luke.  He needed to see Luke at dinner after a day’s work.  He depended on Luke’s company and his solid, heartening presence; the smooth and warm strength of him in bed each night; waking up to his tousled, smiling kisses in the morning.  The thought of his absence… any absence… was like a bleak, black cloud descending.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke appeared, toiletry bag in hand, head down as he examined the contents.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, babe,” he asked all flustered, “have you seen my aftershave anywhere?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Noah didn’t respond, Luke finally looked up; questioning and worried brown locking with Noah’s deep blues.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I went by your office,”  Noah told him,  “to pick you up…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, something’s happened.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah lifted up the paper. </em>
  <em>“You’re flying to Uganda to look for Tony, aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke didn’t answer.  He didn’t need to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A long silence followed, both men simply staring.  A stand-off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dropping the paper on the bed beside him, Noah stood and left the room, ignoring Luke’s plaintive tone as he drew out the nickname, “Bubby?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah opened the sliding door and stepped outside, coming to stand on the edge of the decking; something he often did when he needed to clear his head.  The fresh air helped.  So did the view.  The sun was setting and the sky burned a beautiful red and purple.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt Luke’s presence behind him, but he didn’t turn.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jarvis gave me permission to go.  I can search for Tony and at the same time write a story about it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well whoop-dee-doo for you, Luke!”  Noah replied, anger flaring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah, we knew this job might require that I travel.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah turned.  “Are you serious?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke cocked his head in that way he always did when he knew Noah was mad at him and didn’t know what to say to calm him. T</em>
  <em>hat look just made Noah angrier.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To Chicago, Luke!  Or New York!  And that would have been bad enough, let me tell you!  But <strong>Africa</strong>?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because there’s more to this story than what meets the eye.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s <strong>that</strong> supposed to mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not sure yet.  It’s just a hunch.  I’m hoping I’m wrong.  The other doctor?  Kizza?  That’s the man I met at Java.  That’s the man Tony was dating.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, don’t you think it’s a little strange?  Both of them disappearing like that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Realiz</em>
  <em>ing Luke was determined to follow through with his plan, Noah resorted to the only weapon he had left - h</em>
  <em>e begged.  </em>
  <em>“Please don’t go.  Don’t leave.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke sighed.  “Noah…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I knew when you took this job that you might have to travel.  Yes.  I knew that.  But I’m not ready.  I <strong>need</strong> you to stay.  I’m begging you to stay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You always do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because even though me and Tony were drinking together… even though that was wrong… he was there for me when I needed somebody.  He was a good friend.  And I need to know what happened to him.   I owe him that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about what you owe me?  And Nicky and Mia?”  </em>
  <em>Something about Luke’s demeanor seemed off to Noah but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  </em>
  <em>“What aren’t you telling me?”  Noah asked, eventually understanding there must be more to it for Luke to leave his family.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s eyes shifted sideways a few times as he thought quickly. “It’s only for one week.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s senses suddenly peaked to high alert.  Did Luke just avoid his question?  “Why do I get the feeling you’re holding something back?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s eyes grew suddenly dark and sad.  “I have to finish packing.  The cab will be here in an hour.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Noah’s shock, Luke returned to the bedroom, leaving him standing on the decking with what felt like a hole in his gut.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He blinked.  He wasn’t sure how long Nicholas had been calling his name, but the child stood before him looking utterly confused.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it dinner time, Nicky?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His little face bloomed with a smile; Noah followed him into the kitchen where he set to work heating up leftover meatloaf from the night before.  He couldn’t face cooking.  He felt sick.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The children </em>
  <em>just finished eating when Luke entered.  </em>
  <em>“Hang on you two… I want to talk to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without a word, Noah returned to his usual spot on the decking, crossing his arms; occasionally looking back over his shoulder while Luke explained to the kids that he was leaving and would be back soon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As expected Nicholas fired three million questions at Luke.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you coming back?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why you going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah involuntarily jumped as a horn sounded from the front of the house.  </em>
  <em>He looked back and watched as Luke kissed each of the kids.  </em>
  <em>Luke checked through the front window before making his way into the bedroom to collect his suitcase; placing it by the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Luke looked his way Noah quickly turned his back again.  He heard Luke’s footsteps as they approached.  </em>
  <em>“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hugging his numb arms to his chest Noah said nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Bubby.  Leaving you guys is the last thing I want to do.  But it’s one week!  And it’s… it’s me!  It’s how I am.  And you know it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah could feel his resolve crumbling but he stood his ground; strained and bloodless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll see you soon.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah heard the front door close, but he knew he couldn’t let Luke leave like that.  He waited only a few minutes before flying through the lounge and flinging the door open.  </em>
  <em>“LUKE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there was no need to yell.  Luke was waiting for him on the other side of the door.  Noah drew him into a crushing hug.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hate you!”  Noah said, snuggling his head under Luke’s chin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.  But I’ll call you every day.  I promise.”   </em>
  <em>Luke stroked his back, gentle fingers tracing the bumps of Noah’s spine.  As they drew apart Luke took Noah’s face in his hands.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just promise me you’ll be careful.”  Noah asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It will all be fine.  You’ll see.”  </em>
  <em>Luke kissed him thoroughly, temporarily depriving Noah of oxygen in his need to convey all his feelings in that one gesture.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah could feel Luke’s heart beating against his ribs; wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever, just standing there and breathing the same air; both in the same place; the same continent.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah clung to him for a few more seconds, or until the cab hooted impatiently, and then did what he knew Luke needed from him.  </em>
  <em>Noah let him go.      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“Why did you agree then?”  Kikongo asked.</p><p>“I didn’t really agree.  Rather I just accepted.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t have been happy.  He would have been restless.  Helping people… it’s just who he is.”</p><p>Kikongo nodded.  "I have seen this."</p><p>They rode along in silence for a few kilometres, Noah contemplating the situation he discovered since arriving.  “Maybe it will happen one day, Kikongo.”</p><p>The other man frowned in confusion.</p><p>“The ring?”  Noah reminded him.</p><p>Kikongo shook his head. “Not in my life time.  Not while these foreign ministers keep coming to preach.” </p><p>Noah shivered as he recalled his first day in Kampala. </p><p>There was a question that Noah wanted to ask but had been afraid too.  However he had to know.  “Kikongo, can I ask you?”</p><p>“Ask me anything, rafiki yangu.”  </p><p>“If I ask you… will you tell me the truth?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Noah took a deep breath. “Is Luke alive?”</p><p>Noah saw the hesitancy before Kikongo managed to hide it; his heart dipped.  Noah looked down at his hands; bit his lip.  “Please tell me the truth.”  </p><p>His friend paused for what seemed a long time before he answered.  “I believe it is strongly likely he is not.”</p><p>Noah kept his head bent forward.  He closed his eyes; felt the tears track down his cheek and nodded.    </p><p>“But rafiki yangu,” the man said, covertly taking Noah’s hand and squeezing it,  “I will not leave your side until we know.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Luke phoned Noah the moment he landed, but he’d been too eager and forgotten the time zone.  Noah was half asleep and, despite arguing to the contrary, far too tired to hold a coherent conversation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So their first real phone call took place later the next day.  </em>
  <em>Luke was excited to recount his tales about the interesting sights and sounds of Kampala, Uganda.  He spoke about the hotel where he was staying and the people he’d met,  </em>
  <em>“Do you know they introduce themselves surname first?  Some kind of tribal thing…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah began to relax about the whole situation.  He decided that he totally overreacted about Luke going on the trip.  It was just for one week, after all.   </em>
  <em>As much as he hated being parted from Luke, a lot of that merely stemmed from past fears.  </em>
  <em>Of course he couldn’t expect that they spend every single day together.  Of course there would be times when they might have to sleep apart.  But spiritually they were always together.  Nothing could change that.  Nothing ever had.        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>During his second phone call home, Luke told Noah about the local reporters he’d met and the detailed information he’d received about the day of Tony and Kizza’s disappearance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His conversation was still fairly lighthearted then.  He seemed distracted by and interested in this strange and new environment; immersing himself in the local culture.  </em>
  <em>Noah found it infectious; enjoyed listening to the ‘little boy’ excitement in Luke’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They are <strong>so</strong> traditional.  I met an actual warrior!  He wears this strange green headdress to identify himself to others.  It’s really amazing, Noah!  You’d love it here!  Hot as hell though!  Think mid-summer California and times it by three!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” Noah joked, “at least I can still expect to get my tanned beach-bum back!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only really by his third phone call home, that Luke began to sound withdrawn; sad, almost defeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke, are you okay?  You don't sound right?” a worried Noah asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine.  I found out some stuff today that’s thrown me for a bit of a loop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What kind of stuff?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s not get into that, okay?  I <strong>will</strong> tell you, but I just can’t right now.  It’s all I’m eating, drinking and sleeping at the moment!  I just want to hear about good things; about you and the kids.  I miss you...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then came the forth phone call home.  </em>
  <em>“I’ve not been able to find any trace of Tony.  I’ve searched his apartment; spoken to a few of his friends and, Noah, I don’t like what I’m hearing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are they saying?”  Noah asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That the reporters writing the news items in the States aren’t being told the full story.  The Ugandan government are controlling the information.  Things have been difficult for Tony.  Things are difficult.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean, Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I read some things online before I left... and now I’m beginning to realize just how true they are.  I met this man today; a minister.  He’s starting a hou-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah could hear a door banging in the background; somebody in the same room with Luke started speaking.  Noah couldn’t make out this stranger’s words but he could tell by the tone it was urgent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Bubby, I have to go.” Luke's voice was forced; faking a calm he wasn't feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who’s that with you?”  Noah asked.  “Luke, is everything okay?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.  I’m sure everything’s fine.  There just som-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More banging.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More of the low voices speaking quickly; fearfully, but not clear enough to understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah drew breath at the sudden worry in Luke’s tone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever happens, Noah.  I love you so much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The line cut off; Noah frenetically tried to redial.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that would be the last time he’d hear from Luke.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He immediately informed Jarvis and; when Luke didn’t call him the following day; the American Embassy and the Association for Missing Persons.  They all told him the same thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sit tight.  We’ll investigate.  Collect him from the airport as planned.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, just as Noah suspected; after already receiving confirmation from Luke’s hotel that he hadn’t checked out; Luke didn’t land at LAX International aboard flight EBB 217.     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was when Noah went into full blown panic mode.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On his way home to pack, with none of the avenues he’d pursued providing any kind of solid information, he called Holden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah!  What a nice surprise!  I didn’t expect to hear from you guys so soon.  How’s Luke?  How was his trip?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah was in the frantic process of throwing clothes into a bag, he held the phone to his ear by bending his head to his shoulder.  </em>
  <em>“I don’t know…”  His reply was breathless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry?”  Holden asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have much time,” he stopped what he was doing to catch the phone in his hand, “I’ll be flying up to Oakdale in a few hours and I need to leave the kids at the farm.  Can you speak to Emma for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah?  Has something happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry, Dad.  Please forgive me.  I didn’t want to worry you unless I was sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Worry me?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I haven’t heard from Luke in two days.  And he didn’t arrive home on the flight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m flying to Kampala tomorrow morning.  It was the first flight I could get.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, my God, Noah!  Where is he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know,”  his voice was breaking, so he said,  “look, I’m barely holding it together right now so… um… I’m going to hang up.  I need to get moving… and… and…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,”  Holden’s voice immediately come down a few octaves and calmed,  “it’s okay.  Look, I’m sure he’s fine.  I’m sure there’s a reason for all of this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to hang up right now.  I’ll see you in a few hours.  We can talk then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, son.  Stay strong.  We’ll be waiting at the farm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke was right.  It was beyond hot.  The heat seemed to hang like a curtain about the place.  </em>
  <em>It hit Noah like a brick wall the moment he stepped from the air conditioned comfort of the plane.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air was dry and dusty.  So much so that he could taste the sand in his mouth, smell the earth on the warm wind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw Jenna waiting for him in arrivals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you snail pace your way off the plane?  You landed, like, two hours ago!”  She complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah was in no mood for it.  "</em>
  <em>Jenna.  Luke is missing.  So you can be sure I didn’t ‘snail pace’ as you put it.  They asked me about a dozen questions in customs and then took forever offloading the luggage."<br/><br/></em>
  <em>“Well then let’s stop wasting time and go.” </em>
  <em>Jenna was with an elderly African man with greying temples and a peeked black cap.  </em>
  <em>“This is Ojore.  He’ll be our driver.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This way please,” said Ojore, in deeply accented English.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they followed the driver to the car, Noah asked, “How long have you been out here for?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jarvis sent me two days ago,” Jenna replied, “as soon as he got your phone call asking about Luke.  So thanks for that by the way!  This place is a right royal shit hole!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah chose to ignore her annoyance.  Truthfully he didn't have the energy for it.  He was just pleased to have finally landed so that he could start the search for Luke.  </em>
  <em>Besides, he was certain that there was nobody, not even Jarvis, who could make Jenna do something she didn’t want to.  Noah knew that Jenna was hiding her concern.  Luke had gotten to her, as he eventually did to everyone he met.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They reached the car, a grey BMW; the driver opened the passenger door for both Noah and Jenna to sit in the backseat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The embassy is already aware as you know,” Jenna was saying. “They are extremely concerned that the disappearance of another American citizen will look bad for them.  They are keeping Luke’s situation under wraps.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah rubbed his face in his hands as they left the airport and drove onto the main motorway.  </em>
  <em>“What exactly is going on, Jenna?  Luke said he found something out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes darkened.  “How tired are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head in annoyance.  “I mean do you want to go straight to the hotel, or do you want to find out what it is that Luke discovered?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah locked determined eyes with hers.  “What do you think?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The car dropped them off near the outskirts of the city after driving as far as it was possible.  There were people everywhere.  </em>
  <em>Great hordes of men, women and children, all dressed in white, were making their way toward a large park area, clogging up the roads; singing and dancing as they went.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on?”  Noah asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s a religious rally today.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both climbed out into the dry heat, Noah looking about at the faces of the people passing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on,”  Jenna said to him over the roof of the vehicle, before bending down to the open window, “Will you wait here for us, Ojore?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The driver nodded, pushing his seat back; getting comfortable.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah followed Jenna, walking as fast as the crowd allowed them two.  The air was thick with the smell of a thousand sweating bodies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Three months ago, the Ugandan government passed a legal bill based, almost solely and completely, on the ridiculous rantings of a Simon Laarman.”  Jenna had to shout to be heard over the throng surrounding them. “He arrived in this country and took his program to all the schools and businesses that would listen to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was difficult going.  The multitude was thick and determined, anxious to get to the heart of the proceedings.  </em>
  <em>Noah was pushed and shoved as he walked, trying hard to hear Jenna above the noise; as well as to keep up with her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The closer they got to the epicenter of activity, the more Noah became aware of an American voice being broadcast over loud speakers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately the idiots running this train crash of a country, actually did and do listen to him.”  Jenna was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what was this program about," Noah yelled across to Jenna as they walked, “what’s this got to do with Tony and Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Jenna could answer he heard the first clear sentence from the loud speakers. </em>
  <em>“I am here, today, to bring you God.  I am here today, to baptize you and your children in the name of the Holy Father….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After every sentence the American man spoke, another man would translate his words directly into native Swahili and the crowd would cheer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the distance, Noah made out a raised platform on which a bearded middle-aged white man stood; looking kind and respectable in cotton dress pants and white button down shirt.  He looked like he’d just stepped out of an American soap opera; all suave and sophisticated.  He looked like a man to be trusted.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are we here?  And who is that?”  Noah asked, but when he looked around he realized he had lost Jenna in the crowd.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t worried.  He knew were the car was parked.  So, instead of wasting time, he dug into his pocket, took out the small photograph he had of Luke; </em>
  <em>spent a moment smoothing his thumb over the familiar features.  Taking a deep breath, he walked from person to person; asking as best he could whether they knew Luke or had seen him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He received many suspicious and quizzical looks off of people, but nobody showed any sign of recognizing Luke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was clear Noah was making a bit of a spectacle of himself.  As the only white male there, besides the minister, he wasn’t exactly blending in with the crowd, instead they all seemed extremely interested in him.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sinister looking young man, in a red knitted beanie, leaned nonchalantly against a dying tree, watching Noah curiously through bloodshot eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”  Noah smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man did not smile back.  He grimaced, as though Noah’s voice had stung him; spat on the grass beside him.  He pushed past Noah; headed toward the front of the crowd; treating people quite roughly along the way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah hadn’t really been paying much attention to the fire and brimstone speech coming from the stage until he heard, “But I am also here to warn you!  I am here today to tell you of the devil’s work.  It has a name and it is called The Gay Movement.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s head whipped around and his eyes glued onto the figure.   Suddenly he was all ears; he willed that the man doing the translation would to do so quickly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is an evil institution.  The goal of The Gay Movement is to defeat the marriage-based society, and replace it with a culture of sexual promiscuity and insanity.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah felt instantly sick; even more so as the crowd that surrounded him cheered and sang their approval.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down protectively at the ring on his finger, twisting it around just to reassure himself that it was real; that he hadn’t just walked into some twilight zone where his life never existed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah had grown so comfortable, so certain of his identity as a gay man; so sure of his love for Luke, for their marriage and their children.  </em>
  <em>It had been a long, long time since he’d felt this way; since he’d feared it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to pray, my people, my flock...  We need to band together and prevent the spread of this vile and evil spirit; this dark demon.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the Swahili translation wafted over the crowd, Noah lost the feeling in his legs.  His eyes left the stage to roam over the endless crowd; suddenly he felt extremely exposed and worse, totally alone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was it!  This was what Luke knew!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This spirit of lawlessness and anarchy has already taken over parts of my country; it will try to take over yours too.  We <strong>must</strong> stop it at all costs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd applauded; stamped their feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have moved my family here to launch a house of prayer right in the heart of Africa.  I have made many sacrifices to do so.  Right here is where we will start our own movement,”  the minister gesticulated wildly with his hands,  “and together, my friends, God’s followers will do his work and we will rid the world of this dominion of darkness.  Let us pray.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was almost hypnotic the way the entire crowd of white fell to their knees in the prayer position, some listening to the translation from the stage, other’s muttering to themselves; saying prayers of their own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the throng of people on their knees, Noah had a clear sight of the stage.  He watched as the young man from earlier climbed up onto the platform to whisper into the minister’s ear.  </em>
  <em>Noah was glued to the spot as the man’s bitter green eyes scanned the masses; came to a jarring stop, hard and hate-filled, as soon as they located Noah; the only person still standing.  The only white person.  The only person not in white.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We must band these demons together, we must root them out.  We must cast out homosexual spirits!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah couldn’t breath.  This crazy person; this fiend who seemed to have the locals in some kind of trance, was addressing those words directly to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s frightening, I know!  It’s a scary, scary thing we face!  But, my people, I am here to lead you to victory!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Laarman finished up his sermon, the crowd began to sing; voices raised and determined, filling the space.  Noah watched, wide eyed, as the man jumped from the edge of the platform; began approaching him.  The crowd parted willingly for him to pass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re right,” Noah shakily said as soon as the man was in earshot, “the devil is here.  I’m looking right at him”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laarman opened his mouth to reply, but Noah turned to walk away with disgust; unable to stand listening to another hurtful word pass the man’s purse lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s dead you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But after that statement, uttered so nonchalantly, like it was nothing; like Luke meant nothing; Noah’s legs came to an abrupt stop, even as he willed them forward.  His feet stumbled slightly on the uneven earth; air flew from his lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it,” the man continued,  “that blonde?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even turned away as he was, Noah could feel the man’s malicious smile and hateful eyes burning into his back.  A shiver ran up his spine.  </em>
  <em>He wanted to turn around.  He wanted to stride back over there and beat the truth from the man; find out what he knew about Luke.  But he couldn’t.  Not here.  Not under all these watchful eyes; hundreds of them in supporting, protecting and loving this man…   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah knew he would be arrested and then what use was he to Luke?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wouldn’t react any more than he already had.  He wouldn’t give this monster the satisfaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without even looking back Noah, forced his traitorous legs forward; until he was alone and out of sight between the walls of two makeshift buildings. </em>
  <em>He leaned forward into the rough grey brick, pressing his head to his fisted knuckles; trying to breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get a grip!  It’s not true!  You’d know if it were true!  You’d feel it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He coughed; expelled the contents of his stomach, retching and struggling for breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hand grabbed his shoulder and he jolted back, afraid.  He realized, suddenly, that he was terribly afraid.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young man stood before him, holding out his hands as a sign of peace.  “You are Noah, yes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immediately hope flooded through him. </em>
  <em>“Yes!  Yes, I’m Noah,” he grabbed at the man’s arms. “Luke?  Do you know where Luke is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man lowered his eyes like he didn’t dare look at Noah.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is, Kigongo.  You must come with me.  I will tell you all I know, but it is not safe for you here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah hesitated for just one minute, wondering whether he aught to trust this stranger.  “My friend…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your lady friend is already waiting,”  Kigongo assured him, “come.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man knew his name and that gave Noah some ability to trust him.  He nodded; followed Kigongo back through the crowd and away from Minister Simon Laarman’s icy glare.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>They had to fight their way out, moving against the flow of the swelling crowd pushing its way in. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s head was swimming with unanswered questions; he felt faint from the fright, the heat and the lingering taste of bitter vomit in his mouth.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, the crowd thinned and they reached the road.  Noah tripped over a rough clump of grass; Kigongo caught him as he fell, helping him up but quickly parting from him; afraid of the curious onlookers all around them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come,”  he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s vision blurred; he wiped at his eyes; tried to find his footing and clear his mind.  He followed Kigongo further down the road; spotted Jenna leaning, arms folded, against the bonnet of the grey BMW. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were supposed to stick with me, you idiot!” she complained, offering him a bottle of water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too thirsty, confused and shaky to formulate a come-back, Noah grabbed at the bottle.  He took a sip, swirled out his mouth and spat.  He leaned forward over the hood of the car; took a deep breath; brought the plastic bottle back up to his lips and swallowed the entire content.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should not have brought him here,”  Kigongo complained to Jenna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He needed to know.  He needed to see it for himself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But now that man knows he is here!  That man has seen him!”  Kigongo turned from Jenna to face Noah. “And you did not help.  You should not have spoken to him!  You should not have done!  This is very bad!  Very, very bad!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah shook his pained head at them; it throbbed like it was being squeezed together by two iron clamps.  “Please, can you just tell me what happened to Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo’s eyes shaded in sympathy. “Not here.  We cannot discuss this here or with the driver.  Get in.  I will take you to where it is safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They drove in silence back toward the bustling city of Kampala; Laarman’s words playing over and over in Noah’s exhausted brain; relentless and burning.  </em>
  <em>He was starting to panic.  His body shivered despite his effort to control it.  He needed answers, but had to trust this stranger riding in the front seat alongside their driver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After travelling some way along an inner city byway, the driver took a right turnoff.  The car made its way through a busy market area; bustling with hawkers selling wares of all types; all neatly laid out on mats and tables; customers’ eagerly viewing them.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Noah wasn’t seeing any of it.  His eyes watched the road ahead, eager for the car to come to its destination; wherever that was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Occasionally, Jenna would catch his eye from the seat beside him; not even she could hide the trepidation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After another thirty minutes, the car pulled up beside a derelict looking building in an obviously less than desirable part of the city. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can leave us here, Ojore,”  Jenna instructed the driver, “take the suitcase and check Mr Mayer into his room please.  Then come back in three hours to collect us.  You have my number.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Ma’am.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah slammed the car door closed; looked up at the building Kigongo was headed for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is where we’re going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo seemed to be surveying their surroundings, looking for something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you looking for?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come,”  the man said.  They had no choice but to follow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They entered the obviously deserted building, but didn’t stay there.  They walked right through to the other side, through a broken door and into a back alley. </em>
  <em>Kigongo lead them down the alley and back into another rundown old warehouse style building. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kigongo,”  Jenna moaned, “what the hell?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh, just come!” he ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They did as he told them, following him from building to building, until they finally came across another main road.  Kigongo took time to check up and down the street; crossed and disappeared down a pair of basement steps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a precaution,”  Jenna realized, “he’s making sure we lose anybody that might have followed us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait,” Noah exclaimed, grabbing out for her arm; pulling her back, “why would they?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Kigongo called them urgently from the darkness below.  Noah let it slide… for the moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They descended the stairs; entered a dark and dingy room, illuminated only by the single light of a swinging bulb.  Noah was immediately hit by the intense smell of mold and damp.  In the corner, another door led to what he assumed must be a bathroom, because he could hear a tap dripping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once everybody was safely inside, Kigongo placed a white handkerchief on the outside door handle, before pulling it closed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W… what is this place?”  Noah asked, sinking immediately into the nearest chair; legs no longer willing to support him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo joined him, pulling up an upturned flimsy wooden wine box to sit opposite him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is one of many safe meeting places.” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>“Meeting places?”  Jenna asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo cleared his throat; looked around embarrassed.  That was all they needed for things to become clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Urg, gross!” Jenna exclaimed. “HERE?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked down at a battered and dirty mattress lying on the floor.  Noah followed her gaze, suddenly feeling sick once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is illegal to be gay.  If you are caught you die!  When you love,” Kigongo’s brown eyes met with Noah’s, “sometimes you take that risk.  You take it even if it is here.” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Noah felt tears welling as he asked, “Is this the Bill that was passed?”</em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>Kigongo nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked up at Jenna as she leaned back against the door. “And Luke?  He knew about this.  He knew before he left… didn’t he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I checked the history on his computer as soon as Jarvis told me what was going on.  Yes.  He knew.  But I doubt he understood the extent of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are the main points?  Of the Bill?”  Noah closed his eyes against another sharp pain in his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Death penalty for gay people.  Extradition of gay Ugandans from foreign countries.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s eyes rose to meet Jenna’s; saw her sadness;  the first real emotion he’d ever seen from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They even,” she continued, “have set prison sentences for families who don’t report their gay family members.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is madness…”  Noah whispered. “Because of Laarman?  Because of what he teaches?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo nodded.  “He teaches about this terrible thing… This hell....  He teaches about demons… About terrible, terrible things...  And these are not worldly peoples; they are not exposed to such things…  They believe in spirits and witches and magic...  If this man says that the gay is an evil spirit… they will believe him.  Because he is Western and educated and seems good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And Luke met him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’m guessing he couldn’t keep his big mouth shut?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time since he’d pulled Noah from between those two ransacked buildings, Kigongo’s lips curled into a bright smile.  “Your man… he will not hide from a fight.  I cannot decide if he is brave or stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,”  Noah agreed, “you and me both.”  He rubbed his aching temples.  “Where is Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo nodded. “I will tell you from the beginning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taban did the right thing.  Kigongo understood.  Taban was in pain and couldn’t hold out.  Anybody would have broken. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took the removal of his first finger for Taban to admit he’d had homosexual relations.  By the third finger, Taban could no longer protect Kigongo and admitted it all.  </em>
  <em>Once they had the information they needed, Taban was strung up by the neck from the nearest tree branch; his body left there as a warning to others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was different for Kigongo.  Once the police located him hiding in the bushes, they already had Taban’s testimony that Kigongo was gay.  They had no need to torture Kigongo for information.  He was already guilty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying, naked, beaten, begging for mercy on his knees amid the crowd of jeering onlookers; a rubber car tire holding his arms tight to his sides; Laarman came to stand before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Behold the demon!”  Laarman took the time to look over the entire crowd; to give his translator the chance to interpret.  “Scary, isn’t it?  How he looks just like you and me… But do not be fooled my people!  It is a trick evil uses to hide among us and convert innocents to their cause!  Feel not for this man, my people, for he is not human like you and me.  What we do here today is right!  And it will be one of many before this fight is over...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo’s sobs choked loudly; he watched Laarman lift the gas can and proceed to douse his naked body in burning fuel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By this point Kigongo was a jittering mess.  Words poured from his lips in Swahili that he was sure no longer made sense to the onlookers.  But he knew he cried out for his mother more than once.  </em>
  <em>He muttered incoherently as the fear overtook him; imagined how it would feel.  How the fire would feel.  How long it would take before he was dead.  How the tire would melt to his skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched as Laarman flicked the lid of a cheap plastic lighter.  He watched as the man’s thumb twirled the silver ball to ignite the tiny flame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vaguely, even through his distress; perhaps because he was praying for rescue; Kigongo became aware of a commotion in the crowd.  He turned his eyes from the flame in Laarman’s hand to the crowd beyond them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laarman was still preaching, quoting directly from the Bible; hadn’t yet noticed it himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd seemed to swell as a small group of people pushed its way through them.  He heard somebody shout out in Swahili, “Wait!  Do not interfere! Stop!  Stop!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now it is time to rid the world of one more devil,”  Laarman continued. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo’s eyes widened; Laarman’s flame laden hand lifted in the beginnings of a throw.  Kigongo squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his body tensing in anticipation of the excruciating pain he was sure would come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Kigongo dared to reopen his fuel stung eyes, Laarman was no longer standing right before him. </em>
  <em>The preacher stood further away, and, facing him; fists clenched at his sides with a face like thunder; was a white man of extraordinary beauty.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Kigongo, this man with the golden hair was surely one of the angels of which Laarman so loved to preach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…I don’t give a fuck about the law,”  the angel was saying, “you want to kill this man, then you have to go through me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And just who in the hell are you?”  Laarman sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Luke Snyder.  I’m a reporter for the L.A. Daily News.  And I’m going to make it my number one mission to inform the rest of the world about what it is you are doing here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And just what is it that you think I’m doing?” </em>
  <em>Although Laarman’s words remained confident, Kigongo saw the sudden worry in the man’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Playing on the fears of innocent people in order to further your own agenda; lying to them, getting them to turn on each other…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I speak only the truth!  Surely you must agree with me?  Surely you, as a man, cannot abide the sinful…”  the minister cocked his head as he looked at Luke. “Unless you are one of them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The angel was incredible.  He showed no fear in confronting Laarman who had great power in the country.  One word from Laarman and he could have this Luke Snyder arrested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The angel smiled.  It was a smile like sunshine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a smile that blackened Laarman’s face as he boiled with rage.  “This is not America!  The same rules don’t apply here!  In Uganda, rubbish like you gets what it deserves.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo’s heart stopped as Laarman returned to his side.  But the minister did not flick the lighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is what happens to demons like you who try to change the natural order.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is only one demon here,” Luke replied, “and it’s not me.  It’s definitely not him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The angel’s eyes came to lock with Kigongo and he nodded.  Kigongo felt suddenly at peace, safe.  Hope filled him that this man might actually be able to save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The law has decided on this man’s crime and punishment.  If you interfere, I will have no choice but to command you be arrested.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh you could do that,”  Luke agreed,  “but I can tell you… the world’s press might have a thing or two to say about some small time minister playing judge and executioner in an African country.  I will bring down such a media frenzy on your ass, you’ll have to spend the rest of your life under an assumed name…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The minister jolted, looking around at the many people there to witness the execution.  He hesitated, not wanting to give in but pushed into a corner.  Finally he turned to his translator, “Translate this…” </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The man nodded as Laarman found a large boulder to stand on. </em>
  <em>“People!, it would seem that we have made a grave error.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The translation was made and the crowd groaned, sensing that they were not going to see the punishment completed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have received news that this man is innocent, and as such we must show mercy and let him free.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said no more to his admirers.  Laarman hopped off the rock and glared knives at the blonde.  “This isn’t over.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laarman turned to leave but was stopped when Luke demanded, “I want him cut down too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo sobbed with relief at Luke’s words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The minster followed Luke’s gaze to the body of Taban, still swinging in the warm wind.  He watched Luke for a moment; said in Swahili, “Do it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody moved until Laarman reached his motorcade and was driven away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo felt his body go limp; start to shake uncontrollably.  The angel knelt by his side and held his gaze with eyes the color of African clay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay,” Luke nodded, “it’s over.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke gripped the underside of the tire; tried to pry it free, but it was wedged pretty tight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lutalo,” he called, “help me with this!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo gasped when he saw the famous Ugandan reporter appear from the crowd; bend to help Luke remove the tire over the top of his head.  </em>
  <em>Exhausted, Kigongo fell flat to the floor; from nowhere a blanket was produced to cover his nudity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was stupid!” Lutalo spat, but Luke did not respond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s hand felt warm and comforting on Kigongo's shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” Kigongo whispered in English.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”  the angel moved in closer to hear Kigongo clearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,”  he said again and Luke smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another reporter who Kigongo recognized, brought Luke a bottle of water.  Luke held this to Kigongo’s lips. </em>
  <em>“Drink slowly.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo coughed and sputtered as his desperate body demanded more water, quicker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Slow,” the white man said gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo locked eyes with Luke to keep himself centered; tried again; finally managed to drink the refreshing liquid down.  </em>
  <em>Feeling stronger, he began to sit up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait,”  Luke said, holding him down, “where are you trying to go?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Taban,”  his voice shuddered as he pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke looked over to beneath the tree, where two of the Ugandan policemen left the body after cutting it down. </em>
  <em>When he turned his gaze back to Kigongo, his kind eyes were filled with deep sympathy and understanding.  Luke squeezed Kigongo’s shoulder; threaded his arm around him to help him up and over to where Taban lay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing him finally and totally… like this… the reality that Kigongo was holding at bay dawned on him.  Taban was dead.  Gone.  Forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s arm tightened around him as Kigongo let out a wail of pain.  He dropped tearfully beside Taban; drew him into his arms, kissing his forehead and whispering his name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He saved my life, rafiki yangu,”  Kigongo said, stretching forward to take Noah’s hands,  “so now I am here for you.  I will help you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to speak, tears tracking his cheek, Noah nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are of all he speaks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked up and Kigongo smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is how I knew it was you.  He talks of you with… I do not know the word in your language… Like he is happy…” Kigongo looked up as he tried to remember the English counterpart to his word. “It is kiburi…  um… PRIDE!  Pride!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo beamed as he found the word and Noah smiled softly back. </em>
  <em>“Where is he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smile left Kigongo’s face. </em>
  <em>“I’m sorry.  I do not know.  I believe the police must have taken him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Taken him where?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will do my best to help you find out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah fell back into the chair as he realized, after waiting all that time in the car, the walk to the hideout and sitting through Kigongo’s story; at the end of it all, Kigongo was just as in the dark as they were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo seemed to read his thoughts.  “I have to keep low.  The police will arrest me again if they see me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then what were you doing at the rally?”  Jenna asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo looked to the floor and sighed.  When he lifted his head his eyes had changed from kindness to a dark vengeance.  He lifted his shirt to reveal the gun he had stowed in his jean pocket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jesus!” Jenna yelled from the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He killed Taban.  And he will kill others.  He must die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not sure that’s enough,”  Jenna said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both men looked her way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Laarman’s already managed to get the Bill passed as law.” She explained.  “He’s already started this cancer.  If he dies, somebody else will just take his place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid Jenna’s right, Kigongo.”  Noah told him. “I think this is a war that needs to be fought externally first.  We need to get the word out.  People outside this country need to know what’s going on here.  We need to pressure the international governments to do something.” </em>
  <em>It was Noah’s turn to take Kigongo’s hands in his own. </em>
  <em>“I’m sorry for all you lost.  But don’t let him change you.  Don’t become what he is by doing this.”  Noah pointed at the gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo nodded.  “Luke said you were wise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll find a way Kigongo.  I promise we will not give up.  But before we do, we have to find Luke.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading.  Let me know your thoughts!</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>The unrelenting heat turned the bitter flavor of the cold home-made local beer into pure heaven.  </em>
  <em>Noah felt endlessly thirsty; took three deep gulps from the cool metal cup, wiping the foam from his lips with the back of his hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite how much he drank, it didn't seem to ease his body’s dehydration.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They spent almost two days tracking down the Ugandan reporters Kigongo last saw Luke with.  It hadn’t been easy.  Mistrust and caution meant those in the know weren’t willing to simply give up any reporter’s location.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The incident of Kigongo’s rescue, meant the men had to lie low.  Luke had inadvertently turned them all into accomplices.  </em>
  <em>Not that the large man drinking with Noah in the smoky bar seemed to mind.  In fact, if anything, he seemed in awe of Luke’s unwavering force and bravery.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that moment it was of little comfort to Noah    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tracking Zesiro down was nothing short of miraculous, with people seemingly terrified of the Ugandan police.  But having the man whose life Luke saved with them, certainly seemed to open the necessary doors. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, and after local help to lose their police tail, a smiling woman in bright red garb brought Noah, Jenna and Kigongo here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here, Kigongo explained, was a home brewery, where the hostess made and sold her own beer.  It was illegal, but none of the locals would ever give the police the locations of these illicit establishments.  Life in Uganda was hard enough without having to pay a premium for imported beer in the legal bars and clubs of the city.  Those places were for tourists and the elite.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a result, it was proving a fine hideout for the Ugandan reporter who, Kigongo had explained, was one of four to be there the day of his rescue; the others being Magomu, Najja and the unofficial leader of the group, Lutalo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From Zesiro, they learned that of the reporters only one, Najja, was gay.  The rest were sympathetic to the cause.  Together they had launched an unsuccessful writing campaign in an attempt to stop the legal Bill from passing.  </em>
  <em>The four of them were already under scrutiny by the Ugandan officials, when Luke arrived to unwittingly make their situation even more precarious.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s hope was that this was it.  Finally, here, in this place, he’d find out where Luke was.  </em>
  <em>Having barely eaten or slept since his arrival, Noah found his body swaying unsteadily on the stool.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are okay?”  Kigongo asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah shook his head, wanting to ask the question on his lips, but struggling to coordinate his sleep deprived brain with this mouth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jenna saved him the trouble.  “Where is Luke Snyder?  Do you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro puffed once on his rolled cigarette, his bloodshot eyes gleaming by the dim light streaming through holes in the planks of wood that built up the shelter.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is too, too, too bad!” </em>
  <em>Lutalo stuck his head over his shoulder from his position in the front seat of the beat up old Opal to scan the road behind them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as far as Zesiro could tell they were not being followed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should not have done that!  You should not!”  Lutalo repeated yet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro had never seen anything like it.  The white man was crazy!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Lutalo, I’m sorry, okay?” Luke replied. “But it worked, didn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, but now it is not just him they will be looking for.  It is us too.  All of us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man with the yellow hair was holding the rescued and totally devastated Kigongo against his chest.  Magomu and Najja were squeezed up on the other side of them; Lutalo in the front passenger seat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro thought for a moment that it was good he had been chosen to drive.  He wasn’t exactly small, and they may not have all fit in the tiny car otherwise.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The taller, Magomu, was already finding the ride to be difficult; knees pushed up into the back of Zesiro’s seat.  He had to bend his neck forward slightly to accommodate his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do we do now?”  Luke asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“First we must find a safe place where we can take this man,” Lutalo replied.  “He cannot go home.” Then looking around at his colleagues, Lutalo realized the full extent of the problem.  “None of us can go home now.  It is too dangerous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lutalo seemed to think for a moment; leaned over and gave Zesiro the address of one of his informers in Swahili.  </em>
  <em>They rode for a while without speaking; the only sound an occasional sob from the traumatized Kigongo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One thing Zesiro knew for sure, Kigongo was by far the luckiest man he’d ever seen.  The man was a flick of a lighter away from death.  The car positively reeked of fuel in reminder of this.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly another sob seemed to join that of Kigongo.  A look in the rear-view mirror revealed a tearful Luke, holding and stroking Kigongo’s head; staring out the window and biting his fist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Luke turned his head back to Kigongo he said, “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confused, Kigongo raised his head to catch Luke’s eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner.  I’m sorry we didn’t save him too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro felt his mouth drop open.  Here was a man who had done what no other man up until that point had dared to do; would ever dare to do!  </em>
  <em>This, Luke Snyder, from America, had stood up against the most powerful and influential man in Uganda; a dangerous man who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals for the country.  Yet here he was, sad, truthfully sad, and feeling that his amazing rescue of the poor man in his arms was not enough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro shook his head as Kigongo immediately gripped Luke’s hand; squeezed; silently imparted what they already knew.  It was not Luke’s fault that Taban was dead.  It was another tragedy in a long list that seemed to grow daily, despite their efforts.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Malaika,” Kigongo swallowed, nodding his head at Luke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”  Luke asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Angel,” Lutalo translated,  “he is calling you angel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two hours later they found themselves ensconced within the tiny house of Lutalo’s latest informer; a lesbian woman called, Abbo.  She lived with her two small sons on the outskirts of the city.  </em>
  <em>Forced into an arranged married at the age of 14, the 17 year old was not all that upset when her 40 year old husband died suddenly of heart failure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now a widow, she was not exactly a catch for second marriage; but as a hidden lesbian that was just fine by her.  She had her boys and that was all she needed for the moment.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That and her burning desire to change the situation for people like herself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro watched as Abbo gently sponged the much improved Kigongo in a tin bath out in the yard; her small brood of chickens pecking at the floor by her feet.  </em>
  <em>He looked up to see Luke approaching, as the blonde continually circumvented the tiny outdoor area.  He was busy on a phone call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s not get into that, okay?”  Zesiro heard Luke say as he drew closer to where Zesiro and Lutalo sat.  “I will tell you, but I just can’t right now.  It’s all I’m eating, drinking and sleeping at the moment!  I just want to hear about good things; about you and the kids.  I miss you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s voice trailed off as he once again headed toward the back of the yard to complete another lap.  The white man did this a few times, smiling sadly as he listened to news from his home.  </em>
  <em>Finished with the call; Luke sat beside Lutalo on the small bench by Abbo’s back door; arms resting on his knees; hands gripped together in front of him.    The white man’s forehead was creased with thought.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magomu and Najja left them earlier to bury Taban; whose lifeless body they’d taken from the execution site in the trunk of the car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kigongo had protested, wanting to go with them, but Latulo promised him the men would bury Taban with the dignity he deserved.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whole thing made Zesiro feel sick.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You must stay where it is safe,” Latulo had told Kigongo, one hand on the man’s petrol stained shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, the three of them sat in silence in the burning sunshine; contemplating the situation in which they had found themselves.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,”  Luke said,  “I didn’t mean to land you all in it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ag,” Lutalo dismissed waving his hands, “we were already on the watch list.  It was only a matter of time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are married?”  Zesiro asked him, noticing for the first time the wedding ring on Luke’s hand.  “That was your wife on the phone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am married,”  Luke told them,  “but that was not my wife.  That was my husband, Noah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aisee!  No!” Zesiro shook his head, unable to believe it. “This cannot be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have heard of this,”  Lutalo said.  “It happens in America.  I have read it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shoo!”  Zesiro uttered.  “Shoo, shoo, shoo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not everywhere,”  Luke corrected.  "But it's getting better..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro looked up at the man.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s only possible in some states,”  Luke explained.  “But I gotta tell you…  I thought we had it bad in the US!  I had no idea this stuff was happening here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,”  Lutalo said, his eyes turning dark and focusing back on Kigongo shivering in the tub,  “it is very bad.  And it is getting worse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded at Lutalo’s words.  “What can I do?  How can I help?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro saw a familiar light flash in Lutalo’s eyes.  His friend had a plan.  </em>
  <em>“Tonight we will tell you everything.  We will give you all the information we have; names, dates, photographs, everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is nothing we can do with the evidence we have collected.  We have all lost our jobs.  We have no way to release this information.  But you, you could do it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want me to write?”  Luke asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lutalo nodded.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will,”  Luke told him, “but I can’t do it here.  I’m sorry, I can’t stay here.  If it was just me to think about then I would.  But I have to think about Noah and our children.  I will help you, as much as I can from the States.  I promise, I won’t give up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree,”  Lutalo said,  “y</em>
  <em>ou will best serve us outside of the country.  Where is your passport?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back at the hotel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tomorrow we will get it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro started at this.  “Are you sure?  They will be watching that place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no other way.  We must get this man out of the country.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He cannot fly out of Kampala,” Zesiro reminded him, “they will stop him at the airport.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lutalo sighed; looked down at the ground; back up at Luke.  “Zesiro is right.  We must smuggle you over the border and into Kenya.  You can fly from there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,”  Luke agreed,  “but I must make sure to keep the information you give me safe.  I can’t risk carrying that on me.  Before we head to the hotel, we’ll need to stop at a post office.  I’ll courier the information to somebody I trust.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They spent a pleasant night together, the four Ugandan reporters, Kigongo, Abbo and Luke.  </em>
  <em>Luke spoke much about his life in America and especially about his husband, Noah.  And together, they worked into the early hours, piecing together an information pack for Luke to smuggle out of Uganda.  </em>
  <em>For the first time in months, Zesiro felt the sparks of hope.  This plan could work.  Having a foreign reporter aware of the situation and fighting their corner was extremely valuable.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The following day, they drove Luke to the nearest post office where he had the pack sent via secure courier to somebody in America.  Zesiro hoped the man’s faith in this person was not misplaced.  </em>
  <em>This suddenly felt like their only chance to make a difference.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They parked a long way from the hotel.  Zesiro had earlier purchased three hooded tops for himself, Lutalo and Luke; deliberately buying a larger size for Luke in the hopes of completely concealing his skin and hair color.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They snuck, so hooded, into the hotel through the laundry room, paying each of the hotel maids to keep quiet, and by some miracle, made it to Luke’s room without being spotted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was clear they would not be able to take all of Luke’s belongings, and instead brought a small rucksack along; so that Luke could pack just the essentials.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke entered his combination on the hotel safe and withdrew his passport, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans.  Quickly he chose a few bits of clothing from the larger open suitcase and stuffed them into the bag.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he made a call on his phone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve not been able to find any trace of Tony,” Luke told his husband in America.  “I’ve searched his apartment and spoken to a few of his friends and I don't like what I’m hearing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he spoke, Luke continued to rummage around the room for things to take with him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…the reporters writing the news items in the States aren’t being told the full story.  The Ugandan government are controlling the information.  Things have been difficult for Tony.  Things are difficult.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro sensed that Luke was trying to explain the situation to his husband without causing concern.  He was being deliberately vague.  </em>
  <em>As Luke continued his conversation, Zesiro heard voices and footfalls in the hall outside.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s starting a hou-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke’s sentence was cut off by a deafening knock at the door.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The police are here,”  Lutalo said in a low but urgent voice, after checking through the door’s peephole,  “you need to hang up now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Bubby, I have to go,”  Luke was staring wide-eyed at the door. “Yes,  I’m sure everything’s fine.  There’s just som-” </em>
  <em>This time the knocks were more insistent and Zesiro saw fear cross the man’s face.  "</em>
  <em>I love you.”  </em>
  <em>Luke’s eyes didn’t once leave the door. </em>
  <em>“Whatever happens, Noah.  I love you so much.”  </em>
  <em>He hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quick,”  Luke said softly, “they are here for me, not you.  Get out on the balcony and stay there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro started to shake his head in protest, but Lutalo seemed to agree with Luke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no point all of us being arrested,”  Luke assured him,  “please...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro saw the determination in Luke’s eyes and he nodded.  Quickly he and Lutalo slipped onto the balcony, closing the glass door behind them and pressing their backs into the wall either side of it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The police had no need to bust the door down.  Luke opened it for them.  </em>
  <em>The police sergeant entered with two officers; looked Luke up and down.  “You are Luke Snyder?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke nodded, “I am.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sergeant swept his eyes over the hotel room.   “You are alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am here to inform you that you are under arrest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On what charges?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Possession of illegal substances.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro took a chance and peered into the room, just in time to see one of the police officers drop a few bricks of cocaine into Luke’s open suitcase.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke glared at the man and then smiled.  “So, this is how he wants to play it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other officer took Luke by his arm and ushered him out of the room.  The rest of them followed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as they had heard Zesiro’s story, Noah decided it was too dangerous for Jenna to remain in Uganda.   With the way people seemed to vanish in the city, Noah wanted to make sure at least one of them got back out again.  </em>
  <em>The plan was for Zesiro and other Ugandan reporters forced underground, either due to their sexual preferences or because they were sympathetic, to field smuggled information and photographs out to Jenna in Los Angeles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully the articles she wrote there would be picked up by national newspapers and, eventually, catch the attention of the world press.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The more noise they could make the better.  If Luke was alive, he’d be more likely to stay that way if the government feared retaliation from International pressure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If?”  Noah thought.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever that tiny word crossed his mind he’d close his eyes and concentrate hard until he was sure he could feel him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When...”  Noah whispered, unconsciously voicing the word to replace the ‘if’.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry?”  Zesiro asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing.” Noah replied.  “Where are Lutalo and the others?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They went in search of Luke.  There is rumor of a place where they take the homosexual people.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A place?”  Jenna asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean like a prison?”  Noah followed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zesiro nodded sadly.  “It is about five hours north of Kampala.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you contact them?  Your friends?  Ask about Luke?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are no phones.  There is no mobile signal outside Kampala.  This is Africa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I need to go there.  How do I get there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The only way is by taxi.  There is a taxi in the morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will go with you, rafiki yangu,”  Kigongo said.  “You will need a person who can speak Swahili.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah nodded. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Noah slung the rucksack over his shoulder and followed Kigongo up the hut-lined street of the small village where the van had stopped for the night. Each hut was thatched with a small projection across the front, so that its owner might sit beneath it in sun or rain. </p><p>If Luke had passed through here, or was indeed being held in the local prison only an hour north of their current location, then somebody in such a small African town might know about it. Whether his conviction that Luke was nearby was the result of hope or stubbornness Noah didn’t care.  He clung to it like a drowning sailor to a floating plank of wood.  He had not yet allowed himself to imagine what he would do otherwise.    </p><p class="MsoNormal">Kigongo fast found a place where they could spend the night; led Noah to one such dwelling. </p><p>The man was tired and told Noah he planned to turn in for the night.  It was then that Noah felt a wave of guilt.  He had been so set on finding Luke and wrapped up in his own torment, he’d not noticed how the situation was taking its toll on Kigongo.  The poor man had barely had the time to grieve the loss of his partner, when Noah and the two of them had set out on this quest. So Noah left Kigongo with their things to explore the village alone.  He was eager to search out any kind of information he could find about Luke and the other reporters.    </p><p>The village had no electricity; the only light coming from the stars above.  But Noah didn’t mind.  The darkness was acting as a kind of cloak; shielding him from prying eyes. After a short walk, he stopped in the middle of the street; wiped his sweating face.  He breathed heavily, wondering what his first move should be; though if he didn’t find something to eat soon, he was sure to fall flat on his face in the road.</p><p>He didn’t need to ask for directions to the local drinking hole.  He could already hear the raucous laughter and music usually associated with such places. He headed that way, expecting to at least find food and something to drink. </p><p>What he didn’t expect to find there was Luke himself. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">He was there.</p><p class="MsoNormal">It was so incredible, so utterly unbelievable, that for a moment Noah’s knees locked; he could do nothing but watch his husband from a distance, fatigue making his body sway slightly.   </p><p>Luke was seated in jeans and a dirty white t-shirt on an upturned log; large roaring open fire making his hair sparkle.   He was laughing; engaged in conversation with an attractive young man, whose smile Noah wanted to violently wipe off.</p><p>It was the action of Luke lifting a tankard to his lips that eventually caused the unfreezing of Noah’s knees; an indescribably huge rage bubbled quickly to the surface.  He started for Luke.  The man with whom Luke was conversing looked up with a surprised frown. The other patrons; sitting on stools beside the outdoor bar or around the fire; forgot their drinks to witness the taller white man stomp into their midst.</p><p>Luke turned startled; stared blankly at the slightly bearded stranger; until recognition flashed in his eyes, then elation, and a huge smile spread across his face.   </p><p>“You?” Luke asked the question out of sheer shock, mixed with joy; unable to comprehend the situation.  In the same instance; realizing the truth; the happiness quickly faded.</p><p>“FUCK YOU!” Noah lunged forward and got hold of Luke by the wrist; pulling hard.  “What the <em>hell</em> do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Luke’s face turned a strange grey, his eyes wide and round.  He jerked back; tried to free his wrist; but there was no way Noah was letting him go.  He yanked Luke up; caused him to drop his tankard in the fire with a loud hiss; whirled him around and pushed him forward in an attempt to get away from the current set of curious onlookers. </p><p>By now, the music and singing had stopped; there was an instant stir among the crowd.  The group of men near to Luke began to move forward; Noah realizing too late he was in trouble.  Two of the men grabbed at him; flung him backward.  Two more stood in front of Luke; protecting him from what they saw as a direct attack.</p><p>It was only then that Luke found his voice, “Wait!” </p><p>But the testosterone was already flowing and the men didn’t hear him.  Before Noah knew it, he was the recipient of a powerful punch to the stomach that left him winded.  The two men holding him let go; he buckled over, coughing onto the floor. </p><p>“Wait,” Luke yelled, more urgently this time.  He raced around the men to stand with his arms out over Noah, “it’s okay!  It’s alright!  I know him!”</p><p>His friends dropped back, but continued to watch Noah with mistrust and dubiousness. </p><p>“You want to go with <em>this</em> man?”  The young man asked Luke, dismissing Noah as though he was some stray dog that had turned up off the street. </p><p>Luke made a small sound that may have been laughter with a hint of panic.  He turned and looked down at Noah.  “Yes, Lutalo,” he said,  “yes, I want to go with him.”</p><p>The other man shrugged; held up both his hands; let them pass. Reaching forward, Luke dug his fingers hard into the back of Noah’s wrist; startling Noah with the sudden pain of it.  Luke whirled around and dragged Noah up off the ground; pulling Noah along behind him. </p><p>Once they were out of sight, the grip on Noah’s wrist became a vice-hold on his arm, the pain of which may have been enjoyable if it was done solely out of happiness to see him. But Noah could tell that Luke’s anger had risen to the same level as his own.  And that just made Noah all the more furious.</p><p>“What the fuck are you…?” Noah hissed through his teeth.  “Days looking for you and… and you’re <em>drinking</em>?”</p><p>Luke blinked at him confused; pushed Noah back.  “What the fuck? I wasn’t <em>drinking</em>!  For your information that was ginger-beer!  Give me some credit!”</p><p>Noah snorted and gave Luke as good a glare as he was getting. </p><p>“We can’t talk here,”  Luke quickly replied with frustration, scanning the area around them.  He turned and continued to pull Noah further down the dirt road, out of the town,; finding a hidden shelter under the dry, drooping leaves of a dying willow tree.</p><p>It was dark; nobody would be able to see them in there. </p><p>Luke whirled instantly on him; lifted Noah's shirt to briefly check for bruising.  “What he hell are you doing here, for God’s sake?”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing here, Luke?” he yelled back, pushing Luke's hands off his shirt. “I’m looking for you!  You fucking, overly impulsive, idiot, jerk!”  Noah took Luke quickly by the shoulders; pulled him flush to his chest; and kissed him hard, bruising his lips.  Fear, anger, and the sheer relief of finding him were amalgamated into a solid jolt of desire, and he found himself shaking with it.  So was Luke;  the blonde clinging to him, trembling in his arms. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Noah whispered, feeling his fear, burying his face into Luke’s neck,  “it’s okay.”</p><p>Luke jerked suddenly upright and out of Noah’s grasp.  “OKAY?” he gasped; horror in his voice. “It’s not okay! <em> Fuck</em>!  You’re <em>here</em>!”</p><p>“And where the <em>hell</em> else would I be, with you tearing off into fucking nowhere and risking your stupid neck?” </p><p>Luke was visibly shaking.</p><p>“Why did you keep it from me?” Noah demanded.  “Why didn’t you tell me what you knew about Uganda before you left?”</p><p>“Because you wouldn’t have let me come, that’s why!  You would have tried to stop me and…”</p><p>Noah hit him, a full fisted punch that caught Luke hard across the cheekbone.</p><p>“FUCK YOU!” Noah screamed for the second time; even as he froze; sickened; in the face of what he'd just done.</p><p>Holding his cheek Luke’s head turned back with shock to face the seething Noah.  His eyes burned fire and he flung himself forward with a groan of anger, pushing Noah backward into the trunk of the tree.  His forearm crossing Noah’s heaving chest. “Don’t you hit me!  EVER!” </p><p>Noah wanted to hit him again, that sickening mix of love, anger and fear fueling him.  Instead he grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair and funneled the energy into kissing him as hard as he could.</p><p>Luke squirmed; struggled against him; made angry strangled noises, but eventually groaned; kissing Noah back as they sank to their knees together.  Luke’s arms came round Noah's; the brunette pushing him down into the leaf-matted ground beneath the tree. They shared a long and desperate kiss until they were crying; choking and gasping; tears running down their faces as they clutched at each other. </p><p>“Why,”  Luke sobbed, “why did you have to follow?” </p><p>“You know why…  It’s not just your life you’re risking anymore.  Why can’t you ever see that Luke?”</p><p>“Noah…  I had to come.  I wanted so much to write this story.  Tony was missing and there were all these reports of people dying.”</p><p>Noah pushed Luke back so that they were once again separated.</p><p>“And is that what you want, ha, Luke?  You want to die?  You want some fucking knight in shining armor, hero shit, death?”</p><p>“No!  I... I thought it would be okay.”</p><p>Noah laughed sardonically. “They know about you… I followed a trail of gossip to get here!”</p><p>“They won’t do anything.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because, they already have the eyes of the world on them with Tony’s disappearance.  They won’t want to risk another western tourist missing…  especially not a reporter.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty big gamble you’re taking there, Luke.”</p><p>“I never meant for things to end up like this.  I just came to write my story and leave,  I promise.  But when the guys took me to witness an execution I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing.  I have to do what I can to expose this to the world.”</p><p>Lying flat on his back, Noah brought his arm up over his tired eyes.  “Do you remember you once told me that some of things you love about me are also the things you hate?”</p><p>The blonde head nodded.</p><p>Noah looked sideways at Luke. “Well, ditto, Snyder…”</p><p>“I know.  I know it was a mistake to come.”</p><p>“You must have known, Luke.  You must have known I’d come.  That I’d follow you here, when you stopped calling…”</p><p>“I hoped you wouldn’t…  I hoped you’d put Nicky and Mia before us.”</p><p>Noah drew breath and his eyes widened in realization.</p><p>Luke sadly nodded. “I can’t go back via Kampala, and they’ve confiscated my passport anyway.  Lutalo’s gonna take me over the border and into Kenya.  You have to go back alone, Bubby.”</p><p>Noah shook his head; swallowed hard. “Not without you.  Don’t make me do it!  Don’t ask me too!”</p><p>“You have to.  For the kids.”</p><p>It was a reality Noah didn’t want to accept; couldn’t accept.  He was just about to nod his reluctant agreement when he realized something.  “I don’t think I can go back to Kampala anymore than you can.”</p><p>Luke sat up. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Laarman?  I kinda called him the devil to his face.”</p><p>Luke’s hand came up to his mouth; he slowly shook his head, but he smiled slightly at the thought.  "Man, I'd have paid to see that..."</p><p>Noah reached up; traced a tender path down Luke’s jaw before speaking through strangled breaths, “He said you were dead.” </p><p>“Oh, Bubby…”  Luke whispered; eyes filled with tears. “Shit.  That fucking bastard!”</p><p>“I knew you weren’t.  I felt it.”</p><p>Luke fell on top of Noah then, grabbing his face with both hands; pressing their foreheads together. Noah slid his palm up the back of Luke’s neck, fingers curling round the nape, a thumb searching the reassuring pulse of his heart.  It was racing as was his own.  He tugged lightly with his hand, drawing Luke down.  Luke came, arms trembling and giving way beneath him.</p><p>“Did they hurt you?”</p><p>Luke shook his head and Noah sighed.</p><p>“How did you know?” Luke asked.</p><p>“I told you.  I followed a trail of gossip to find you.  I just didn’t expect to find you here.  We thought you’d be at the prison.”</p><p>Noah snaked both arms around him and drew Luke in tight, reveling in the warm and alive weight of him.  He snuggled his neck closer so that he could feel the full force of Luke’s breath on his skin.  He lay back in the dust, bruised, sweaty, starving, dehydrated, but relieved beyond all description.</p><p>They stayed there long enough for the crickets, temporarily silenced by the noise of their argument, to resume their gentle songs.  Sniffing, Luke sat up to look down at Noah, really studying him.  “Looks like you haven’t seen a razor in a while.”   </p><p>Noah laughed; Luke reached down to feel the hair on his jaw.  Noah hadn’t had time or the will power to shave since he arrived in Uganda. “You like?”</p><p>“I could get used to it,”  Luke replied.  He sighed and lay back down to tighten his hold on Noah.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t want you to come after me but… Noah… right now I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>Noah kissed his temple, examined the light formation of a bruise on Luke's chin. “So am I.  I’m sorry I punched you.”</p><p>“I deserved it.”</p><p>Noah reached under the hem of Luke’s shirt; searched out bare skin which rippled into goose-bumps under his touch.  He pulled Luke close, ran his hands over bare back and shoulders; buried his face into Luke’s hair and neck, exploring, desperately needing more.</p><p>“Luke?” he asked.  It was almost like begging.</p><p>Luke pulled back; rubbed at Noah’s cheek. “I know.  Me too.  But we can’t here.”</p><p>As if to prove Luke’s point, they heard the footsteps and voices as a group of people walked the path past the willow tree.  They both scrambled back up against the trunk, trying to remain as quiet as possible; faces close and eyes burning together.   </p><p>“We shouldn’t even be talking here like this,”  Luke whispered. “It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>Noah nodded. “Where?  I have to have to you or I'm going to die.”</p><p>Their lips met in heated fire and Luke groaned as they parted.  “Lutalo organised a hut for me.  But we can’t be seen.  Follow close, okay?”</p><p>“Always...”  Noah replied.  Luke smiled at him, eyes shining, dimples deepening.</p><p>There were still so many unanswered questions, so much to talk about, but their need for each other in that moment overrode all else. </p><p>***</p><p>Luke’s hut was some distance from the willow tree.  Lutalo had been smart and picked a location on the outskirts of the village that was dark and quiet.  They reached it by ducking quickly from shadow to shadow, hiding behind walls, trees and buildings; avoiding people at all cost.</p><p>They stood beside the walls of one hut; Luke pointed over the dirt road. “It’s that one.”</p><p>There was a fire burning in a metal drum nearby.  For the first time since the bar, Noah could really see Luke’s face clearly;  leaves from a nearby tree created strange patterns on his cheek. Noah looked about to make sure they were alone; took Luke’s hand in his, palm to palm.  His breath hitched and he swallowed when Luke smiled out the corner of his mouth.  Luke brought their linked hands down together; leaned up to kiss Noah gently on the lips. Noah raised Luke’s hand to his mouth; kissed it on the knuckle of his fourth finger where the gold ring blinked, solid and real in the dim light. </p><p>Luke pulled him quickly over the road, stopping to unlock the crude bolt on the door with a small key from his pocket.</p><p>The circular, stone-built hut wasn’t much on the inside.  Thatched like all the buildings in the village, it consisted of a straw mat, a handmade table and a box of cooking utensils which Noah then realized must take place on the tiny fireplace in the middle of the room. With no windows, Noah was pleased the fire was not currently burning.  He hated to imagine how hot and acrid the place would become. </p><p>Luke left him by the door; felt his way through the room until he located a small kerosene lamp.  It didn’t provide much light, but it was better than nothing and, if there was one thing Noah was sure of, he wanted to see Luke; every part of him.</p><p>Luke searched a crude wooden box under the table; withdrew a tub of Vaseline.  “Good thing I saw this in here earlier.” </p><p>He smiled and Noah smiled back; shook his head as Luke placed the tub within easy reach of the mat on the floor. </p><p>“I've been thinking about you so much..." Luke breathed.  "I've wanted you so much.  Wished for it...  All of you inside of me….  And… as if by some kind of strange African magic… here you are.”</p><p>As soon as Luke was close enough, Noah began to undress him; eyes urgently inspecting for damage.  Seeing none, Noah’s fingers curved and flattened over Luke’s chest, checking again… just to be sure.  A hand came to rest on one nipple; circling there in a way that made the blonde gasp.  Noah’s eyes shot up to meet his. </p><p>“Do you have any idea what ‘rafiki yangu’ means?”  Noah asked.</p><p>Luke moved forward; his small laugh brushing Noah’s skin, making him shiver even in the heat. </p><p>“Why?”  Luke asked, pulling back to smile his dazzling smile. </p><p>“Kigongo...”  Luke’s eyebrows lifted with surprise as Noah continued, “Kigongo keeps calling me that.”</p><p>“You found Kigongo?”  Luke smiled with amazement.</p><p>Noah nodded.  “Actually, he found me.  He’s here...”</p><p>Luke blinked.  “He’s <em>here</em>?  You mean <em>here</em>… here…?”</p><p>“Yes.  He was determined to help me find you.  He was pretty beat when we got here, so he turned in for the night.”</p><p>“Wow!” Luke laughed, shaking his head just as Noah bent, finding his mouth on the first try.</p><p>“So,” he murmured against the wide, sweet curve of Luke’s lip; hands sliding down to Luke’s hips, cupping,  “what does it mean?”</p><p>Luke shuddered against him, the twitter of his laughter passing right from his lips to Noah’s soul like sustenance.  Luke’s hands worked at undoing the buttons down Noah’s shirt, pushing the cotton from his shoulders until the shirt lay in creases on the clay floor of the hut.  His hands quickly working on releasing Noah from his jeans.  “It means, my friend.” </p><p>Noah smiled at that; felt the heat rise as Luke dropped his own jeans; stood completely naked before him. Noah slid his arms around him and pulled Luke close against him; paused for breath; slipped his tongue between the man’s lips.  The taste was intoxicating; he lost track of his senses, breathing Luke’s breath; smelling that smooth oak-i-ness of him; now laced with an earthiness from Africa's red soil. </p><p>Noah could feel the sexual tension in every part of Luke’s body; felt a strong surge; wanting Luke madly.  Luke kissed him deeply.  Noah responded with a desperate affection, hungry for his touch. </p><p>
  <em>Oh God.</em>
</p><p>Losing control Noah hoisted Luke up, the blonde grunted with surprise but didn’t fight it when Noah just about slammed him down onto the straw mat; brushing his nose over Luke’s stomach; inhaling deeply.  Quickly, urgently, he flipped the lid on the Vaseline; smothered two fingers with it.  Luke was putting a hand on the back of Noah’s head, Noah needed no encouragement to take Luke's warm hardness into his mouth. </p><p>Luke was hot and tasted gamey; smelling like sweat and dry grass and the smoke from the fire.  Running his tongue down Luke’s length, Noah worked his mouth back and forth, sucking and spreading spit over him. Luke grunted; stroked Noah’s face, meshing his fingers in his hair, sometimes so tightly it hurt. </p><p>Keeping his mouth in place, Noah pushed the two lubricated fingers inside of Luke.</p><p>“Jesus,” Luke exclaimed, his hip lifting slightly,  “I missed this!  I missed you, baby.” </p><p>Luke thrust into his mouth, his skin brushing against Noah’s chin.  A drop of salty liquid slid onto Noah’s tongue.  He knew Luke was close, so he withdrew both his mouth and his hand to press kisses up Luke’s navel to his chest; eventually finding a willing mouth to get to get lost inside. </p><p>Luke’s hands were already pressing the small of Noah's back, urging him down until Noah was filling him with a laud moan of pleasure.  He was so hard and swollen that the slightest movement from Luke sent exquisite sensations raging through his pelvis. Not able to wait, his previous state of exhaustion momentarily forgotten, he pounded; the climax quick to build.  He squeezed his hands under them, cupping Luke’s buttocks, to pull himself deeper.</p><p>“Fuck!” Noah grunted, leaving one hand where it was and interlacing the fingers of the other with Luke’s; squeezing tight. </p><p>His pelvis rammed up tight against Luke as he emptied himself inside.  Breathing hard, he bent over Luke, taking his weight on his hands, while the contractions of Luke’s own orgasm bled him of every last drop of pleasure. </p><p>It was a moment before either of them could move; but once Noah came back around, he pulled himself back up to nibble at Luke’s lips; Luke’s hands twirling Noah’s hair. </p><p>Only when he had to did Noah withdraw.  </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered into Luke’s ear,  “god, Luke, I love you…”</p><p>“Stay with me forever, okay?”  Luke said, snuggling close.</p><p>“All my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Noah fell asleep.  He had no idea for how long, but it was the best sleep he’d had in days.  For now, the worry over Luke was greatly lessened. </p><p class="MsoNormal">For a second he thought he’d dreamed it, but he opened his eyes to Luke’s brown ones, studying him.  They said nothing for quite some time; just lay peacefully welded together.  Tried to keep the gravity of their situation at bay for the moment.  </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah was the first to move, his hand pressing lightly down the center of Luke’s chest;  Luke sighing contently.  Noah bent his head upward to kiss Luke, sweet and slow, feeling how relaxed Luke’s mouth was under his.  He nuzzled his forehead into Luke’s shoulder, breathing in the raw, ripe scent of him, of them. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“How long was I sleeping for?”  Noah asked; his nose still squashed within the contours of Luke’s neck.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke stuck a palm under his own head and looked up at the thatched ceiling. “About an hour I guess.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Did you sleep at all?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Some.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You’re worried that I’m here, aren’t you?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke nodded.  “Worried… and… happy.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Same here.  There’s no place I want to be but with you.  Always with you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">It was Luke’s turn to lean in for a kiss.  He lightly nipped at the corners of Noah’s lips; moved suddenly, spinning over and pressing the heat of his body on top of Noah, who shuddered under the feel of him.  “Show me.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke brought Noah’s hand down; pressed it between his legs; murmured against Noah’s mouth until Noah was completely overcome.  He rolled them heavily over; nudging Luke’s legs apart.  Luke cried out; bit hard into shoulder skin, as Noah took him again; reigniting that pleasant burn that was still present there.</p><p class="MsoNormal">***</p><p class="MsoNormal">It was still dark when they were woken up by the terrible crowing of a nearby rooster.  Noah felt like he was floating somehow; still tired and disorientated from emotion and the effort of the past few days.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke shifted next to him, groping around in his sleep until he found Noah’s waist; turning to curve himself behind; belly to buttock.  There was no possible way for Noah to describe the frightening depth of the intimacy between them.  There were no words for the ache of tenderness he always felt, when Luke cried out and quaked in his arms; the protectiveness he felt. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Moments like these, when the outside world would vanish like smoke from a fire, had a certain power to them he could never hope to explain.  And no matter what was going on in their lives he would revel in it; soak it in; store the memory away. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Because with Luke, he could never be sure it wouldn’t be their last.    </p><p class="MsoNormal">He was just thinking these things when Luke kissed the back of his neck; rose to leave.    </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Wait,” Noah grabbed at Luke’s wrist to pull him back down, “where are you going?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke smiled. “I’ll be right back,” he glanced deeply into Noah's eyes, “I promise.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah’s chin curled upward, his brow furrowed. “Better…”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke kissed that frowning forehead; re-lit the kerosene lamp; stood up to cross the small round room. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Opposite them was a large iron jug and a matching wash basin. Luke brought the wash basin over to the side of the mat on which Noah lay; returned to fetch the Jug.  In Luke’s nakedness, it was to Noah as though he was watching an oil painting come to life.  Noah lifted up on his side, head elevated by his elbow; watched as Luke poured water from the jug into the basin.  A yellow sponge inside the basin floated to the top. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“What are you doing?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke laughed.  “It’s the African version of a bath.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Oh,”   Noah nodded, realizing.  Of course, with no indoor plumbing, they would have to either wash in the river, which at the moment was a mere trickle, or like this. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke lifted a small ceramic saucer from the wooden table.  On this was a large bottle-green shapeless lump of what Noah assumed was soap.</p><p class="MsoNormal">His assumption was correct.  Luke lifted the sponge up; waited for the larger drops to fall before squeezing out the excess water.  He anointed it with soap which awakened the crisp and clean scent of herbs; began to run it over Noah’s body; obviously enjoying Noah’s damp and smooth curves.    </p><p class="MsoNormal">“This is… different…” Noah smiled with interest.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke laughed; brought the sponge down onto the warm skin of Noah’s stomach, gently soaping him up.  He was careful to use very little water, so that the mat remained dry. Noah closed his eyes and sighed at the amazing coolness; enjoyed the texture of the sponge as it softly tickled his skin clean. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“I love your body,”  Luke whispered. When Noah opened his eyes he realized Luke was trance-like; speaking his thoughts aloud. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah closed his eyes again, relaxing and leaving Luke to his work.  He felt the sponge travel over his chest, his neck; under his chin; providing welcomed relief from the heat of the air.  He heard as Luke dipped the sponge into the basin; rang it out; continued the cleaning process by running it down Noah’s one arm and then the other; paying careful attention to the armpits.</p><p class="MsoNormal">The air was so hot that Luke didn’t need a towel.  Noah’s skin would dry almost as soon as Luke was done in that area.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Finished with the upper body, Luke turned his attention to Noah’s legs; Noah laughing as Luke tickled his inner thigh. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke joined in the laugh; stopped for a minute to press a smiling kiss to Noah’s lips.  “Love you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Same here.” </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah took in a sharp breath as the cloth lowered to the dark hair below and Luke spent some time cleaning him up there. </p><p class="MsoNormal">They took the task in turns, enjoying the closeness of each other; speaking little, even though they both knew there was plenty to say. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Done with their bath; believing they still had some alone time before they had to let the real world in; Luke clasped Noah down to his chest; thoughtfully rubbed his thumb in circles over the palm of Noah’s hand. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“I know you so well,”  Noah whispered; halfway between wakefulness and sleep. “That morning at home,  I saw the paper, I knew…”  he snuggled closer into Luke’s hair, growing drowsier,  “I just knew something like this was going to happen...”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Okay,” Luke said softly, also giving way to the tiredness, “I admit it.  You were right.” </p><p class="MsoNormal">Fogged with sleep, Luke’s voice fell away.  Noah sighed contently as he drifted off; but a moment later was yanked from bliss as Luke jerked up, his voice slicing through Noah's consciousness, “You mean the afternoon, right?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hm?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke shifted suddenly, leaving Noah’s arms empty;glaring down at him with suspicion.  “You said morning at home....  But you mean the afternoon at my office, right?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ah… I…”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You mean the afternoon at my office, RIGHT, Noah?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It was…” Too late, Noah realized his mistake.  Immediately he wanted to lie.  He wanted to say he meant the afternoon; but he couldn’t and wouldn’t lie to Luke.  Not like that.  Not after a direct question.  Anyway, in taking so long to answer he gave Luke all he needed to know regardless.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You knew,” Luke said; voice just above a disbelieving whisper; but sounding loud to Noah’s guilty ears.  “You <em>knew</em> about Tony, didn’t you?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke was sitting right up now, anger clear as day.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“No,” Noah began, trying to regain control of this sudden and unexpected situation, “I mean… yes… but-”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“How long had you known?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah sat up and brought his knees up to his chest.  “I found out a week before.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke’s eyes bulged. “And you never thought to say anything?” Luke stood up; snatched at his pile of clothes on the floor.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hold on,”  Noah begged, “Luke… I can explain…”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sure, explain!  I want to hear how you explain this!”  Luke was furious, but he did stop his rummaging for clothes long enough to hear Noah out.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Okay, okay,”  Noah stood up too, suddenly feeling very naked in every way,  “I did see a news article.  But I-” He took a deep breath, searching desperately for the words that might help Luke to understand.  “I knew there was nothing you could do, but that you’d still try.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What are you talking about?”  Luke asked him, pulling his white t-shirt back from inside-out and jerking it over his head.  “Of course there was something I could do.  I could write.  And maybe that’s a small thing, but it’s something I CAN DO!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, Luke,”  Noah nodded,  “you can write.  And maybe that does help in some way, but… but you cannot single handily save every gay person in this country.  It’s too much a part of culture here.   You can’t change any of that in an instant; certainly not by putting yourself at risk to write one small news story.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You don’t know that for sure.  If there are enough of us writing then…?”   But deep down, Luke knew the truth. Noah could hear the pain in his voice; that huge part of him that just wanted the world to be a fair and safe place.  The part that Noah had always loved and feared with equal measure. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Listen, Luke.  If I had seen that article and thought for one second that there was anything we could do for Tony and Kizza then…” he sighed, not knowing what he would have done.  “It wasn’t easy for me to keep that from you.  But I didn’t want you to go.”  Noah’s eyes found Luke’s.  “I didn’t want you to go.  I didn’t know what or even if there was any danger in you coming here or if you’d ever come.  I just knew it didn’t feel right.  And… god, I couldn’t, Luke… I couldn’t risk you getting hurt.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke stood stiff a few feet from Noah; still only half dressed in his t-shirt; breathing heavily.  “It wasn’t your place to make that choice for me.”  Noah watched as Luke clenched his teeth.  “No matter what you thought.”  Luke shook his head. “You knew I was worried about Tony and you found out at least some information on what happened to him.  You found out something so important – Noah, how could you keep that from me?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">The tone of betrayal in Luke’s voice was too much for Noah.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Damn it, I was afraid, Luke!  Afraid that if I told you, you’d do just what you <em>have</em> done!”  Noah chocked on a sudden sob. “You’d leave me!  You’d try to come and find the answers for yourself.  And now look at us!  Look at what happens, Luke!  EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME!  Now both of us are stuck here in the godforsaken place full of people who hate us!”  Emotion seemed to catch up to Noah then in a single blast.  Quickly he set to work finding his own clothes from the floor, tugging on his jeans as he continued his tirade.  “Days,” he yelled, “of sweat and terror!  Days of worry and fruitless searching!”  He pulled his shirt over his head, marched over to Luke and shoved him hard, catching him off balance to that he landed with his naked backside to the floor.  “Days of wondering whether you were dead or the police were hurting you!  Only to find you singing and laughing in some bar in the middle of fucking nowhere!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">It was Luke’s turn to look guilty and it was clear that he was uncharacteristically speechless.   </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Did you even think about me at all?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Luke whispered something which might have been “every day” but Noah was done with listening to him.  He struggled into his shoes. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Did you even once think about what I was going through?  No phone calls; not at your hotel; no-one’s seen you and you don’t fucking show up on your flight?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Noah, I-“</p><p class="MsoNormal">“And don’t try to tell me it’s because there’s no phone signal out here!  If you cared enough, you would have found a way to send me a message!”  He hated that he could hear the tears in his voice. “Just one fucking message, Luke!”  With that he whirled away; jerked open the door before Luke could stop him.  He stood hesitant for a moment, silhouetted in the doorway; dark strands of hair blowing in the wind; reluctant after everything to leave Luke, but at the same time so angry he thought he must. </p><p class="MsoNormal">He left as soon as he heard Luke call his name.     </p><p class="MsoNormal">***</p><p class="MsoNormal">Somehow he found himself seated under the same willow tree as the night before.  It looked completely different in the early morning light, but he could still make out the patterns in the ground where they had lain.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hello.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">The voice made him jump.  He looked up and recognized the man Luke was speaking to by the fire the night before.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You are Noah?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah nodded. “How did you work that out?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You mean besides the yelling I just heard?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You heard that?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Just the end.  You were very loud.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah nodded, turning his attention back to his hands which were busy shredding a blade of grass.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I met with Kigongo in the village.  He was very worried about you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah sighed, berating himself for forgetting about his friend.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It is okay.  Kigongo explained who you are and I told him you went with Luke.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Thank you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“May I sit?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah nodded and the man took a seated stance next to him on the dried up willow leaves. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“My name is Lutalo.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I know,”  Noah smiled.  He’d already worked that out. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hungry?”  For the first time Noah noticed the folded cloth in Lutalo’s hands.  “I have food.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Lutalo placed the cloth on the ground between them, unwrapping it to reveal several bread rolls and some cheese, obviously all homemade.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah didn’t even wait to respond, he dived at a bread roll and stuffed it in his mouth, barely chewing and feeling a burn as the too large chunks dropped down his throat. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Thank you,”  he tried to say with his mouth full.  Until he’d seen the food, he’d actually forgotten just how hungry he was. </p><p class="MsoNormal">They ate in a companionable silence for a while.  Lutalo allowing Noah to still the hunger pangs, which Noah now realized were part of the reason for his elevated anger and irritation toward Luke. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“It is impressive.  The risk you have taken to find him.  That is a strong love I think.” </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah sniffed and nodded, wiping the crumbs from his fingers on the sides of his jeans.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“So now you have found him… you are just going to leave?  As his friend I must ask you to stay and not be so angry.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah laughed almost bitterly.  “I can’t leave him.  And he knows that.  That’s why you’re the one out here begging me to stay and he’s still over there at the hut.” </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lutalo smiled and nodded, seeing Noah’s point.  “He could not call you, you know?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah turned to face him again.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“He could not call you.  He has been with the police all this time.  We only rescued him yesterday.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Rescued him?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“He was very sad.  He knew you would worry.  He wanted to contact you but I told him we would send word today and I asked him to come to the bar.  Because he was not happy.  He was telling me stories about you… It is the only time he smiles like that… with the shimo.”   Lutalo pressed both forefingers into his cheek.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Dimples?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, that is the word…” </p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah couldn’t help a slight smile as he stood then, shaking the leaves from his behind.  “What did you mean just now, Lutalo?  What did you mean when you said you rescued him?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Lutalo was just about to reply when a third voice interrupted them by frantically calling, “Lutalo?  Lutalo?  Je hapa?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">At first Lutalo held a hand out over Noah’s chest as a sign for him not to move.  But he seemed to recognize the voice; stepped out from the cover of the willow tree.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Mimi hapa,” he called. </p><p class="MsoNormal">A young boy with a green bandanna arrived.  The child was flustered and totally out of breath.  “Police hapa,” he said earnestly pointing back toward the village.  “Wanatafuta kila mahali!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah did not like the look that statement in Swahili put on Lutalo’s face.  “What is it?  What did he say?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Lutalo took one look at him, thinking quickly, “Come!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noah followed Lutalo and the boy back toward Luke’s hut; not through the town; the way Luke and Noah had traveled the night before; but around the outskirts of the village, hidden by some heavy thorn-bush growth.</p><p class="MsoNormal">They heard the commotion before they even reached the hut.  Voices were yelling, dogs were barking, people were screaming and they could hear doors being banged in.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Terrified, Noah began to run faster, until he was passing Lutalo.  He reached the hut just in time to see two police officers dragging a struggling and handcuffed Luke and shoving him into the back of their cruiser.  Another officer pulled on the lead of a vicious looking dog, which kept straining inches from reaching the skin of Luke’s arm. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Luke!” Noah shouted; made to run forward.  But heavy arms pulled him back into the shelter of the bush.  He fought and struggled desperately.  Realizing that Lutalo had now been joined by another of his friends.  Both men and the boy worked to hold him down.  He knew Lutalo was talking to him, but at first he couldn’t hear a word of it.  His ears were roaring with fear. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“You cannot!”  Noah finally heard Lutalo say.  “I’m sorry!  They must not see you here!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Gasping, but stopping in his struggles, Noah turned his head.  Through a gap in the bushes he watched wide-eyed as the car, with Luke inside, drove out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Free from the vice hold of Lutalo and his friend, Noah rapidly scrambled up; feet skidding a few times on the tiny round stones beneath them.  He stumbled as he pushed through the gap in the bushes.  O</span>
  <span>blivious to how the nasty thorns had cut harshly into his bare skin, he ran up the potholed dirt road, that passed the small group of huts on its way north and out of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the spot where the car had been, his blue eyes glued to the horizon where the vehicle disappeared from sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah was aware of the loud squeaks escaping his lips with each desperate gasp, but it was the only sound he seemed capable of.  Fatigue, hunger, thirst and sweat all forgotten; heart struggling.  </span>
  <span>His body shivered in shock and bewilderment; eventually he uttered, “This… isn’t… happening.”  </span>
  <span>He looked around crazily; first at the busted in doorway of Luke’s hut; then at the small crowd of curious villagers slowly gathering to see what all the noise was about.   </span>
  <span>“This isn’t happening. No, no, no...”  </span>
  <span>His eyes fell on Kigongo as he appeared from within the small group of people.  </span>
  <span>“Will they hurt him?” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigongo seemed incapable of replying.  He merely returned Noah’s stare with a look of abject sorrow and sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling he would not get reassurance from that camp, Noah whipped around to find Lutalo; his friend and the small boy sadly watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will they hurt him?” he asked again, louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo, ever the leader; honest and stronger than the others; replied in the simplest of ways, “Yes, this time he will die I think.”  </span>
  <span>His eyes were as sincere as Noah had ever seen on a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts jumbled; impossible to think; impossible to react.  Suddenly he had the strongest urge to get out of there; out from under the glare of strangers’ eyes.  </span>
  <span>Noah entered the hut; closed the broken door as best he could to shield himself; hide even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in the center of the room, surveying the mat where just hours before he held Luke in his arms, Noah’s befuddled brain began to wonder if he’d dreamed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re going to kill him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought come so sudden to him, even as he’d struggled within those few moments to deny them.  He knew it was true.  Luke had escaped; made them look bad.  They would seek revenge in the worst way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as these notions hit his consciousness he hammered them back down.  He hammered all the negative thoughts back down, just as he had done from the first moment back in L.A., when he realized Luke might be in trouble. </span>
  <span>He denied those feelings.  He did the one thing Holden was working so hard to help him stop doing.  But in this case he needed to, or he would fall apart for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed it too.  He began to get his breath back; he began to steady his racing heart; he eve began to believe that what he knew to be true was not so. </span>
  <span>But this idea quickly crumbled again when Luke himself revealed a message that could not be denied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glinting on the table under the light of the paraffin lamp, where Luke knew Noah would find it, was Luke’s wedding ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah took a step toward it; knees buckled from under him.   He was left kneeling before the table like a pilgrim before some precious shrine. He released an anguished cry which he was sure they heard from outside.  But blessedly nobody disturbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… please…” his voice was a mere whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t give up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakily reached out for the small object but could not make himself take it; his hand hovering there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he took it, was he accepting Luke’s defeat? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it was clear this wasn’t left as a message of hope; this was a goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His index finger circled the cold circumference of the ring; round and around as he rocked back and forth on his knees.   </span>
  <span>Like some unending nightmare, Luke was stripped from him again.  All those fears he contained within himself; the fears he’d carried daily; that were a part of his love for Luke; were storming and raging through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand clawed over the ring; entrapping it in his palm and bringing the precious object up closer to his lips; pressing as he drew in air through his teeth.   </span>
  <span>Sobs began to wrack his body and he willed them away.  He didn’t have a whole lot of time, he knew, but he couldn’t seem to get himself together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes moved to the side, catching something else left by Luke.  Noah snatched the small saucer closer and stared down at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he defiantly announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening up his hand he revealed the platinum band; still trying to reorder his mind and come up with a solution.  </span>
  <span>He didn’t have one, but there was one thing he was totally committed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not over!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently slipped Luke’s ring onto his finger until it came to rest against his own.  </span>
  <span>Kissing both the rings and speaking with his lips upon them, he whispered, “I’m not giving up.  You hear me, Luke.  I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and marched back outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left sitting on the table was the bar of soap on which, using the end of a match stick, Luke had hastily scrapped two words, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo was proud of this Luke.  He didn’t know the man.  They had only just met.  Yet he could say for certain that he was proud of him.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>The moment the police left the hotel room with Luke; there was no question they would follow.  They sprinted out the back of the hotel and round to the front, just in time to watch them load Luke into a cruiser and set off.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Thinking quickly, Lutalo jacked the nearest car, a white Ford Fiesta, and they sped off after them; watching as they park and dragged Luke inside the nearest police station.    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He and Zesiro sat outside in the car for some time.  After three hours, Lutalo went inside to see if he could hear anything, but there was no sign of any activity within the station.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They decided to return to base and find Magomu and Najja; regroup and discuss what they would do.  Of all the reporters who had campaigned for the cause, Zesiro was the most well known by the police; easily recognizable due to his gargantuan size.    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>As such, Lutalo was adamant that Zesiro lay low and he took Magomu and Najja with him to the police station. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They sat parked outside for what seemed like a lifetime, eating and sleeping there.  Keeping watch.  Eventually, four officers reappeared with an exhausted looking Luke in tow.  They shoved him back into a parked police cruiser; set off through the city streets heading north.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo and his two friends were hot on their tail.  Najja telephoned Zesiro to fill him in as soon as they realized they would be driving out of Kampala.    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>In less than one week this Luke had proved himself a valuable ally in their fight.  It was a war Lutalo and his reporter friends had toiled for over seven years, ever since the first whisper of anti-homosexual legislation began to pass from one government official’s ear to the next.  Quiet at first; like a wisp of wind passing by.  But gradually growing in strength and speed; waiting for a change in direction to transform into a gale.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>And that typhoon came in the form of a man called Simon Laarman.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“A man?” Lutalo angrily shook his head as he thought to himself, his eyes fixed on the bumpy road ahead; hands squeezing irately around the steering wheel.  “No.  This is no man.  A person who could convince a country’s leaders to murder and torture its people is not a man!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They had been following the police cruiser for more than a day.  They followed it non-stop until it came across the washed away bridge and had to change course.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Is this good or bad?”  Najja asked him in their native tongue.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Good, my friend,”  Lutalo replied, smiling out the corner of his mouth,  “this means they must stop for the night.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Najja nodded, following Lutalo’s train of thought.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Sure enough, their chance came in the early dawn.  Being camped so far out in the empty veld as they were, not a building in sight, the officers felt confident to let their guard down.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>One officer accompanied Luke behind the camouflage of some bushes; unlocking the cuffs around Luke’s wrists so that he could relieve himself.  The officer turned his back to Luke and zipped down his own trousers to begin urinating under the shade of the bush.   </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>After all, there was nowhere for Luke to run too and he would not survive the desert like heat this far out from civilization.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>What the officer hadn’t calculated on was Lutalo’s small group, lying in wait just for this opportunity.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Pressing a finger to his lips; ignoring the surprised eyebrow lift from Luke; Lutalo crept up behind the officer; smacked him hard against the side of his head with a large rock he’d picked up from the ground.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>With the officer down, Luke and Lutalo sprinted as fast as their legs would take them over the rough terrain; eventually over a small rise where the stolen white car came into view.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke smiled and quickly greeted Magomu and Najja; both surprised and relieved to see Luke alive and well.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>They sped off back down the hill away from where the officers had camped for the night. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Instead of carrying on south and back in the direction of Kampala, Lutalo swiftly altered their path north once more; headed toward a small town he knew well.  It was the place of his birth. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>As he walked, Lutalo bit into an orange; sucking out the sweet juices before spitting the roughage onto the road side.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>He arrived just in time to witness the recently awoken Luke exit the door of the hut, squinting at the bright light of the setting sun; rubbing the back of his neck.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“You are awake,”  Lutalo said as way of greeting.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke nodded. “Was I out for long?  Man I was beat!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Long time; six hours maybe.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke regarded him seriously. “Thank you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“It was nothing.  You saved us at the hotel.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Yes, but… You didn’t have to come after me and I’m grateful you did.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo could only smile at the man.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke looked around at their surroundings, really examining the village; something he hadn’t seemed interested in when they first arrived.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>In fact, by the time they reached the village that morning, Lutalo was having some difficulty keeping the man awake.  It was clear Luke hadn't slept much at all; afraid of what the police might do to him and worried for his husband.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Turning back to Lutalo, Luke asked, “Is there a phone I can use?  I really need to call Noah.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo shook his head. “There are no phones in this village.  None for miles.  No cell signal either.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>The news seemed to hit Luke hard; his face falling and his eyes dulling even more.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“He must be going crazy.”  Luke said then, looking down at the ground; running hands through his hair.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo wasn’t sure whether the statement was directed at him or whether Luke was merely thinking allowed, but it was clear he was gripped with concern.    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I promised him I’d call every day.”  This time Luke was speaking to him.  “And when we last spoke…”  Luke’s eyes squeezed shut at the memory and what it could mean, “Shit!  When… when will we be near a phone?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“You are now a wanted man, my friend, and we must be careful.  We will hide here tonight and set out in the morning.  Perhaps we will find a telephone on the way.” </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Tomorrow?”  Luke shook his head.  “No, I have to contact him now!  You don’t understand, he… he has issues about me...  I mean… Shit!”  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Luke kicked at the ground in frustration. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“Shit!  I didn’t mean to do this to him!  Fuck!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I am sorry.”     </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke looked up apologetically. “It’s not your fault.  I didn’t mean to imply…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo lifted both his hands and shook his head. “It is understandable.  Look, tomorrow I will pay a man to travel south with a message for Zesiro.  At least we will know he can phone your husband, if we don’t find a way.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Thank you.  That’s better than nothing I guess.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Come, I will take you to get food.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke shook his head, sliding down the wall of the hut; bringing his knees up to his chest. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“No.  Thanks Lutalo, but I really can’t eat right now.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo saw now the depth of the man’s sadness.  It was intense.  It creased Luke’s brow and shaded his eyes.  Lutalo felt for him. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“I would like to hear more about him.” </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke looked up. “Sorry?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“This Noah.  Will you tell me about him?  I would like to hear about the person who has the heart of a man such as you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke smiled. “I would say it’s more like he has mine.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“If that is true, forgive me but, why are you here?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans. “That’s a fair question… and… really, I don’t have an answer that you can understand.  Noah certainly doesn’t.”  L</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>uke stood again; leaned back into the hut wall.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“Or, rather, he does understand, but he can’t accept it.  And… I don’t know… Standing here now, in this situation, I’m starting to think he’s right.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Why did you come then?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I want to make a difference, Lutalo.  I’m not the type of person who can sit back and live his amazing life while others like me suffer.  And I’m also not the person who leaves a friend without at least trying to help.  I came because I needed the truth about what happened to my friend… and I had my suspicions about that.  I didn’t come to end up as a fugitive.  I didn’t come to risk my life.  Because, even though Noah thinks differently, I do know what my life means to him.  And I would never want to hurt him.  I would definitely never want to leave him.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo nodded, feeling sympathy for this man.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“God,”  the blonde looked up at the sky and shook his head, “what must he be thinking now?  And what makes it worse is that… at the moment there’s nothing I can do about it!  I never meant to put him through hell.  I was supposed to be back in L.A. by now.  Just a reporter going on assignment.  That’s it!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Com,”  Lutalo tried again,  “like you say, there <strong>is</strong> nothing you can do now.  But you can keep up your strength and eat something.  He would want that for you… yes?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke sighed; pushed himself away from the wall.  He dragged his feet behind Lutalo, hands in his pockets, as they made their way down to the village.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Reaching the bar,  Magomu was quick to thrust a tankard of beer at him.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke vigorously shook his head.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“I don’t drink alcohol.  Please.  I’ll sit here but, please keep the drink away, okay?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>The men didn’t question him, merely introduced Luke to some of the other people in the group and brought him a drink of ginger beer instead.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Thank you,”  Luke smiled up at Najja and took the proffered tankard.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They sat around the fire, laughing, drinking, eating and talking about life in general.  Where possible, the reporters spoke in English for Luke’s benefit.  The men from the village only understood Swahili, so there were many long conversations where translations had to be made.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Slowly, Lutalo watched Luke coming out of his depression a little, his eyes sparking with interest in what the men had to say.  He seemed to drink the information in; store it away, perhaps to write about later.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>In Luke, Lutalo found a lot of common ground.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>For a while Luke asked Lutalo about his own life.  He asked whether Lutalo’s wife understood his need to be involved in this fight.  Lutalo replied that his wife loved him for him and so understood his reasons.  Besides, at first he was not aware of how much trouble his involvement would cause him.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Has it always been this way,”  Lutalo asked Luke, during a lull in conversation, “between you and your Noah?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke thought for a moment; shook his head.  “A lot has changed since we first met.  I used to be the one with the problem.  I could never accept when Noah wanted to do things without me.  I wanted to be involved in everything that had to do with him.  I smothered him a lot really.  I was always afraid that I wasn’t enough… that he would leave.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“So what happened?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“We broke up.  We lived apart for a year and, when we finally got back together, it seemed like things had swapped around?  Suddenly it was Noah afraid that I would leave him.  I wanted to prove to him that I could do this job… go on assignment and it wouldn’t change anything, you know?  I mean we can’t live like this forever?  At some point Noah has to trust that I will always go back to him.  Just because we are apart for a few days doesn’t mean I love him any less.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Lutalo nodded. “I think I understand what you are saying.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke smiled.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Why don’t you tell me more about him?”  Lutalo asked, seeing how Luke’s eyes lit up at the conversation.  “I would like to know why you love this man so much.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep low!”  Lutalo whispered as the five of them hid in a break of trees over looking the prison walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s here?”  Noah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo nodded.  “This was where they were headed before.  He’s here, I am sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this,”  Noah said, looking around at the gathered men, “all of you.  I know you’re taking a great risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a risk that will pay off, my friend,”  Najja told him, “if we can get Luke and you back to America.  It will help us greatly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first they had not wanted to come.  They could see no viable way of rescuing Luke this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There <em>has</em> to be a way!”  Noah had pleaded.  “He’s still alive!  And while he’s alive I am NOT giving up!  You hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men had looked at him in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there was a way, what would it be?”  Noah asked, trying a different tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo did not want to hurt this man. “There is only one option and that one is impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,”  Noah asked,  “what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing that ever works in Africa,”  Lutalo told him, “money.  A lot of money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money?”  Noah asked, as though that was the stupidest obstacle in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we had money, we could bribe some of the guards.  Maybe buy Luke back before the officer’s kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s mouth fell open, but then he shouldn’t have been so surprised.  These men had nothing; had never had much in their lives.  To them money was not an option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have money,”  Noah announced.  “I have a lot of money!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did.  Far more than it was perhaps safe to carry on his person.  But when he found out they would be leaving Kampala, he had withdrawn as much as the cash machine would allow him too.  Sometimes the skills of preparation his father instilled in him really did come in handy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now he, Lutalo, Kigongo, Magomu and Najja were creeping their way around the perimeter of the prison; which in reality was more of a compound.  Instead of buildings, the encampment consisted of tiny corrugated shelters in which the prisoners were kept.  These shelters were patrolled day an night by armed guards, with orders to shoot on sight anybody who attempted to enter the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found their contact near the entrance to the encampment.  He was a small, older police guard; skittish as well, which was to be expected.  But one look at the banknotes produced by Noah, he immediately began to lead them to the shack where he said Luke would be held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t been walking for long when they heard the distinctive lashing tongue of a whip hitting flesh and a howl of agony that brought Noah up short; breaking him in two.      </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Fiery despair plagued and burned his insides with each tortured cry that flew over the compound wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't be real!  Not his Luke…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally first to recognize those shrieks, Noah flung himself forward.  He left his four friends and the bribed police guard in his dust, before they could properly comprehend the situation for themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s vision was pulsating along with his heartbeat, waves of fear and nausea taking over; making each footfall frustratingly slow and terribly clumsy.  He followed the crumbling walls of the compound, looking for a way inside.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” his body shook. “Where is it?”  Breath was hard to come by as he practically climbed the steep walls, half expecting some hidden door to appear.  “Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts of safety and reason left his consciousness at the first bite of that whip; all thoughts of anything save reaching Luke; making those heart-wrenching cries stop at any cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the equally long legged Magomu to reach Noah first; only just managing to snatch the back of Noah’s shirt when he happened to stumble slightly on a jutted rock. </span>
  <span>Noah groaned; protested as he was tackled with unbelievable force to the ground.  He tried to roll over, but Magomu lay on top of him; pinning his stomach hard to the ground; rough earth scrapping at his bearded cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”  Noah screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands pulled at him; lifting him up and backward.  He fell awkwardly between Magomu’s knees; legs kicking and arms flying; the other man’s hand urgently trying to muffle his agonized cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, god!  Oh no!  No!  Luke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching up, Najja sat down hard on Noah’s legs, trying to help Magomu keep him still.  </span>
  <span>Noah flailed his arms, hitting out at anyone, anything in his desperation to be free.  But Magomu’s strong arm gripped Noah tight around the waist, pulling Noah into his chest; his other hand searching out Noah’s mouth to gag him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while the air filled with the terrifying soundtrack of agony and a whip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo was squatting before him; face to face; hands gripping at Noah’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s tearful eyes widened as he realized they would not let him go.  They would sit this out.  Allow it to happen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm!”  </span>
  <span>He could taste his own tears and the sweat from Magomu’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, you must quiet!”  Lutalo fought to press Noah’s arms to his sides. “You must!  If they find us, he will surely die!  You will die!  We <em>all</em> will die!”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo’s words might as well have been in Swahili as far as Noah cared.  None were seeping through to him.  Noah’s desperation grew still stronger as Luke’s horrific cries changed in tone to those of a small boy calling for his mother.  Only in this instance, and even worse for Noah, Luke’s plaintive and weakening sobs started calling for him.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… ah!”  Another lash.  “ARGH!!  Noah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each cry was a punch to his gut; his teeth clenched.  </span>
  <span>Noah continued to struggle.  Sitting there and doing nothing was not an option for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck consequences! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But these men were hell bent on keeping him still and quiet; even kind Kigongo’s hand rubbing his shoulder, trying to calm him, was doing nothing to provide any relief.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,”  Noah tearfully moaned from beneath Magomu’s hand and strong hold, “make them stop!  Make it stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo glanced at the traitorous police guard, whose enlarging eyes displayed an undeniable impulse to flee the situation, money be damned.  </span>
  <span>In the back of his mind, Noah knew they needed this guard if there was ever going to be any hope of getting Luke out alive, but his emotions were like a runaway train heading for a broken bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it stop!” he cried again, heaving for air and courage and help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lutalo did just that.  He delivered a knockout blow to the side of Noah’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>It was late afternoon.  A rare moment alone.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They lay on a blanket out in the yard, under the dappled shade of the two tall palm trees.  They swayed and rustled gently in the wind, creating a natural gateway to the lower garden.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Three pairs of weaver birds had set up home there; their neatly thatched nests dangling elegantly by the ends of the palm’s curved fronds.  The males hung upside down, silently and industriously working on their threading to the noisy chirping of their significant others, twittering instructions whenever they arrived back with the next strand of grass or strip of palm leaf.    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>The air smelled rich and fragrant of the sea and freshly mowed grass; t</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>he trees’ oval shadows playing pretty patterns on the rise of Luke’s cheek.  Noah lay sideways, elevated on his elbow, mesmerized by them.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke’s eyes were closed; dozing flat on his back just this side of sleep; enjoying the soft warmth of the setting sun.  His perfect lips were curled in a slight smile of sheer contentment.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Noah’s finger began to trace an oval shadow darting around just under Luke’s left ear.  This action caused Luke’s slight smile to widen further.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“What are you doing?”  Luke asked, without opening his eyes. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Just touching.”    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Still keeping his eyes closed, Luke lifted his arms and stretched himself out, signing in relaxation; enjoying the feel of cool lawn grass under his bare feet.    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“This is nice.”  Luke smiled again, settling back down to this nap.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>A blond strand fell sideways across his right eye; Noah pushed it delicately to one side.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke was perfect.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>This was perfect… </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Except… it wasn’t...  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Noah swallowed hard; tried to lose himself in the moment; push away this black thought like a dark smoke in the back of his head.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Everything was perfect.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He pressed a kiss to the pulse in Luke’s neck; but instead of a shiver of pleasure he felt a sliver of fear.  He pulled back in surprise; watching as the beauty of the man before him remained unchanged.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Perfect… right?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Luke?”  Noah was almost afraid to ask.  He thought perhaps he shouldn’t.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“What is it, Bubby?”  Luke’s head lolled to the right, facing away; eyes still closed.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“This is nice.”  Noah tried repeating Luke’s previous sentiment.  Get them back on the track he wanted them to follow.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Yes, it is.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Yes, it is,” Noah agreed, “but…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Relax, baby.  Go to sleep.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I can’t.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Why not?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Noah didn’t want to feel it, he wanted to escape inside of Luke; hide away in there.  But the dread kept building and he couldn’t understand why?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Why?  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Everything was perfect.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>It <strong>was</strong> perfect.</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>“Will you look at me?”  Noah wasn’t sure why he asked that.  Just a hunch.  Again that deepening trepidation. </em></span> <span><em>Luke turned his head back in Noah’s direction. </em></span><span><em>“Luke?”</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Yeah?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Open your eyes.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Why, baby?”  Again that smile that Noah loved so much.  That voice.  He traced his finger over Luke’s lips.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Because…” it came out in a strangled whimper.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Noah wanted to cry suddenly and he didn’t like it.  He didn’t understand it.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Why wasn't he happy in this moment?  It was supposed to be the perfect moment, </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“I need you to…” </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Noah’s breath hitched.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Something was wrong.  Terribly, dangerously wrong.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Luke’s lazy eyes began to open, a sliver of hazel first, until they were round and full; speckling in the sun.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>His smile faded; frown lines deepened upon his brow.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Luke’s hand came up to caress the side of Noah’s face; Noah closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into it.  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Bubby,”  Luke asked with worry,  “why are you so sad?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“You said you’d never leave me.  You promised.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I’m right here.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“No.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I’m right here, Noah.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Noah’s eyes flew open to the empty red blanket’s crisscrossed patterns.  He jumped to his feet, surrounded now by nothing but grey swirling fog.  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“Luke!  Come back!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I’m right here,”  </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Luke’s voice came at him from the left; he headed that way, stretching his arms out, feeling around in front of him.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Don’t leave me!”  Noah begged.  “They’re hurting you!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Everything will be okay.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Luke!  Don’t leave me!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I always come back to you.”  </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spilled an entire bottle of water over his face to wake him.  He came out of his unconscious state in the same way a man might resurface from beneath the ocean, after holding his breath for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping and stuttering, droplets flying from his hair; he focused his full frustration and venom on the person standing before him. </span>
  <span>Leaping forward, Noah pushed Lutalo back; the man’s spine hit the wall with an audible wheeze. Noah</span>
  <span> could feel the hands of Najja and Magomu on his shoulders, trying to pull him away, until Lutalo told them in native tongue to back off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of intense contact took place.  Noah could not deny the conflict in Lutalo’s chocolate eyes.  They were soft and kind those eyes; Noah’s anger broke.  </span>
  <span>He wept, his forehead falling forward to rest on Lutalo’s shoulder.  He felt the other man’s hand try to move out his grasp; Noah let it go.  </span>
  <span>Lutalo’s freed hand came across the back of Noah’s neck and squeezed in a friendly gesture of understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Noah’s head back until they were forehead to forehead and whispered, “We could not, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded, accepting what he already knew.  He dropped back, allowing Lutalo to step away from the wall. </span>
  <span>“Luke?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is over.”  Najja announced, poignantly.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
  <span>Noah looked deeply into the faces of the men surrounding him; men who had seen much and perhaps experienced worse than this.  </span>
  <span>“Why’d they do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will want to know who helped him escape,”  Lutalo announced, walking toward the police guard who stood just a few yards away.  They began an urgent discussion in Swahili.  Noah could feel his patience ebbing once more.  He had to get to Luke.  It was all that mattered.   </span>
  <span>He knew the men had done the right thing, for themselves as well as for Luke, but it didn’t help simmer the anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are getting him out of there,”  Noah seethed with heavy determination, despite the dizziness from the blow to his head;  “we are going in there RIGHT NOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plan is set, rafiki yangu,” Kigongo’s comforting hand came to rest reassuringly on Noah’s forearm.  Noah closed his eyes, taking some refuge in the calm and confident tone of his friend.  “Have faith.  We will help him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guard will buy us time.  He will clear the others for ten minutes only,”  Lutalo explained. “We must get Luke out of there and away from here in just ten minutes.  After that they will come for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand?”  Lutalo’s hands came to grip Noah’s biceps.  It was a loaded question full of double meaning.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded again; trying to calm his irrational side, knowing it was essential he follow Lutalo if this were to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p><span>It was a wooden pole fit for purpose; hammered upright deep into the baked earth at the center of the compound’s expansive yard.  </span><span>At its tip, a hooped and rusting nail protruded, similar to the industrial type used to moor boats.  It was through this hoop that the rope binding Luke’s wrists were knotted, pinning his arms high above his sweat covered head.</span> <span>Conscious, he would have had to stand on the tips of his toes, but now he simply hung there, abandoned by his tormentors.  Damaged and broken he swayed; his legs having long since given way beneath him.</span></p><p><span>They found Luke almost immediately after entering through the back service door; left unlocked by their bribed guard.  The mouse of a man went before them, clearing the other officers with promise of payment to come.   </span> <span>Under normal circumstances, Noah would have cared greatly for the prisoners; all of whom could see the five of them through gaps in their corrugated cells.  The inmates called to them, desperate, thirsty; begging for help. </span></p><p>
  <span>Usually Noah would have done his utmost to get each and every one of them released, b</span>
  <span>ut one glance at the center of the yard and Noah was deafened to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s exposed, blood-soaked back; blond hair caking in it; was all he could see.  He let out an animal-like sound that for a moment, scared his companions; made them jump; step away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel the steps that took him there, but he was tentatively reaching a hand out toward Luke before he could blink. </span>
  <span>Noah knew his own body was in shock.  The midday sun was baking down, causing mirages to rise up from the distant earth; but he felt polar cold; every skin cell shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see Luke’s face.  His head drooped; flopping forward.  Noah reached for a pulse with fear and gasped as Luke flinched and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” he said softly, cupping a cheek; pulling the head up; pushing the matted hair from his face,  “hey, baby?”  Noah tried to keep his voice steady for Luke’s sake but it was a losing battle as their heads met.  “Oh god,  what did they do?  What did they do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up and began manically scratching at the ropes above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get them off!”  he screamed between painful sobs and desperate groans; totally lost in hysteria.  “Get them off!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have it.”  </span>
  <span>Noah wasn’t sure who spoke.  It was a gentle voice, so he thought perhaps Kigongo; knew for certain when the man’s warm hand found the small of Noah’s back.  “I will cut it, rafiki yangu.  It will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s one hand curled round the back of Luke’s neck, the other round his waist.  He didn’t see what they used to cut the bindings; was just grateful when Luke’s arms dropped and the limp and exhausted body fell into him, sending them both to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah cradled him up.  Luke lying horizontal over Noah’s right leg; Noah’s left leg bent over Luke's hip, cocooning him in a protective bubble.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite appearances Luke was awake.  He stiffened at first, but then nuzzled into Noah’s stomach; clung to him like a frightened animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ya…”  Noah bent over him, rocking them, whispering in his ear,  “I got ya, baby.  It’s over...”  </span>
  <span>Tears flowed unguarded; the anger inside of him building.  He wouldn’t leave Luke’s side but, god, he wanted to kill the one’s who had done it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah,”  Lutalo’s deep voice echoed into his brain,  “we must go now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded, looking up and around at the others who stood nervously watching them. </span>
  <span>Gathering himself as best he could, he gently moved himself over so that he could better see Luke’s face; careful to keep Luke’s back off the dusty ground.  </span>
  <span>“Luke, can you open your eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lids lifted, but it was obvious with great difficulty.  Luke’s chest pulsed up and down; his face grimacing every time a wave of pain attacked him.  </span>
  <span>He seemed to calm somewhat as his gaze fell on Noah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,”  Noah tried to smile,  “I’m right here.  We’re getting out of here now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah expected Luke to nod but he didn’t.  Luke kept licking at his lips; gaping as though he wanted to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,  it’s okay, baby,”  Noah insisted,  “don't’ try to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a move to lift Luke up but, with sudden strength, the blond gripped a hold onto Noah’s arm; pulled him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke!”  Noah protested in panic, well aware that the time was ticking away.  “Luke, we have to go right now!  Why are you fighting me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes were wide; he pulled Noah back down with much effort; wasting energy Noah knew Luke didn’t have to spare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay...”  Noah relented.  “What?  What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stared off to the left and pointed toward a group of corrugated cells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Noah shook his head in confusion. </span>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>Trying to ignore the shock coursing through his veins, trying not to think of all the blood soaking through his and Luke’s jeans he lowered his ear to Luke’s lips. </span>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was faint and weak, but undeniable.  “To…ny…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the syllables left Luke’s lips, Noah’s eyes squeezed shut.  Tony was alive and in one of those cells.  It should have been good news, but it wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his forehead into Luke’s, Noah pleaded with the last remaining strength he had left in him. </span>
  <span>“Oh, no.  Please, Luke.  We can’t.”  He lifted his head to see the protest in the hazel.  He sobbed loudly at his husband’s stubborn determination.  “I’m so sorry.  We can’t.  There’s no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was vigorously shaking his head.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Noah begged,  “don’t fight me on this.  You’re killing me right now, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lifted a weak hand to Noah’s cheek, reading him sorrowfully; looking back at the group of shelters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,”  Noah waited for the blonde head to turn back to him, “we won’t get out.  We have to go right now, baby.  Or all these men will die.  Please…”  </span>
  <span>Another moment passed between them; Noah felt his heartbeat regulating as Luke uncharacteristically gave in. </span>
  <span>“We’ll do everything we can to get him out, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he got the nod he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick, help me!”  he called.  Kigongo was instantly squatting down beside them, taking hold of Luke under his one shoulder while Noah took the other.  “Ready?  One, two, three…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groaned with effort; lifted Luke up between them. </span>
  <span>It was a difficult struggle getting the injured man to the exit and out of the compound.  Standing by the back door; greedy palm turned up in expectation, was the police guard.  He nodded once as Lutalo handed him the cash; disappeared back inside the compound; locking the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly they heard the shouts from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!”  Lutalo yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed back through the woods toward the clearing where the get-away car waited. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/"></a><br/><br/>The plan was to drive like the devil, east across Uganda’s rough roads and flat plains; stopping rarely; reaching the relative safety of Kenya’s border as soon as possible.  Hopefully before the Ugandan authorities tracked them down. </span>
  <span>They hadn’t really counted on Luke’s condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah wasn’t doing so great himself.  His body trembled; he struggled to breath; paralyzed by shock.  Najja gave him a bottle of sugar water.  These men, having become so accustomed to life and death situations, had come as prepared as they could in such a limited amount of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sugar kick helped Noah greatly; he found his mind clearing so that he could focus on Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his credit, even delirious Luke seemed to sense the urgency of escape.  He lay sideways in the backseat of the cramped car, torso curled across Noah’s knees. At first he bravely moaned and coughed through each pain-wave; face pressed into the top of Noah’s thigh.  He would squeeze Noah’s hand so hard, Noah was sure he’d end up with a broken carpal bone.  </span>
  <span>But only ten minutes into the journey, the constant jolts of the car were already starting to take their toll, despite Noah holding Luke as steady as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah hadn’t even had a chance to properly assess the damage to Luke’s back.  They’d stumbled into the car; Lutalo had thrown Noah a grey blanket from the trunk.  This was now wedged firmly between his stomach and Luke’s back in an attempt to stem the bleeding.  Noah used his free hand to squeeze and rub Luke’s shoulder, hoping to impart some strength and comfort to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes into the ride, the moans increased in volume with occasional cries escaping Luke’s lips.  It broke Noah’s heart to see Luke fight to stand it; but truthfully he knew they needed Luke too.  They couldn’t risk remaining in the area.  It was simply too dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation was far from ideal.  Four of them, Noah by the door, then Luke, Najja and Kigongo were all squeezed like sardines on the back seat of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magomu took the role of driver, while Lutalo sat as navigator in the front passenger seat.  Every few minutes he would peer over the back to check on Luke; catching Noah’s terrified expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, baby,” Noah soothed. “Hold on.  Just a little bit longer.  You’re so strong, Luke.  I know you can do it.”  </span>
  <span>Worry clipped the edge of his voice, even as he tried to keep it at bay.  He had no idea how badly Luke’s wounds were bleeding.  </span>
  <span>“You’re such a fool, Luke.  What were you thinking, ha?  Look what they’ve done...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing was crystal clear though, Luke was in an excruciating amount of pain.  Thirty minutes into the journey; he lost the battle as the agony became too much for him.  His jaw muscles bunched as he clenched his teeth hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…ah?”  </span>
  <span>His breath shuddered hot through Noah’s jeans as he cried out; drew shuddered air through clenched teeth.  “Noah!  Hurts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop the car!”  Noah sobbed, rivers of tears staining his cheeks.  “Lutalo, we have to stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo turned once more in his seat, catching Noah’s eyes.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Luke cried out even louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t do it,”  Noah argued, shaking his head.  “Just look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo’s gaze fell to Luke; rose to search the horizon through the rear window.  He spent a few minutes in deep contemplation; turned to Magomu, “Take the next road off.  We will find a place to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah squeezed his eyes shut in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…No…ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quickly shaken out of his short reprieve by a hellish tremor passing through Luke.  He bent over to kiss Luke’s temple, dry lips grazing Luke’s burning skin as he spoke, “Okay, okay…  I’ll make it better.  It’s alright.  We're stopping in just a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke groaned loudly, fingers digging into skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t driven for too long before they came across a rare clump of trees.  Magomu didn’t need Lutalo to tell him this was the place.  He immediately maneuvered the car off the road and parked as close to the tree-line as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men jumped from the vehicle, Lutalo opening the door nearest Noah; helping to pull Luke from the backseat; face down on a spread tarpaulin Kigongo pulled from the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah knelt by Luke’s side to gingerly remove the blood-soaked blanket from his gashed back.  Luke continued to cry out; body shivering and teeth chattering.  </span>
  <span>His skin was stained with dried and fresh blood; welted with long nasty lesions, some already swelling and turning blackish blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god,”  Noah rubbed a hand down his own face; looking up and down Luke’s torso;  wondering what the hell they could do for him out in the middle of nowhere.  “He needs a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are none,” Lutalo told him, clicking his tongue in frustration, but he seemed to get an idea.  “There is a witch doctor in the next village.  We would go there when I was a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah pushed Luke’s bangs from his head.  Hazel eyes were half open; Luke was breathing heavily, already feeling the relief of not being flung about in the car.  He took Luke’s hand and squeezed. “If that’s the best there is, then we have to go there. “</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“No,</span>
  <span>”  Lutalo shook his head.  “The police will expect that.  They know he’s injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do we do?” Noah asked with aggravation. “He needs help!  He needs it now!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep calm, my friend,”  Lutalo assured him, one hand coming to rest on Noah’s shoulder.  “Najja will go ahead to the village and bring her back here.”  He nodded to Noah and then gestured with another nod in Najja’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hurry!”  Najja said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the help of Kigongo, Najja quickly emptied the trunk of their supplies before driving off and out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah carefully rolled an ashen Luke onto his side and up into a seated position, bracing the body against his knee; mindful of his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the bottle of sugar water to Luke’s lips, “Drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing with pain and shaking all over, Luke shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking, Luke!  I’m telling you.”  </span>
  <span>Noah hated being stern with him, but Luke was dehydrated and it was essential.  He’d been strung up in the direct sunshine for who knew how long.  His lips were dry, white and cracked, his skin burnt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something squeezed and twisted in Noah’s gut when Luke turned his head to look at him.  His brown eyes were bloodshot and the pain in them acute as they pleaded for release from this request.  But Noah held firm and Luke sobbed when he realized Noah wouldn’t relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,”  Noah demanded,  “you have to do as I say from now on!  After everything you’ve done to get us into this mess!  You hear me?”  </span>
  <span>The anger inside of him found voice in that.  He yelled the words without meaning to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jerked with a face totally stricken in regret and apology.  He lifted a hand to Noah’s shoulder, squeezing and desperately trying to convey a message.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading his thoughts Noah softened; cupped his cheek, bringing their foreheads together.  </span>
  <span>“I know, baby.  I know you’re sorry.  I’m sorry too.”  Noah sobbed twice; instantly pounding the tears back down.  He couldn’t afford to fall apart.  “I shouldn’t have left you alone in the hut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head and the hand lifted weakly from shoulder to cheek.  “All my fault…  wanted… to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… we don't have to do this now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to… call… you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  Of cause, I know you did...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t… let… me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was weeping.  Noah drew him into his chest, placing his chin on the top of Luke’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Listen to me, okay?  You are so stubborn and crazy and stupid sometimes!  I want to hit you and kiss you and tear my hair out!  Half the time I don’t know what to do with you!  But… believe this, okay?”  Noah took a deep breath, looked Luke in the eyes; kissed Luke’s lips as softly as he could.  “No matter what stupid thing you do.  No matter how angry you make me.  I will always catch you.  Okay, baby, I will always catch you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed tears off Luke’s dirt-stained cheek as the blonde nodded his thanks, falling forward into Noah’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll treasure every single moment I have with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah allowed Luke to rest in his arms for some time, mostly so that he could steady his aching heart and his own breathing; both of which were one thought away from panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Luke murmured into his chest, “How’s it look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing Luke meant his back, Noah replied, “How do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged; groaned again before saying, “I always did like stripes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah laughed through his tears, “Not funny, Snyder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why… why you laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah's hand scratched gently, caressing Luke’s skull through his sticky hair, feeling Luke’s body relaxing.  </span>
  <span>Becoming too relaxed.  Noah’s heart began to hammer once more. </span>
  <span>“Luke?” </span>
  <span>He pushed Luke back; saw how the color had drained from his face.  Luke’s head dropped back, his eyes lolling.  </span>
  <span>“Luke,” he shouted, shaking him. “you keep those eyes open, dammit!  That’s an order.”  He sounded like his father; cringed; but couldn’t find the strength to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes flew open wide and his head turned to look at Noah; startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,”  Noah told him, “you stay awake.  You owe me that, buddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke breathed a painful inhalation and nodded.  </span>
  <span>Noah carefully put the water bottle to his lips and Luke drank without complaining.  Not much, but Noah was satisfied he’d gulped in as much as he could handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah instructed Magomu to help move Luke back on to his stomach; so they could try to clean up the wounds.  </span>
  <span>Using water from a 2 litre cola bottle, Noah washed most of the blood and dirt way, making it more obvious where the leather had connected with skin.  The welts crisscrossed neatly like stitching, the most painful areas where one cut passed over another.  These spots were raised black and purple patches starting to blister.  Noah could feel a sick ball of rage building in his belly.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s breathing became more erratic with every passing minute.  He struggled more and more to stay lucid; each exhaled breath a shuddered moan.  His eyes slanted up at Noah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look fucking terrible, Luke.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprising he’d managed to stay awake for as long as he had.  Noah couldn’t help feeling slight guilt at that.  He knew Luke was fighting the overwhelming urge to pass out merely because Noah had asked him too.  This fight was becoming too difficult for Luke.  Noah knew it.  But he was beyond terrified that Luke would close his eyes and not wake up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?”  Noah asked nobody in particular.  It was said out of aggravation more than anything else.  There was no telling whether this witch doctor could even help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke trembled violently, the shivering causing him to moan in pain.  Noah was afraid to hurt him, but more afraid of allowing the shivers to continue.  He crouched over Luke; wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders, holding him tightly.  Bringing one hand up, he deeply massage at Luke’s neck muscle, until finally the trembling eased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As gently as possible Noah eased against him, giving him the comfort of his body heat.  Luke’s face burrowed into Noah’s shoulder; like a small boy.  Noah stroked his hair gently until they heard the chug of a tired engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friends all ducked low, watching the road as their little white car appeared over the horizon through the yellow long grass.  </span>
  <span>The vehicle drew to a stop and Najja climbed out, followed by the strangest creature Noah had ever seen; like a character from a Tolkien novel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was tinyl had incredibly black skin, like charcoal; obvious even underneath the white chalk that colored her entire face.  White fragments of what looked like bone pierced each earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Noah thought she must have long hair, which was rare in Uganda. But as she drew closer, he noticed she wore a headdress made from the tail of an ox. </span>
  <span>Dark eyes peered out at them from beneath painted eyelids. </span>
  <span>She was naked from the waist up, untrained and wrinkled breasts hanging low; belt of colored beads and seeds wrapped around her waist and neck; brown leather satchel like bag slung over her shoulder.   </span>
  <span>Her hips were covered by a cow skin skirt that ran as low as her knees, the long dead cow’s tail hanging behind her.  She was a terrifying sight and did nothing to put Noah’s fears to rest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not address Noah or the other men standing around.  She fell immediately to her knees on the other side of Luke and sang some nonsensical song over him; a strange mixture of Swahili words and guttural grunts. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Her hands hovered over his back as she eyed the wounds there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, and perhaps as testament to the agony he was suffering, Luke didn’t react at all.  He kept his eyes fixed on Noah; their hands interlaced; using Noah to help ground him in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah was in despair, sure this ‘magical’ healing would be of no benefit to Luke.  But he allowed it to continue; watched as the witch doctor slung the leather bag over her head. </span>
  <span>Reaching inside she withdrew a long and sharp aloe frond.  She used a home made knife to slice open the thick and fleshy leaf, creating dripping strips which she laid neatly along the cuts in Luke’s skin.       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah knew all the healing benefits of the aloe plant from countless books, movies and drugstore products; he sighed with relief.  Yes, this should help sooth for the time being and keep infection at bay.  At least until they could find a western doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finished applying the aloe, the woman withdrew an animal skin cask from her bag, pulling out the stopper and pouring the contents, a clear liquid, over Luke’s skin.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Tea tree,”  Noah recognized the smell.  Maddie was always going on about the benefits of tea tree oil.  Noah prayed she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft and warm breeze tickled Luke’s bangs, blowing the hair over his face and into his eyes.  Flat on his stomach; illuminated by fire, his countenance was turned toward Noah.  His throat muscles pulsed as they worked hard every time Luke swallowed.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah had been lying on his side next to Luke’s sweating and shaking body since the witch doctor departed.  There were tears settling on his lower lashes; Noah held back from blinking, not wanting Luke to see the drops run down his cheeks.  He gazed deeply into Luke’s eyes;  rubbing his thumb up and down the rope burn around Luke’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other men had given them their space; busying themselves making camp for the night.  Kigongo brought them food but neither could eat and the kind man eventually gave up insisting.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah broke the hand contact for a minute to push the hair back out of Luke’s face.  His fingers found Luke’s once more; interlaced over the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gave him a soft smile; faint and tired.  “Are you… okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sniffed. “I won’t be until you are.”  </span>
  <span>Noah blinked away the tears as Luke stroked his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come… closer.”  Luke wheezed.  “Need… hold… you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah shifted as close as he dared without hurting him.  Luke’s arm fell comforting around his shoulders.  He rested his head beside Luke’s; lay in silence, drawing strength and peace from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s arm shifted upward;traced a finger over Noah’s eyebrow.  </span>
  <span>“I… thought…” he swallowed, “I thought I wouldn’t get to… see… you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh… Luke.”  Noah didn’t want to him going there while he was so weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s voice was low and rusty from screaming. “I’m glad… you’re here.” </span>
  <span>Gazing intently at Noah, Luke took hold of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah didn’t want to accept the desperate plea for permission radiating off of Luke.  He knew Luke was suffering.  He knew how much could be alleviated if he just allowed Luke to close his heavy eyes and sleep.  But Noah had never been more terrified of that in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute more, Luke coughed; cried out; and Noah knew he had to help.  </span>
  <span>He leaned forward; kissed Luke between the eyes; allowed his mouth to linger there as he said, “Okay.” </span>
  <span>Noah inhaled the distinct scent of him; pulling back.  Luke reached over to wipe two tear drops from the side of Noah's nose.  </span>
  <span>Noah sucked in his lower lip; tried to smile; swallowed back the clog in his throat.  He could feel the deep frown lines forming on his brow against his will.   </span>
  <span>“Okay, Luke, you can sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded; relief obvious.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just promise me something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled drunkenly. “I always… come back to you…” He closed his chocolate eyes; immediately falling into a healing sleep. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Released from having to be strong Noah allowed the sickness to claim him; the events of the day overwhelming and rushing in on him.  He lifted himself, shaking in every limb from the strain of the day; shirt and jeans soaked with sweat and stained in blood.  He willed his feet to stagger the few yards to the first tree he could lean against so that he could gag and cough; spluttering beside the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing came up.  His stomach was empty.  He’d hardly eaten or drunk anything in days; his head throbbed.  </span>
  <span>He turned and flopped down to the floor leaning his back up against the tree trunk; closing his eyes.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sleeps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah jumped at the voice.  Shocked to discover he’d nodded off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Lutalo!  You really have this way of sneaking up on people, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man cocked his head and smiled. </span>
  <span>“I am sorry.  I brought you some more bread.  You should eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah rubbed his eyes and sniffed before taking the bread.  </span>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke off a small bit of crust; began chewing it.  It was stale and tasteless; he had to force it down.  His throat was so constricted with anxiety he didn’t think he’d eat again until they were safely; out of Uganda. </span>
  <span>But Lutalo was right.  He had to keep up his strength.  He broke off another piece of bread; resolved to swallow as much as he could, even if it took a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will he make it all the way to Kenya tomorrow, do you think?”  Noah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo looked over to where Luke lay; sleeping fretfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will make more room in the car… leave Najja here at the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kigongo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo smiled and nodded his head toward the fire.  Kigongo could be seen sitting there, silently watching Luke like a sentinel.  </span>
  <span>“He will guard you and Luke with his life until you are safe.  He will not stay behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded; chewed on another lump of bread.  </span>
  <span>He blinked when Lutalo was suddenly crouched beside him, his hand brushing the side of Noah’s temple.  Noah frowned a question.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Lutalo gazed at him intently. “I am sorry I was forced to hit you, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah lifted his hand to this head; flinched as it brushed the bruise there.  Looking after Luke, he’d completely forgotten the incident outside the compound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was regrettable but necessary.”  Lutalo continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,”  Noah reassured him,  “you did the right thing.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Thank you.”  He sat down beside Noah.  “Your forgiveness means much; as does your friendship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah smiled, “Same here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do?  When you get to America?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah turned to him. “You mean about Uganda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutalo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah glanced around at the camp.  At the men, mere reporters, who had taken a dangerous stand against their own country.  Brave men.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will do whatever we can, Lutalo.  Whatever is needed, I promise.  Starting with getting Tony and Kizza, if he’s also there, out of that camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me when I say, there’s nothing that can come between Luke and his causes.  Not even me.  You have actually <em>met</em> Luke, right?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Lutalo burst into a loud and warm chortle and Noah grinned.  It was the first time he’d heard the man really laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He keeps you alive I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In more ways then than you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Noah was suffering through some seriously outlandish dreams. He'd tried to stay half awake for Luke, but at some point fatigue claimed him.</p><p>He and Luke were seated at a fine dining table in the middle of a burning African wasteland and Luke kept asking him, "Where?"</p><p>Noah frowned. The asking was becoming more and more insistent until he realized it wasn't the Luke in his dream speaking.</p><p>He shot up from ground with both hands, "Luke?"</p><p>Luke was shivering audibly; his head had turned away from Noah in his sleep.</p><p>All around them was pitch black and it was difficult to see, the fire having nearly burnt out. The only sound, besides the crickets and an occasion wild animal, was the soft snoring from the other bodies nearby.</p><p>"Wh… where?" Luke was panicking. "Where?"</p><p>Noah was quick to leap over him; lie down on the other side, right hand stroking lightly down his cheek; coming to softly rest in the small of Luke's back.</p><p>"Hey?" Noah cooed; eyes seeking contact through the darkness.</p><p>"Where?" Luke asked again, his confused eyes wide, unfocused; his breath quick.</p><p>"Luke, I'm right here…"</p><p>Luke licked his lips, keening his ear like a puppy seeking out a sound. His rapid breathing slowed to a steady in an out as brown orbs settled on Noah.</p><p>"You turned in your sleep," Noah continually. smoothed Luke's sweat-soaked forehead with this thumb, "that's all."</p><p>Luke's hand came up to find Noah's shoulder.</p><p>"I didn't tell them," he swallowed with this eyes now closed.</p><p>"Didn't tell who, Luke?"</p><p>Luke sighed heavily. "They wanted to know who helped me. They kept asking… ask and hit, ask and hit…"</p><p>Noah's eyes closed; a flood of memory hit him; anger and nausea surging once again.</p><p>"I didn't tell them."</p><p>"I know you didn't," Noah rested his cheek against Luke's. "You're the bravest person I know.  It's okay, now. Just rest…"</p><p>"Don't go…" Luke muttered as he fell back to sleep.</p><p>Noah watched him fixedly. "Rest. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise."</p><p>...</p><p>God was pleased with him.</p><p>Simon Laarman was a good person; a pious person.</p><p>Simon Laarman was a soldier of God.</p><p>It sickened him to see how debase the United States had become. But he was an excellent strategist! He realized quickly he'd have no real impact there, in the country of his birth. The devil already had his claws stuck in; the blackness was fast descending.</p><p>No…</p><p>He sought and found a new flock that still believed in a higher power; an innocent flock; one that he could mold as his own; pass to God to prove his worth. It would be his guaranteed entrance through Heaven's gates.  After everything he went through to fight his own demons; the strength it had taken him to overcome the darkness and throw Satan from his life; he felt more than worthy of God's approval.</p><p>His laptop buzzed lightly as it worked to open the next web page. The internet was slow in Uganda. It was a good thing he was a patient man.   He'd been conducting his research for ten minutes; searching internet sites for the works of the devil. He believed it was important to know what he was up against.</p><p>"Love thy enemies…" That's what God instructed.</p><p>And he did. Simon loved all these poor lost souls who had, unlike him, succumbed to temptation.</p><p>Some of them he could save.</p><p>But others…</p><p>Others were lost.</p><p>The best thing he could do for them was cleanse their souls in preparation for death.  Purify the earth by removing them, entirely.  To Simon Laarman death was the only solution. These ingrates could not be allowed to petrify the pure community he hoped to one day create.</p><p>And one such ingrate had escaped his fate, his punishment, not once but twice.</p><p>The pencil Simon was holding between his fingers snapped suddenly in two.</p><p>Yes, he was angry.</p><p>Luke Snyder was a serious problem. He was one of the devil's right hand soldiers. Simon was sure of this. A demon disguised within an angelic exterior, Luke Snyder as able to pollute and brainwash those around him. He was indeed dangerous in his charisma. It was essential he not escape Ugandan boarders. He would warn other demons of Simon's work and they would attempt to stop him.</p><p>And Simon Laarman had come too far and sacrificed too much to allow that to happen.</p><p>His eyes caught the picture of a young man loaded up on his laptop. The man could not have been older than twenty. He sat seductively spreadeagled on a wooden dining chair: everything on display; six pack glistening with sweat.  Simon inhaled sharply. He got through the first six pictures without too many problems, but this one...</p><p>The way the young man's dark hair curled around his ear.</p><p>Simon licked his lips.</p><p>He was just beginning to feel that evil stirring in his groin, when he was saved by a light knock at the door.</p><p>Quickly he slammed down the lid of his laptop. "Enter."</p><p>His wife, Leanne, was what some people would call too slim. When you hugged her, it was often tentatively, for fear of breaking her like a twig. But she was a devout woman who followed him to the ends of the earth.  For that he was thankful. God had been good to him.</p><p>He was introduced to Leanne as a potential wife by Minister Edward Snell, his teacher and his mentor back in Memphis. It was Edward's voice he always conjured when those dark thoughts attempted to invade his mind.</p><p>"She will make a fabulous wife for you. She understands the importance of the work you undertake, Simon."</p><p>Now Leanne, his wife of nine years and mother of his children, entered his home office just as quietly as she had knocked. She flicked a loose red curl behind her ear. "Sorry to disturb you, darling, but there's a man at the door asking for you."</p><p>"Thank you, my dear," Simon caught the time on the clock. "It's late, darling. Why don't you get to bed and I'll join you as soon as I've dealt with my visitor?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Simon pecked her cheek as he left the room for the front door.</p><p>"Did you find them?" He asked the question before Wemusa could even speak.</p><p>"Yes Pastor," the man sneered, adjusting his red beanie; taking a step through the front door of the house.</p><p>"Where are they?"</p><p>"I have them locked away safe, Pastor."</p><p>"Did you send the pictures?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Then we wait to hear."</p><p>"Yes, Pastor."</p><p>"You have done well, Wemusa. God will be pleased."</p><p>"Thank you, Pastor."</p><p>...</p><p>Luke woke Noah again around dusk.</p><p>"It's gone!" he cried.</p><p>Noah opened his eyes to an expression of utter terror.</p><p>"Luke? What is it?"</p><p>Luke's wet eyes came to rest on him.</p><p>"Hi?" Noah smiled; trying to placate him; hand pushing back into Luke's hair. "Calm down, okay? What happened?"</p><p>"I lost it." Luke's bottom lip trembled; Noah could hear his breath catching; his right cheek misshapen where it was squashed into the tarpaulin. "I'm sorry, Noah."</p><p>"Lost what, baby?"</p><p>Weakly he lifted his left hand waving it as much as he could before it flopped back to the ground.</p><p>Noah smiled, reaching out to first massage and then kiss that same hand. "No, no you didn't…"</p><p>"It's gone."</p><p>"It's right here. Look," Noah twisted so that he could bring his ring hand up from under him, "look, baby…" Noah held his palm up to the sky.</p><p>Luke's eyes glistened when he saw the two bands safely stowed there.</p><p>"You left it for me." Noah reminded him. "Did you forget?"</p><p>Luke closed his eyes; concentrating really hard. The action released two tear drops that quickly stained his cheek.  He nodded; expelling a long relieved sigh.</p><p>"Here," Noah pulled Luke's platinum ring off his own finger, parting the two bands, and leaned up on his elbow so that he could slip it back where it belonged.</p><p>Calmed, Luke smiled; closed his eyes to drift off once more.</p><p>Luke's skin was like fire under Noah's hand.  He sat up; grabbed a cloth from the supplies Lutalo had placed near them. He dampened it; spent a few minutes wiping Luke's face and neck before settling back down beside him to sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>When Noah next opened his eyes, Luke was staring at him with such a powerful sense of wonderment and love that Noah's insides jumped.</p><p>"I remember," he said. "When I woke up and I couldn't think… and the ring was gone… You found it."</p><p>"Yes I did." Noah replied.</p><p>"When I left it behind I wasn't sure you would… But I didn't want them to have it."</p><p>Noah leaned forward to kiss him; at the same time hide how much the gesture of Luke leaving his ring behind affected him. The pain of the moment was still so fresh in his mind; an image of that bar of green soap flashing behind his lids; an overwhelming sense of relief that Luke was alive still.</p><p>"You got my message?" Luke whispered, stroking the ring with his thumb.</p><p>Noah nodded.</p><p>"I thought I wouldn't get the chance to say it."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And I am. Noah… I really am."</p><p>Noah sighed; lay back down beside Luke, staring up at the sky turned red and purple with the rising sun.</p><p>"Next time you can tie me to the bed."</p><p>Luke's attempt at humor made the simmering fire in the pit of Noah's stomach flare up. But he didn't need to be angry with Luke right then. It would serve no purpose and be of no help to them. So he stamped the flames out with some difficulty; instead changed the subject with a clearing of his throat. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Luke knew him well enough to recognize the tone.  Noah was grateful when he wisely let it drop. Like a child waiting for his father to come home and administer punishment for a wrong doing, Luke knew this issue was far from over.</p><p>"I feel better. It still hurts like hell but not like before. I'm really tired of lying like this though."</p><p>"Well, you can't really lie on your back now can you?"</p><p>"Guess not."</p><p>Noah nodded; set to work examining the damage to Luke's shoulder blades.</p><p>To help keep the aloe strips in place, Noah had wrapped Luke's torso with a long strip of blue cotton sheet. Sitting up he gingerly lifted one of the aloe strips not caught by the sheet to check on Luke's wounds.</p><p>The redness and swelling had definitely receded.  Noah felt ashamed for doubting the witch doctor on sight. She obviously had some healing knowledge handed down through generations.  As so often happened to him, he considered for a moment that it might make for an interesting documentary. The entire Ugandan situation would. He filed the thought away for another time.</p><p>"I think you should be able to make it to Kenya. But we really do need a proper doctor to have a look at you." Palming Luke's fringe back Noah felt his forehead. It was still way too hot for his liking. He couldn't help but think they had only managed to hold off the infection for the time being. "Let me get you up."</p><p>Luke laughed. "Not that I don't relish the idea, babe, but I'm kinda indisposed at the moment."</p><p>"Smart-ass!" Noah smiled.</p><p>Once Luke was back up to sitting Noah handed him the smaller water bottle. It shuddered as Luke lifted it to his lips; Noah cupped Luke's hands to help him.</p><p>"Got it?" he asked, letting go as Luke nodded while he drank; this time finishing the entire bottle.</p><p>Noah smiled. That was a good sign. "Do you think you could manage a bite to eat?"</p><p>Luke shook his head no. "Is there more water?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Lutalo had left three large cola bottles of water right by them.  Noah twisted the red cap off one; this time holding the bottle to Luke's lips, fearing it might be too heavy for him in his current state.</p><p>Luke drank 3 quarters of it before Noah took the bottle away. "I think that's enough. No good you throwing it all back up again."</p><p>Noah took a moment to drink.  While he did, his eyes roamed over the camp where the other men had begun to stir. Noah could see Lutalo standing nearby smiling at them when he saw how much better Luke seemed.</p><p>The sooner they could make tracks the better, as far as Noah was concerned.</p><p>Carefully he helped Luke to slip his arms through the sleeves of a clean t-shirt.</p><p>"Noah, Tony…"</p><p>Noah lifted his gaze to Luke's face as he pulled the hem of the shirt down his waist. The brown flecks were so sad.  "We had to leave him. You know that, right?"</p><p>Luke nodded. "I know, but you should have seen him, Noah. He didn't look good. We have to help him."</p><p>"We will, I promise."</p><p>They shared a comforting kiss.</p><p>...</p><p>Simon arrived early for his church office that day. Wemusa was waiting for him.</p><p>"Anything yet?" Simon asked.</p><p>"Not yet Pastor, but it is still early."</p><p>Even though Simon knew Wemusa had been monitoring the mobile phone and the e-mail account, he checked both.</p><p>"Have they been fed today?"</p><p>"Yes Pastor."</p><p>"Good. We will have to keep them until our message gets through."</p><p>This plan of his had to work. It simply had to.</p><p>...</p><p>They bid an emotional farewell to Najja. The plan was for him to hike back to the witch doctor's village and later take a taxi to Kampala.</p><p>"Thank you for everything, Najja." Noah told him, reaching out to draw the man into a quick hug.</p><p>"No, thank you." Najja replied with a pat to Noah's cheek. "Look after him. He is special that one."</p><p>Noah smiled, "Yes, I know. Special, with a touch of pain the ass thrown in for good measure."</p><p>With just Luke, Noah and Kigongo on the backseat of the car, Luke fared the journey much better. Mostly he dozed on Noah's shoulder.</p><p>During the moments Luke was awake he would tell them about what happened and describe in detail how he'd seen Tony briefly through a gap in the corrugated cell. It was only a few seconds, as the guards marched him past, but Luke knew instantly it was Tony. He never let his recognition show.</p><p>During a brief stop for lunch, while Noah tried in vain to coax Luke to eat, Luke noticed Kigongo staring off at the scenery.  "How are you, Kigongo?" </p><p>When Kigongo turned to face them, Noah saw he had tears in his eyes. As usual, Luke was so much better at reading the moods of people than he was.</p><p>It had become clear to Noah, even in the short time he'd been in the country, that it was culturally not the done thing to cry if you were a man. The men held their own emotions at bay as best they could. The Colonel would have approved.  Seeing Kigongo's devastation and loneliness clearly now; especially considering how close Noah had come to losing Luke in a similar way to how Kigongo lost Taban; Noah felt guilty for not having checked on him earlier.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kigongo," he apologized now, "I've been leaning on you so much these past few days and I've not even asked you…"</p><p>Kigongo smiled at them both, holding up a hand to stop Noah from speaking further. "It is my very great honor to know you."</p><p>"You're a good friend," Luke told him. "Thank you for bringing Noah to me."</p><p>"I owe you my life, Malaika, so I give you back yours… yes?"</p><p>Luke looked back at Noah, squeezing his bearded chin once between forefinger and thumb and confirmed, "Yes. Yes, you did."</p><p>Kigongo nodded, mouth lifting back into a soft and affectionate smile. "You are very beautiful together… I have seen this. This is okay here, with just us. But in the towns, remember to be careful, yes?"</p><p>Kigongo's warning may have seemed obvious, but Noah pretty much felt unable to stop touching and holding Luke. He realized this fact had totally slipped his mind.  Kigongo was right.</p><p>"It will be difficult, Kigongo, but I'll try."</p><p>"I'm just too irresistible, aren't I, Bubby?" Luke teased. "You simply can't help yourself."</p><p>Kigongo laughed.</p><p>"Oh you think so, ha?" Noah countered. "I wish I had a mirror so you could see the state of your precious hair. The only reason I know how sick you are is because you're not demanding I shampoo and condition it right here…"</p><p>"Hey," Luke pouted, "I'm not that vain!"</p><p>Ignoring him Noah said, "Don't worry, Kigongo, I'm not going to do anything to draw attention. I don't think I'll breathe again until I have Luke safely on a plane back to the States."</p><p>As they both nodded, Lutalo called them back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah had never been happier to hear a telephone ring-tone in his life. It took him five tries before the old fashioned payphone finally clicked over and dialed the international number.</p><p>A childish voice answered, "Hewo, Sn…de… res-ti-dence, Eth… -eaking?"</p><p>The line was bad… really bad. "Hello? Hello, Ethan? It's Noah."</p><p>For half a minute all Noah could hear was static and an occasional electronic beep, reminding him that his credit was fast running out. Quickly he deposited a few more coins, terrified he'd lose the connection.</p><p>"Hello?" he tried again, louder this time; eyes connecting with Luke's where he sat, fragile and uncomfortable at one of the cafe's tables.</p><p>They were trying to blend in, pretend they were just travelers passing through town, but Luke looked like death. Sweat droplets seeped from every pore, dark circles ringed his eyes; breath rasped with each inhalation. The temporary pain relief he received from the witch doctor was wearing off. Luke tried to hide it, but Noah noticed how Luke's forehead tensed and scrunched. He wasn't sure how much longer Luke could continue without proper medical attention.  All Noah could think about was getting holding of antibiotics and painkillers.</p><p>They tried to find a doctor at every town and village they passed through on their journey; until a frail old woman at the last village mentioned a crazy white doctor that lived in the town of Tororo.</p><p>Lutalo was nervous. Tororo would mean traveling a couple of miles east, when they really needed to start journeying south. His plan, as he explained to Noah, was to head for the shores of Lake Victoria; hire somebody to take them by boat across the lake and into Kenya.  Without a passport for Luke, there would be no way to cross the border controls.  They would be recognized and detained in seconds if they dared try.</p><p>It took Noah a couple of attempts to convince Lutalo that the diversion would be worth it.  But in the end, it was a combination of Luke's condition as well as the desperate need for fuel, that found them where they were; in a run-down cafe in the center of Tororo.</p><p>After sending Magomu to refuel the car at the only garage in town; asking Kigongo to find the doctor; Noah had wasted no time in exchanging a few notes for coins with the cafe owner and trying the café's payphone.</p><p>"We're <em>not </em>talking to <em>you</em>!"  The tantrum, after the brief moment of silence on the line, surprised Noah out of his thoughts. He was just about to reply when the line went dead with a loud click from the other side.</p><p>"HELLO?" Noah stood with the handset to his ear; mouth gaping open. "No!" he cried, turning and clicking the switch a few times to try and find another dial-tone. "Shit!"</p><p>Out of frustration he banged the receiver a few times against the wall.</p><p>"Noah," Luke asked, "what is it?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath; calming himself down, Noah realized the absurdity of the situation; even managed to smile for the sick Luke. "Your little brother just hung up on me…"</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"He said <em>we</em> are not talking to you…"</p><p>Luke's bottom lip quivered with emotion, but he smiled too. "He's really loyal to our little guy."</p><p>Noah nodded and sniffed.</p><p>Luke shook his head.  Noah watched him, mentally bury for the moment the guilt he felt over Nicholas.</p><p>"Try again," Luke suggested.</p><p>Noah did; surprisingly the phone dialed right way.  This time, it rang just once before, "HELLO, NOAH?"</p><p>Noah gasped at the sound of the older man's desperate voice.  For a moment he couldn't speak. He leaned his forehead into the wall; closed his eyes.  Emotion he'd never experienced in relation to his own father came crush down on him.</p><p>"Son, are… there? Please… please tell me it's you?"</p><p>Turning to lean back into the wall, eyes once more landing on the questioning Luke, Noah finally managed just one quiet word, "Dad?"</p><p>It was clear from Luke's expression that he hadn't failed to catch the garrote in Noah's tone.</p><p>"Thank, god!" Noah heard Holden say. "I… -lized it was you… make it to the phone…-fore Ethan… up."</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Are… okay? … find Luke?"</p><p>"Yes." It was all he could manage past the lump in his throat; one syllable words. Then the realization that Holden and the rest of the family must be going through hell waiting for news snapped him out of it.  He tried again. "Yes, I found him. Luke's here with me."</p><p>"Thank, god," Holden repeated for the second time, "we've… so worried. Your fri… Jenna called… said Luke was still missing. Where… you, son? What's happen…? Line's… bad."</p><p>Noah wasn't sure how much to tell Holden. He knew he didn't have the call time to go into detail; instead he inserted the last of his coins and said, "Luke's been injured. But don't worry, I'm taking care of him."</p><p>"What? How?"</p><p>"Listen, the line is bad and it may drop at any moment. Luke is with me. We are making our way out of Uganda via Kenya."</p><p>"Kenya, Noah?"</p><p>"It's a really long story. Can I ask you to trust me? Right now we are both okay. I'm bringing him back home as soon as possible."</p><p>There was silence; no static even.</p><p>"Dad? Are you still there? Did you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes, son. Lost… line for… moment. Of course… trust you. We… be waiting, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, thank you.  Dad, is Nicky okay?" Silence and this time it wasn't a drop in the line. "I guess not then."</p><p>"He'll… okay when… get back.  Mia's doing great. Don't worry. We… you both."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"We love you."</p><p>"Same here. Please tell Mia and Nicky we're really sorry and we miss them." Noah looked up to find Luke had broken down.</p><p>"I tell them every day, son."</p><p>Noah nodded, his own tears flowing freely now. He felt completely unable to hang up; but he didn't need to, the phone beeped one more time and then went dead.  He dropped the receiver so it hung and swayed by its cord; crossed the room to flop beside Luke at the table. He wanted so much to scoop Luke into his arms; but that was too public.  They had already attracting curious looks because of their tears and blood stained jeans.</p><p>Instead, Noah had to contend with discreetly holding Luke's hands under the table.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Noah," Luke gasped. "Please… I'm so sorry."</p><p>Noah nodded. "Let's just concentrate on getting you seen to; and getting the hell out of here! All the rest can wait."</p><p>He turned his neck to see Lutalo firing a look of warning in his direction. Sighing he let go of Luke's hands; rested his elbows on the table.</p><p>Satisfied, Lutalo turned back to the café's computer.  He'd been trying to access the internet on for the past 30 minutes.</p><p>"I found the doctor," Kigongo was out of breath as he came bursting through the cafe doors. "He lives just two roads up. He says we can go there."</p><p>Noah felt a surge of hope. "That's great! Thank you, Kigongo." He stood quickly; helped Luke to his feet as much as he dared without looking suspicious.</p><p>Keeping a watchful eye on Luke, Kigongo helped walked the unsteady man out the door.</p><p>"Lutalo?" Noah called, breaking the man's concentration.</p><p>Lutalo turned; noticed for the first time that they were leaving. "I'll finish here, my friend. You see to him and we can meet back here."</p><p>Noah nodded; exited the cafe behind Kigongo and Luke.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm cold, Noah? I'm <em>so</em> cold."  Luke lay in just his underwear upon an old and well used examination table.  The makeshift examination room was set up in the parlor of the home of Dr Dairmuid Byrne.</p><p>The house was a semi-detached, two-story Edwardian design; a relic from the days when the town of Tororo experienced a tea boom; attracted British and American plantation owners and merchants into the area.</p><p>The building had seen better days, however its external decoration hinted at its former glory. Gabled ends were half timbered (with black faux beams and white render) while the plain red brickwork was prettily adorned with a wide wooden balcony on the second floor; an open veranda on the first. The front porch still had remnants of terracotta tiling.  All the windows were diamond-paned in a typical Art Nouvau fashion.</p><p>"Noah?" Luke called again.  Noah scanned the large room in search of a blanket.</p><p>The shivering had indeed returned as the infection launched another offensive. Only this time, Noah hoped they'd found the help they needed.  It was quickly apparent to them why the locals considered the small quirky doctor to be crazy. He had the strange misfortune to appear goblin like; ears and nose just that little bit too big for his small face; two large bulging green eyes that darted left and right as he spoke.</p><p>He hobbled when he walked; had an obvious tic that meant he occasionally and violently flicked his right wrist, sending objects flying or hitting individuals who stood too close.  Dr Byrne spoke with a thick Irish brogue at the speed of light. Noah more than once had to ask the man to repeat himself.  From what he could gather, the old and grey doctor from Dublin had, at one time, been a renowned heart and lung surgeon; until his own "ticker" gave out and left him partially paralyzed on his right side.  Unfortunately, he also developed the tic which destroyed his career. He fled Ireland and all he knew, including his wife and two children, after a mental breakdown. In 30 years he had never returned to his homeland. Instead, he set up residence in this remote part of Uganda, Africa.</p><p>"After that pile o'shite, I didn't want to practice the medicine anymore." he told Noah through the working side of his mouth. "But even here I couldn't escape it. Out here, when people are dying and be needing your help, you can't very well sit on your laurels and ignore them, now can you, lad? But I can't say the work here isn't rewarding."</p><p>The doctor entertained them with this lyrical tale as he ushered them into his parlor.</p><p>"Well now, let me get a look at you."  He proceeded to help Noah remove Luke's clothing; including the sheet which so far had acted as a temporary bandage. Most of the now dry aloe strips fell to the floor.  The doctor peeled off the rest.  "Hmm… I see the witch doctor has been at work here. This is good. It has helped, somewhat." He eyed the deep abrasions in the skin with a practiced eye. </p><p>Luke's legs gave out from standing; both the doctor and Noah had to catch the man and help him up onto the table.</p><p>"Lay down on your belly for me now."</p><p>"Can you help him?" Noah asked as they worked to get Luke comfortable.</p><p>"Nothing I haven't seen before. Whipping is shockingly common in this country, the eejits! Don't you mind, lad. We'll have him good as new in no time."</p><p>That had been 15 minutes ago and since then the doctor had left them alone in the room. Noah had no idea where he'd gone to, but Luke's condition was gradually worsening.  Noah's eyes fell on what he needed, draped over the back of a leather armchair. It was a red and blue fleece; soft and warm.  Noah even held it up to his cheek for a moment. He was so tired; it felt like a thousand years since he'd last experience any kind of comfort.</p><p>He wrapped Luke up in the warm folds of the fleece. "Better?</p><p>Luke nodded. "Thanks."</p><p>"I wonder where he went."</p><p>"Guess he's consulting the leprechauns." Luke coughed.</p><p>Noah laughed. "Hey, not nice! You don't like it when people crack gay jokes…"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know." Luke conceded. "Just wanted to see you smile."</p><p>Their eyes locked; worry traveling liquid between them.</p><p>"Do you think… do you think Nicky will ever forgive me?"</p><p>Noah nodded. "Of course he will"</p><p>"Will you?"</p><p>Noah breathed deeply; but jumped as the doctor chose that moment to make his loud return. "I'm sorry I took so long. I have to mix these drugs up myself and we can't be making any mistakes with that; can we now?"</p><p>"What, wait!" Noah stopped him. "You mix the drugs yourself?"</p><p>The doctor nodded. "Nothing to fear lad. I've been mixing my own for more years than you've been alive and I've yet to kill a patient."</p><p>Byrne's friendly grin did little to placate Noah's naturally cautious nature. "I don't know…"</p><p>"Look, boyo. Luke here needs this. Unfortunately, that means you're gonna have to find some trust for me from somewhere deep in your soul."</p><p>Noah's eyes found Luke's once more and the blonde nodded at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Noah told the doctor, "it's been difficult these past few days. I do trust you."</p><p>Byrne nodded. "That's grand, but do you trust yourself?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I'll be needing you to administer the injection," he replied. "Too risky with my tricky hand you see?"</p><p>"I don't know," Noah flinched nervously. "I've never done that before."</p><p>"It's real easy, boyo," the doctor cleaned a patch of skin on Luke's inner arm, "just allow the needle to rest against this blue vein here, and when you're ready, push all the way in and then press down on the plunger."</p><p>Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Noah positioned the needle as instructed. Luke's skin indented slightly and Noah withdrew. "I can't. I'll hurt him."</p><p>Luke shook his head, reaching out to find and squeeze Noah's hand. "No you won't. It's okay, bubby, I trust you."</p><p>As another painful shiver racked Luke's body, Noah resolved to push his fear aside. As gently as possible, he pierced Luke's skin with the needle, surprised as how easily it gave way.</p><p>"That's perfect," Byrne praised, patting Noah on his shoulder, "nicely done for a first go."</p><p>Noah's eyes closed with relief.  He carefully withdrew the needle and stepped aside so that the doctor could pull back the blanket; begin cleaning Luke's wounds.</p><p>"You'll be wanting to leave in the morning then? What with the peelers on you and all?"</p><p>"No," Noah replied, "we need to leave in the next few hours."</p><p>The doctor frowned, looking down at the weakening Luke and shaking his hand. "Not a chance in hell. This lad's going to have one tough night ahead of him, if I'm not mistaken. Even then there's no telling the fever will break."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"Well, I suggest we see how the night fares. If we beat this thing tonight, then he can travel tomorrow. Otherwise you could be stuck here for a few days."</p><p>***</p><p>With Luke sleeping and the doctor still busy, Noah felt comfortable leaving him for a few minutes.  He returned to the cafe with Kigongo.  Magomu was back too;  sat drinking coffee with Lutalo.</p><p>"Where is Luke?" Lutalo immediately asked, jumping to his feet.</p><p>Noah wondered at a flash of fear and panic behind his eyes.  "He's still with the doctor. I just came to tell you we have to wait here tonight."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Noah cocked his head. He had expected Lutalo wouldn't like the idea, but something seemed off with him. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"We must leave today!" Lutalo demanded.</p><p>"We can't, Lutalo. The doctor has given Luke something to sleep. He can't be moved until his fever breaks."</p><p>"Why did you decide that?" Lutalo barked. "Who are you to decide that? You should not have allowed the doctor to do so! Eish!"</p><p>"Lutalo, I understand that we need to get out of Uganda, but I won't do that at the risk of Luke's health."</p><p>"It is not for you to decide! I am the leader here!  We are all at risk!"</p><p>Noah was confused. It was as though his friend had had a personality transplant in the time they'd been apart. "I don't get why you're so angry, Lutalo. The police don't know we're here. How could they? Even if somebody told them, it would take hours to get here."</p><p>Lutalo seemed conflicted. He radiated frustration but softened. "I am sorry. We are all tired, yes. We go tomorrow."</p><p>Noah nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something Lutalo wasn't telling him.</p><p>***</p><p>Tomorrow.</p><p>He had hoped today, but it would be tomorrow.</p><p>He would see Luke Snyder once more.</p><p>God's enemy.</p><p>Simon stood in the back yard of his home, staring up at the multitude of stars in God's heaven.</p><p>His enemy.</p><p>His groin twitched at this; Simon loudly cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <em>"When these feelings threaten you must find distraction my son. Seek shelter in your wife's embrace. That is her purpose."</em>
</p><p>He nodded as though his teacher was standing right beside him, here in Uganda, instead of busy with his daily life back in America.</p><p>He palmed his rock hard groin; realized this would have to be seen to.</p><p>He locked the doors and closed all the windows of the house, his nightly routine. It was stuffy with the windows closed, but the country was lawless; even with burglar guards you could never be too careful.</p><p>He entered his bedroom to find Leanne lying asleep, back to him; long red hair neatly platted. They never slept with covers. It was always too hot.</p><p>Naked, he crawled on the bed behind her; pressed his chest into her back; used his hands to push her white nightdress up to her waist.</p><p>She shifted as she began to wake, but he had already spat into his hand and lubricated her up before she could protest. He knew she hated it this way, although she never dared say.  He pressed forward and she screamed. He couldn't allow that. Not with the children in the house; he cupped her mouth with his right hand. She moaned her complaint, but he was already too far gone.</p><p>Although he would never, could never, say the thoughts allowed.  Although in the morning he would never admit to thinking them, not even to himself.  He plunged violently into what was his, "You like that bastard, don't you? You like that you blonde bastard! You fucking little pervert!"</p><p>It was intense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time Noah returned to Dr Byrne's house, Luke lay in an upstairs bedroom in a drug-induced slumber. His skin still shined with sweat, but the painful shivering had mercifully stopped.  He seemed peaceful in the ornate Ottoman style bed.</p><p>He looked beautiful.</p><p>A tiny part of Noah relaxed; he inhaled deeply.</p><p>"You bathed him?" Noah asked, taking a seat on the soft mattress; running fingers through Luke's clean and freshly dried hair. Its consistency was silky and soft to the touch and Noah smiled slightly at the thought of how that would please him.</p><p>Dr Byrne stood by the open bedroom door.  "My helper, Prudence, cleaned him up, yes. I'm training her as a nurse. She has promise that one."</p><p>"You should know… I don't think he's eaten in at least two days."</p><p>"He had a little chicken broth before he nodded off, don't you fret."</p><p>"He wouldn't take any food from me." Noah replied.</p><p>"That Prudence can be fabulously persuasive when she sets her mind to something."</p><p>Noah nodded unable to tear his gaze from Luke.</p><p>"You know I can't help but wonder what the two of you thought you were doing all the way out here?" the doctor continued. "Uganda really isn't the place for your kind, if you understand what I'm trying to say."</p><p>Noah glanced at the doctor; saw no hate or malice. It was merely a question. "Luke was sent here on assignment. He's a reporter."</p><p>"Well, I'd be suing my employer for reckless endangerment when I got back home," Byrne responded. "Boy should be counting his lucky stars a beating's all he got. Some of the things I've seen…"</p><p>"Why doesn't anybody do anything?" Noah asked, a little angrier than he intended. "Why's this being allowed to continue?"</p><p>Dr Byrne shrugged. "It's Africa. Western countries have tried to interfere in the politics of African countries before.  It's always ended up in bloodshed. I'm suspecting they see no advantage in it."</p><p>"Well, advantage or not, we're going to lobby for action when we get back to L.A." Noah told him. "One of our friends is still in that camp where Luke was hurt. He's been listed as missing for weeks, and all this time the Ugandan authorities knew where he was!"</p><p>"It's a familiar story," Byrne nodded sadly.</p><p>"It's archaic!" Noah rubbed his forehead. His headache was returning.</p><p>"It's Africa."</p><p>Noah sighed.</p><p>"You can stay here with him tonight if you wish, but I wager you'll be wanting a hot shower and a warm meal first. I had Prudence run to the store and you'll find a change of clothes in the bathroom, as well as a fresh towel you can use. It's just next door. When you're ready you should come downstairs so we can fatten you up."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor. That's very kind."</p><p>The small man grinned. "Let's see if you still be thanking me tomorrow when you see my bill."  With a flick of his wrist and a wink Byrne left the room.</p><p>Noah's attentions fell back to Luke; hand meeting Luke's fingers in a gentle caress. He leaned forward; pressed a kiss to Luke's warm cheek.</p><p>He worried.</p><p>He worried about getting them out of Uganda. He worried about Lutalo's strange behaviour.</p><p>"Noah?" The brown eyes were staring up at him, the gap between them crinkled in a frown.</p><p>Noah smoothed the creases out with the tip of his thumb. "It's okay. Go back to sleep."</p><p>He watched the hazel disappear as the eyes fluttered closed; waited for the telling rise and fall of Luke's chest;  placed a feather-light kiss on his brow.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered, "you eejit."</p><p>He gave Luke's hand one last squeeze and left to shower, hope in his heart that Luke would be well enough to travel in the morning.</p><p>***</p><p>As badly as Noah knew he needed rest, he found himself wide awake at the crack of dawn watching Luke sleep. Sometimes he'd gently run his fingers through Luke's hair, enjoying the tickle of it between his fingers. At other times he'd smooth his fingers over Luke's hand, grazing circles there.</p><p>He couldn't relax. Not really. Not until he knew for certain that Luke's fever had broken and he'd be okay.</p><p>It would be easy to feel safe and secure within the comfortable bed of a real house, but Noah was an army child. He wasn't fooled. The danger outside was almost tangible, he felt it thick in the air like a dark red mist; Luke's injuries stark testament to the desperate situation they were in.</p><p>He closed his eyes as thoughts of that sent him reeling back to that moment by the compound; the shrill lash of the whip and Luke's cries. He didn't think he'd ever forget it.  He drew Luke instinctively closer to him, wrapping their legs together.</p><p>Noah knew for certain that capture this time would lead to death. He thought of that; of anything else happening to Luke; of the powerlessness he felt when he couldn't help him.  The thought of never getting back home,  petrified him.</p><p>He watched as Luke's eyeballs darted suddenly under their lids and felt Luke's breath quicken against his neck; his heart drumming.</p><p>"NOAH!" Those eyes Noah loved whipped open when he screamed, blank and terrified.</p><p>"Hi baby." Noah smiled, keeping calm; quickly masking his fears and cupping Luke's face.</p><p>Luke grunted; breathed in deep gulps of air; hand finding Noah's cheek when their eyes locked; as was their way.  The love between them fired warm and calming, like a blanket.  "I was dreaming."</p><p>Noah nodded and Eskimo kissed him.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"Dr Byrne's house."</p><p>They spoke in whispers; lay peacefully like that for a while, wrapped up in clean white linen, enjoying this moment after all the chaos of the past few hours.</p><p>"What happens now?" Luke asked, looking at Noah as though he somehow held all the answers.</p><p>Noah wished he did. "Well, you look heaps better. Do you think you'd be okay if we left today?"</p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p>"Good, because I don't think Lutalo's very-" Noah was cut off by a soft knock at the door. He sat up against the headboard, "Come in."</p><p>"Good morning, glad to see you're both awake." Dr Byrne hobbled into the room, smiling broadly at them. "Now young Luke, how are we, then?"</p><p>Luke rolled to his side to face the doctor. "I'm hoping you're going to tell me I'm much better, Dr. Byrne, so we can get out of here."</p><p>"Your friends are already waiting for you downstairs. They seem just as anxious as you to be making tracks. Can't say I blame any of you!"</p><p>"I'll shower while the doc checks you out." Noah kissed the back of Luke's head; rolled out the other side of the bed and grab the towel he'd left hanging on the back of the door.</p><p>***</p><p>Laarman gripped his messenger bag to his chest; preventing it from blowing in the strong winds generated by the Boeing AH-64 Apache helicopter.  It was one of two ex-Vietnam war choppers the Ugandan government purchased cheaply from America. Most likely by using donated money that was supposed to be set aside for aide work.</p><p>A bright stream of golden red light haloed the horizon as the morning sun made its first appearance; glinting against the green metal of the flying beast before him.</p><p>Waiting until he received the all clear signal from the pilot, Laarman bent low and ran under the swishing blades, followed by five military policemen deployed to help him locate the fugitives.</p><p>The co-pilot took his hand and helped him up; strapping him in securely.</p><p>Laarman hated the choppers. They were old, loud and windy; for all he knew the pilot learned how to fly from a book. Flying put him on edge in general, but flying by helicopter scared the shit out of him.</p><p>He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing; asking God to forgive the profanity of his thoughts and for protection on the journey.  In the end it would be worth it. They would reach the rendezvous point and then all this would be nothing but a bad memory.</p><p>***</p><p>Luke sat on the side of the bed in a pair of over-sized cargo trousers and a blue-grey vest top; while Noah squatted and helped to put on his sneakers.</p><p>"You okay?" Luke asked, running a hand through Noah's hair as he noticed Noah sway.</p><p>It was the blood-stain on the back of Luke's shoe that temporarily threw Noah. It happened whenever he was reminded.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he looked up into the brown eyes and smiled encouragingly; ignoring the stain and pushing the back of the sneaker over Luke's heel. "Sure, I'm just grand don't you know?"</p><p>Luke laughed as Noah mimicked the Irish accent of their host. "Now who's joking?"</p><p>"I'd be even better if you ate a little more before we left?" Noah asked hopefully.</p><p>Noah saw the conflict in Luke's eyes. He knew Luke wanted to do this for him, but he also knew that Luke was struggling to eat and this thought worried him.</p><p>"I'll try," Luke promised.</p><p>Noah smiled again; lifted up on his knees to kiss Luke on the lips. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's neck; pulled him seamlessly into a hug, snuggling into the gap between Noah's ear and his shoulder.</p><p>"Come," Noah whispered standing; pulling Luke up with him, "let's head downstairs."</p><p>He walked behind Luke as they made their way down the staircase; arms outstretched and read to steady him if he needed it. They could hear the heated Swahili conversation of their friends coming from the parlor and they headed in that direction.</p><p>Lutalo was standing with Magomu by the fireplace, speaking loudly and animatedly, as Magomu tried to placate him. A seated Kigongo looked on with concern.</p><p>They didn't need to understand Lutalo's words to work out that he was agitated. He cut short the moment Luke and Noah stepped into the room; his dark eyes immediately flicking Luke up and down; taking stock of his condition.</p><p>"Okay," he said with military abruptness and zero greeting, "you look well. Let us go." He picked up a shoulder bag from the floor and headed toward the door.</p><p>Noah stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Lutalo, wait!"</p><p>There was a deep anxiety clouding his friend's face; the same look Noah had noticed before.</p><p>Since the moment he'd met the strong leader of the group, Noah had leaned on his solid calmness. However this seemed to have vanished somehow, and Noah wondered whether having to stop for the night had unnerved him.</p><p>"I just want Luke to eat something first, okay?"</p><p>Lutalo looked from Noah to Luke and back again.</p><p>"No," he said, "we have wasted enough time!"</p><p>"Okay this is just stupid," Noah was exasperated, "what is it?"</p><p>Lutalo stood stoically.</p><p>"Ever since the café you've been acting like you're angry with me."</p><p>"This is not true."</p><p>"Yes it is!" Noah replied, louder than he meant to. "If you have a problem, then you should just say it! What's the point of us developing tension among ourselves? Don't we have enough of that aimed at us already?"</p><p>Kigongo jumped up from the couch and rushed past him just in time to catch Luke as he stumbled against the door frame.</p><p>"I'm okay," Luke insisted.</p><p>Noah frowned with concern; watched as Kigongo lowered Luke into a chair; turned back to Lutalo. "Look at him. Does he really seem okay to you? If he's weak from not eating he'll just slow us down even more. Please. I understand your position and I'm grateful for your help; for what all of you have done and risked for us. I don't want to fight with you, but I have to do what's best for him." He looked back at Luke who was understandably confused by the sudden tension between Noah and Lutalo. Noah faced his friend once more; could see the sadness there. "Can you understand that, Lutalo, please?"</p><p>Lutalo's eyes fell to Luke again.</p><p>"One hour!" he responded.</p><p>It was said through gritted teeth.</p><p>...</p><p>The journey south was undertaken within a cramped atmosphere of tension and Luke kept glancing questioningly at Noah.  It was clear to Noah that Magomu and Kigongo were just as confused and perturbed by Lutalo's sudden change in attitude. Sure it had been a stressful few days, but to flip so completely…?</p><p>Still, nobody confronted Lutalo, who sat in silence in the front of the car, except when he needed to direct Magomu. He seemed deep in thought.</p><p>Noah resolved to find a moment alone on the boat to confront him. It was their first priority to get on board. Everything else would have to wait.</p><p>They reached the small fishing village of Amani sometime in the late afternoon. Luke was exhausted. He had fallen asleep on Noah's shoulder, but it had not been an easy ride and Lutalo was set on driving non-stop.</p><p>For lunch they ate packed sandwiches and fruit provided by Prudence, while Noah tried to coax Luke into drinking more of the cold chicken soup. But all this was done on route and it had taken its toll on Luke by the time they reached the shores of Lake Victoria.</p><p>Noah made Luke as comfortable as possible; sitting sideways against the trunk of a tree.  They waited for Lutalo to organise their passage over the water.  Gentle waves lapped against the shore not far from where they were seated. They were so close to Kenya they could just about see the strip of country in the distance. The wide waters of Lake Victoria resembled the ocean; under any other circumstances, Noah would have said it was beautiful.</p><p>As Noah unscrewed the lid of the soup thermos, Luke was already shaking his head. "Come on, Luke!"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Noah bit his bottom lip and searched Luke's face. "What is it? Why won't you eat?"</p><p>Luke tried to look away, but Noah brought his face back around with both hands, growing nervous at how hot and clammy his skin felt. He studied the pallor Luke carefully for a minute; saw a hidden secret there.</p><p>"Something's wrong, isn't it?"</p><p>A tear escaped and traveled swiftly down Luke's cheek. "Noah… I…"</p><p>"Noah?" Still squatting by Luke's side, Noah turned toward the other voice. It was Magomu. "Lutalo is calling for you. We need to pay the man."</p><p>Noah nodded. "Give me a minute."</p><p>He turned back to Luke, but Luke was already pushing him away. "Go, getting out of here is what matters right now."</p><p>"You're going to okay, right?"</p><p>Noah didn't like the uncertainty in Luke's voice as he answered, "Yes. Of course I will be."</p><p>"I love you, Luke."</p><p>"I know. Same here."</p><p>Noah wanted to kiss him but knew he couldn't. He squeezed his hand and left Luke in Kigongo's care; followed Magomu to the start of the pier, where Lutalo was deep in negotiations with an elderly sailor. Passage was agreed and Noah handed over the first half of the fare, the rest was to be settled once they reached Kenyan shores.</p><p>They returned together just into time to witness Luke coughing; Kigongo squatting to help him drink water from a bottle.</p><p>"Thank you," Luke grunted.</p><p>"You are almost safe," Kigongo replied with a smile and a friendly pat to Luke's shoulder. "Soon you will be back with your children and you can tell them of us. You can tell everybody."</p><p>"I'll miss you Kigongo."</p><p>Kigongo nodded. "I will never forget you or what you did, Malaika."</p><p>Luke reached for him and they shared a soft hug that made Noah smile.</p><p>"You must leave..." The voice was soft but certain from behind him. Noah turned to find Lutalo frozen in one place, eyes glued to the touching scene of Luke and Kigongo parting ways.</p><p>"What?" Noah asked.</p><p>"You must leave this place, now!" He was frantic as he broke from his stupor. "There is not much time!"</p><p>Lutalo's heartbroken eyes locked with Noah's; the sound of a helicopter reached his ears.  Noah didn't need to look up to understand what had happened; what it meant.</p><p>"No," he shook his head; unable to believe that this man would break their trust.</p><p>A loud and angry scream erupted from behind him.  Noah jumped as Kigongo came barreling past him; threw himself at Lutalo until they both lay flat out on the floor. Manic, Kigongo rose above Lutalo, hands squeezing round the other man's neck. Lutalo flailed for air, gripping Kigongo's wrist as he tried to breathe.  Kigongo screamed words in Swahili, tears of betrayal streaming down his face.</p><p>For a moment Noah stood stunned; completely numbed by what was happening. Eventually it was Luke that snapped him out of it.</p><p>"Noah! Stop him!"</p><p>Shaking out of his daze Noah flung forward; forcefully attempted to pull the raging Kigongo off of the weakening man on the floor. Surprised, he found that he couldn't. Kigongo was incredibly strong; running on pure adrenaline. It wasn't until Magomu joined him, that they managed to free Lutalo.</p><p>The man scampered back across the sandy shore, holding his hand up to his reddening throat; choking and spattering.</p><p>Magomu held the seething Kigongo firmly back.</p><p>During all of this, the army helicopter reached them; its shadow swooped over them like an ominous bird of prey.  Noah looked up just in time to see it coming down in a field not far away. This was no time to fight. They had to get out of there.</p><p>He lowered his distorted gaze back to Lutalo. "Why? We trusted you!"</p><p>Lutalo was crying, his eyes begging for understanding. "They have my mother and my sister."</p><p>Noah closed his eyes; immediately softening toward the man; then growing confused. "But you warned us? Why?"</p><p>"I was wrong to call them. It must end," Lutalo's voice was raspy. "It will never end if we let them win this way. I have to believe if you get back to America it will help. It will help my country."</p><p>"But your mother and your sister?"</p><p>"Maybe this is our sacrifice."</p><p>Noah felt sick, but they didn't have time to dwell.  "We have to leave! Magomu, get the car!"</p><p>"No," Luke's weak voice reached deep inside Noah's soul, even though it was barely a whisper. Noah turned to lock eyes with his husband.</p><p>"I have a plan," those sweet russet eyes told him.</p><p>But he feared the sacrifices Luke might be willing to make, especially with the lives of Lutalo's family on the line.</p><p>Without breaking their gaze, Luke shifted up to his feet with great effort, using the tree's trunk as leverage. "Let them come."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>A refreshing wind blew off the surface of Lake Victoria; cooling his skin but not quite providing relief from the battering sun. As he observed Luke with apprehension, Noah could feel the salty drops of sweat tickling down the back of his neck; dampening the tight blue cotton shirt provided by Prudence; sweat that was as much from fear as is was from the burning African climate.</p>
  <p>Finding strength from that secret place Noah knew existed deep within him; the place he had always marveled at; Luke left the support of the tree and the shade of its leaves to take the three or four shaky strides needed to reach him.  They stood together in the sunlight; the swish of the chopper blades loud in their ears.</p>
  <p>"Let them come," Luke repeated.</p>
  <p>Breaking their gaze, Noah took a moment to gauge how much time they would have if they suddenly decided to make a break for the car. He watched the metal feet of the chopper wobble back and forth as the pilot sought to stable the craft on the rough ground of the field.  At least two soldiers, armed with rifles, were waiting until it was safe to jump out.</p>
  <p>He wanted to flee; his head whipped back to Luke who stood firm, waiting for Noah; left hand extended palm up in invitation.</p>
  <p>Noah glanced nervously around. Most of the village natives had left their homes and businesses to marvel at the helicopter; a rare sight for such a remote area. Their friends however, Lutalo still seated on the ground, had nervous eyes only for Luke; watching and waiting to see what the man planned to do next.</p>
  <p>Noah wished to god he knew, but past experience made him wary.</p>
  <p>"Take it," Luke instructed, bobbing his hand once, his eyes never leaving Noah's face.</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head and flashed Luke a look of warning.</p>
  <p>Luke stepped closer; leaning in to brush his smooth cheek against Noah's bearded one, "Trust me." The fact that Luke was finding it difficult to breathe was even more evident in the rasp of his voice.</p>
  <p>"Luke…" Noah began.</p>
  <p>But his husband cut him off. "I realize… I've not given you much reason too, lately… but trust me. I know what I'm doing."</p>
  <p>As the blonde drew back, Noah stared down at the proffered hand, hardly believing that he'd once more found himself in a situation where he felt too scared to take hold of it.</p>
  <p>"Look at me."</p>
  <p>Noah's gaze followed the honey sound of Luke's voice and he was jolted by the sheer force of Luke's determination</p>
  <p>"I do trust you," Noah said.</p>
  <p>He stopped analyzing and pressed his palm into Luke's, closing his eyes as the other man's fingers curled around the back of his hand.</p>
  <p>By the time he'd opened them again Luke was in profile, head turned in the direction of the helicopter. Noah did the same, immediately recognizing the army pincer movement; five soldiers quickly surrounding their small unarmed group.</p>
  <p>Whatever happened now, they were trapped. All of their lives depended on Luke's plan.</p>
  <p>Walking toward them in white trousers and black button down shirt; priest collar peeping through at the throat; was the man Noah had hoped never to lay eyes on again. As he made his approach, Simon Laarman leered at them from under a white brimmed hat. The minister sneered at their clasped hands; Noah felt his insides turning but resolved to stand firm for Luke's sake.</p>
  <p>"Stay close to me," Luke whispered.</p>
  <p>As if he wouldn't.</p>
  <p>"Well, well, well," the minister smiled as he came to stand before them. He was directing his beady eyes and his words at Noah, "I never imagined I'd see <em>you</em> here. I see you tracked him down?"</p>
  <p>"I see he's still alive." Noah coldly countered.</p>
  <p>"For now," Laarman smirked, dismissing Noah with a quick flick of his head to examine Luke, "but from the looks of him, it won't be for very long."</p>
  <p>Noah felt a burning rage he couldn't hold back. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"</p>
  <p>Luke's right hand came up quickly to block Noah as he moved forward. He pressed his palm into Noah's chest as best he could in his weakened state. Guns clicked and the soldiers lifted their rifles, aiming them at Noah's head; ready to protect the minister with force if required.</p>
  <p>"Stop!" Luke pleaded, trying to get Noah to focus on him rather than on the amused Laarman. "Noah, Stop! Look at me!"</p>
  <p>Noah's chest heaved with anger as his eyes fell to Luke's.</p>
  <p>"Relax," Luke told him, "I got this."</p>
  <p>Noah stood tense for a few moments longer. But, concerned for Luke's well being above all else, he finally relented and stood down; hand still locked with Luke's.</p>
  <p>The rifles, however, stayed where they were.</p>
  <p>"You've caused me a lot of problems, Mr. Snyder. I had to cancel today's rally because of you."</p>
  <p>Luke turned back to Laarman as the minister spoke, "Well, I consider that a good thing; a few less people to hear you preach your hatred too." </p>
  <p>"I preach only the truth."</p>
  <p>"Oh, really?" Luke smiled through his pain.  Noah couldn't help but wonder how he did that; how he managed to speak so clearly. "And what exactly is your truth, minister? Do your followers even know? Do they know the real, Simon Laarman? Or is this," Luke indicated toward the minster with his left hand, "all just for show?"</p>
  <p>Laarman frowned at that; cocked his head at the blonde.</p>
  <p>As Luke spoke, he stood confidently; Noah the only person who could feel the tremble through his sweaty palm. "Do <em>you</em> even know what your own truth is anymore?"</p>
  <p>"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about..." Laarman said from beneath narrowed lids.</p>
  <p>"I'm not sure you'd like me to say in front of an audience."</p>
  <p>Something like fear passed briefly over the minster's features, but he appeared to quickly dismiss the thought, whatever it was.</p>
  <p>"Do you want to know what I think?" Luke continued.</p>
  <p>Laarman's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.</p>
  <p>"I think you do know the truth. I think you understand it perfectly well. But I also think you kill yourself trying to hide it away. You work so hard at that… and it hurts… doesn't it?"</p>
  <p>"Shut up!"</p>
  <p>Noah jolted as the minister began to lose control of his carefully created persona; cracks were appearing clear as day and Noah wasn't even sure he knew the reasons for it.</p>
  <p>"What is it Simon?" Luke asked with fake sympathy. "You can't have it, so no one else can?"</p>
  <p>Noah turned his head quizzically at Luke, wondering if he was interpreting things correctly.</p>
  <p>"I've heard enough!" Laarman yelled, almost in a high-pitched squeal. "Arrest them all! Get them out of my sight!"</p>
  <p>Laarman turned to walk away.  Noah tensed as the soldiers moved in, "No!"</p>
  <p>They were already grabbing at shoulders, trying to pull him from Luke, when Luke calmly called out, "I have proof!"</p>
  <p>The minister turned, watching them battle with the soldiers for a few seconds; quickly holding up his hand in a stop motion. The soldiers ceased in their struggle but did not remove their hold on Luke and Noah.</p>
  <p>"I have proof," Luke repeated, when he was sure he had Laarman's attention back, "and it's due to be released to the public in three days."</p>
  <p>Noah watched as Laarman stopped breathing, his eyes bulging. "You're lying." </p>
  <p>"I sent very clear instructions to my contact in the States." Luke told him. "If I don't arrive home in Los Angeles alive and well by Thursday; all the information I recently sent by recorded delivery, will be released to the press.</p>
  <p>"It's a lie!" Laarman insisted, but the confidence had drained from his face. "Do you think I don't know that you're just stalling for time?"</p>
  <p>Luke smiled again. "There are some interesting snapshots in there, Simon. Are you really willing to take that chance…?"</p>
  <p>A momentary standoff took place where everybody present simply stood still, unsure of what to do next.</p>
  <p>"I could prove it to you now… If you have a satellite phone I can use."</p>
  <p>Noah watched as Laarman weighed up his options. He squeezed Luke's hand to get his attention; the browns locked with his blues. Luke smiled his assurance and Noah nodded.</p>
  <p>"Kuchota simu!" Laarman instructed and a soldier saluted, before running back to the chopper.</p>
  <p>As they waited for the phone to be brought over, their friend's were herded together to their left. Noah swallowed at the distress on Lutalo's face.</p>
  <p>Would they all die? All of them?  Including Lutalo's mother and sister?</p>
  <p>He had to keep hold of his faith in Luke, even as his thoughts turned to home… Nicholas and Mia…</p>
  <p>The soldier handed Luke the phone and for the first time since Laarman arrived, their hands parted as Luke pulled out the long transceiver and dialed a number. Noah's mind raced, as he tried to work out who Luke would call and why.  Jenna maybe?</p>
  <p>There was a small wait while the phone connected and then. "Hello, it's Luke."</p>
  <p>Noah could hear a faint and frantic babble at the other end of the line and Luke, too weak to fight the onslaught of words, waited instead for them to die down. "We're both okay. We're together. From now on, whatever you do, do <em>not</em> say your name at any moment in this conversation." Another tirade of words until Luke blurted, "Please! I'm sorry! I need you to listen very, very carefully, okay?  Our lives depend on it. I need your help. It's important."  Again a pause as Luke wheezed while he waited for the person to finish. "You answered the cell phone, so I know you got my package." Pause. "Good… that's real good. Is it nearby?" Again a wait. "I need you to open it."</p>
  <p>"Luke?" Noah questioned softly, as he noticed Laarman getting impatient.</p>
  <p>Luke's eyes told him to hold on for just a little longer. "Yes, I know they are difficult to look at," he continued into the phone. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't have a choice but to ask you to do this… Now… I'm going to hand the phone to somebody, okay? I need you to describe to him what you see. That's all you must do! Don't ask or answer any questions. It's vital you do exactly as I say. I don't want you talking to this man other than to tell him what you see."</p>
  <p>After getting confirmation from the other end of the line, Luke gave the phone over to the worried looking Laarman; his hand immediately reconnecting with Noah's.</p>
  <p>"Yes?" The minister asked into the phone and, as the minister listened, Noah watched the man's face display a wide array of emotion; contempt, skepticism, interest, shock, horror; but most of all a full blown terror.</p>
  <p>The phone dropped from Laarman's ear and his shoulders all but slumped.</p>
  <p>"It would seem we have something in common…" Luke told him.</p>
  <p>Laarman squared his shoulders in a last ditch attempt at defiance. "I have never denied the demon in me, Mr Snyder. I am only human. It is expected that God will test us. The difference between me and you, is that I choose to fight my demon! I don't succumb to the evil! I don't embrace it in the sick and perverted way you do. I don't pollute society."</p>
  <p>Luke laughed bitterly. "I'm in a loving and committed relationship Minister Laarman… Being gay isn't what makes you evil… what you did in those pictures does…"</p>
  <p>The minister made to say something more, but his eyes took in the confused and questioning glances of the surrounding soldiers and villagers.</p>
  <p>Luke nodded as the cold but defeated eyes fell on them once more. "Here's what's going to happen…"</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>As Maddie hung up the phone, she could not drag her eyes from the photographs before her; despite her horror in them.</p>
  <p>For days she had kept the phone Luke sent her switched on with full charge; followed his detailed instructions by carrying the device and this unopened envelope around with her everywhere she went; even sleeping with them beside her bed.</p>
  <p>Now, seeing the contents of the envelope made her stomach turn.  She felt like throwing up. The photos were grainy; obviously captured from video footage she supposed must be on the accompanying DVD; but the look of terror on the face of the man being subjected to the sexual torture was clear; enough to unsettle the strongest of souls.</p>
  <p>Really it was the final photo that was the worst. The naked body left on the hotel floor in a pool of blood. His throat was cut.</p>
  <p>"What have you gotten yourselves into?" she whispered to the absent Luke and Noah; hoping against hope that what Luke had told her was true. She prayed they were safe and on their way home.</p>
  <p>Jonathan stirred next to her in the bed.  Quickly shoved the documents and pictures back inside the envelope.</p>
  <p>"Maddie?" he asked sleepily, squinting at the light from her bedside table, "everything, okay, sweetheart?"</p>
  <p>Maddie placed the phone and the envelope back on the table, switched off the light and snuggled down into Jonathan's safe embrace. "I think so. Go back to sleep."</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Luke explained about the package as the chopper made the journey over the lake toward Nairobi, Kenya's capital city.  "I had to send it to somebody they wouldn't know to connect to me. In case they tried to intercept it in the mail."</p>
  <p>"Maddie," Noah smiled, "I should have known."</p>
  <p>They had to shout over the noise of the rota blades.</p>
  <p>"What about Laarman?" Noah asked, "How did you know he was in the chopper?"</p>
  <p>Noah was making Luke talk as much to keep him lucid as to understand the series of events that had brought them to this point. That final confrontation with Laarman had drained Luke.</p>
  <p>"I saw him," Luke replied, "I saw him when the chopper first flew over."</p>
  <p>Noah nodded, drawing Luke closer into a stronger embrace.</p>
  <p>Laarman caved to all of Luke's demands. Using the satellite phone they arranged for Zesiro to rendezvous and collect Lutalo's family in Kampala; waiting until they had confirmation from him that both mother and daughter were safe.</p>
  <p>They received assurance from Laarman that their friends and anybody connected to them would be cleared of all charges and remain unharmed in the future.  And finally, Luke and Noah were given use of the helicopter to fly them into the safely of Kenya.</p>
  <p>How Luke could be sure Laarman would uphold his side of the deal, Noah didn't know. At that moment he couldn't worry about it either. Luke was his first priority.</p>
  <p>"Noah," Noah stared down into Luke's dulled eyes; felt a stab of panic at the look he saw there, "when we get to Nairobi…"</p>
  <p>"Luke…"</p>
  <p>"…you'll need… hospital…"</p>
  <p>"LUKE!"</p>
  <p>The blonde dropped into unconsciousness.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/"></a><br/><br/>The nurses said he'd find Noah in the overcrowded waiting area of the emergency walk-in clinic. He made his way through the rows of plastic bucket seats; catching the eyes of worried, injured or sick men, women and children, as he searched the faces of everybody he passed.</p>
  <p>Were all African hospitals this chaotic?</p>
  <p>He searched three times before he convinced himself that Noah wasn't there.</p>
  <p>As he made his way back to the exit, thinking perhaps the boy had gone outside for some fresh air, his attention was drawn to a solitary man he'd previously walked by twice.  This particular man leaned forward in the chair, arms resting on his knees; one hand massaging the other. His dark head was bowed, eyes to the floor; the bobbing of his right knee indication of some deep anxiety.</p>
  <p>But it was the crook of the man's wide shoulders, stooped over in sadness, that sparked a flicker of recognition.</p>
  <p>"It can't be?" he thought, even as he found himself weaving his way across the room; shoes squeaking on linoleum floor.</p>
  <p>It took a while for the seated man, seemingly in a world of his own, to notice the worn sneakers that came to a standstill before him.  The older man felt the stare as the dark head rose slowly up his body, taking in his jeans and plaid shirt.  He caught a glimpse of the undeniable blue peeking out from under a stranger's bearded face. He watched those worried eyes widen in surprise and disbelief; he heard the breath shudder; saw the tears come.  He was quick to fall to his knees and gather the broken boy into his arms.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>"How?" Noah asked, when Holden reappeared with two take away coffee cups; took the seat beside him.</p>
  <p>Holden smiled, handing Noah his drink. "I was booking Lucinda's jet the moment you hung up the phone."</p>
  <p>"But how did you find us," Noah looked around the waiting area with incomprehension, "here?"</p>
  <p>"It was a lucky guess. I figured you'd come to Nairobi to get a flight home. And you said Luke was injured, so I just kept checking all the hospitals in the hopes you'd seek treatment in one of them."</p>
  <p>Noah took a sip of his coffee as he stared into the room, not really looking at anything.  Holden waited patiently.  Noah always took his time to open up.</p>
  <p>"He stopped breathing," Noah whispered; voice rising suddenly in panic, "soon after we landed on the hospital roof. He wasn't breathing..."</p>
  <p>"He's going to fine."</p>
  <p>"What?" Noah sat up straight at that.</p>
  <p>Holden squeezed Noah's neck with his fingers, trying to impart some reassurance;  help ease the stress built up there. He knew the boy must have been sitting through the night. "I spoke to the doctor before I came to find you. It was a kidney infection, but they've stabilized him."</p>
  <p>Noah rubbed his mouth in one hand as he absorbed this new information. "He knew." </p>
  <p>"He would have done." Holden replied, "He would have recognize the symptoms. He didn't say anything to you?"</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head, both hands curling around the Styrofoam coffee cup. "There was so much going on I forgot completely about his meds. I think he was trying to spare me any more worry."</p>
  <p>"Well, and don't take this the wrong way, but you do look terrible, kid… so who can blame him? When was the last time you got some decent sleep?"</p>
  <p>"Feels like a year ago."</p>
  <p>"I realize there is a lengthy story here, but it's not the time for you to go into detail. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk."</p>
  <p>"I know.  Thank you."</p>
  <p>"I'm so relieved to have found you both."</p>
  <p>Noah pursed his lips in an effort to fend off more tears.</p>
  <p>"And thank you," Holden continued.</p>
  <p>Noah frowned; looked up from his coffee.</p>
  <p>"For finding him; like you promised." Holden explained.</p>
  <p>Noah nodded again; tried to smile, but couldn't. Instead he reached over and gave Holden a quick hug of understanding.  "Thank you so much for coming." He pulled back, but kept his grip on Holden.  "They wouldn't tell me anything. They said if Luke woke up and said it was okay then they could. But," his voice grew bitter, "I'm not family."</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, son. You must have been going crazy."</p>
  <p>"I couldn't leave the hospital, so I waited here. Did the doctor say when we can see him?"</p>
  <p>"We can go right now if you like."</p>
  <p>Noah released a deep breath.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>Noah stood back as Holden approached Luke's bedside. The man cocked his head to one side as he surveyed his son. He gently brushed a lock of hair from Luke's face and bent over to kiss his forehead.</p>
  <p>"Up to your old tricks again I see," he said gently, "you're going to give that man of yours a heart attack if you're not careful." He looked back to smile encouragingly at his son-in-law, before returning his attention back to Luke.  "I'm here, son. I'm going to take care of you guys. So you can come out of hiding, okay? You can open your eyes." Holden smoothed up Luke's arm, squeezing slightly, but Luke remained motionless. "Hey, I know how naturally stubborn you are, but don't you want to make Noah smile? I think he could really use that right about now…"</p>
  <p>Noah did smile at that, nibbling on his bottom lip. When it came to how he was feeling Holden, was always adept at not saying what he really meant; in this case that Noah wasn't the only one needing that smile.</p>
  <p>Secure in the knowledge that Luke was going to be okay medically; that Holden was there to help shoulder the burden; Noah felt the fatigue hit him with full force. His lids were unmentionably heavy; he swayed blinking on his feet.</p>
  <p>"Lo!" exclaimed a petite Nurse, who came through the door just in time to catch the unsteady Noah before he collapsed.</p>
  <p>He felt Holden's strong arms join hers. "Come on. Let's get you over to this chair."</p>
  <p>"Dad?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, Noah?"</p>
  <p>"Will you watch Luke?"</p>
  <p>Holden patted his cheek. "Of course, I will. You get some rest, okay?"</p>
  <p>Noah checked on Luke one more time, before he allowed his eyes to seal shut.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>It was the magical sound of Luke's laugh that pulled Noah out of the deep sleep he'd found himself in. He yawned widely; opened his eyes to the calming picture of Luke and his father talking and laughing quietly together.</p>
  <p>They hadn't noticed him wake, but he said nothing; enjoying a few moments just watching them interact. He loved to see that, as much as it saddened him to have never experienced the same relationship with his own father.  Luke and Holden had showed him what a true father and son relationship should be. The pain over his father was lessening day by day, as he grew to accept the love Holden seemed so willing to give him. It warmed him through and he was grateful for it.</p>
  <p>Eventually, Luke's eyes found his and he smiled gently. "Evening sleepyhead."</p>
  <p>"Evening?" Noah asked confuse; wincing as he moved to get up; pain in his stiff muscles from sleeping in the chair.</p>
  <p>"You've been asleep for at least seven hours," Holden informed him. "I'll run to get you something to eat in a minute."</p>
  <p>Noah rubbed at his eyes; stretched before heading over to sit on the bed beside Luke, checking him over.</p>
  <p>"I'm all good," Luke told him.</p>
  <p>Noah leaned forward to capture his lips in a brief kiss, smoothing a thumb down Luke's cheek. It was true; there were now only small remnants of pain left in Luke's eyes.</p>
  <p>"I'm okay, really Bubby." Luke reassured him, hand finding Noah's own and squeezing.</p>
  <p>Neither of them noticed as Holden slipped out of the room.</p>
  <p>Noah pressed his forehead to Luke's. "You stopped breathing."</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry."</p>
  <p>"Don't do that again, okay?"</p>
  <p>Luke nodded, "Okay."</p>
  <p>"And Luke?" Noah gritted his teeth.</p>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
  <p>"I'm still furious with you!"</p>
  <p>Luke's deep browns lifted in a look Noah had come to know well over the years. "I know… I'm…"</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head against Luke's. "Don't you dare say you're sorry…" Noah pulled back for a moment; saw the look of fear cross Luke's face. In the past, this was the moment when Noah would leave. Instead he kissed Luke, hard and desperate; hugging him as tightly as he dared without hurting him. "Right now, I just want to take you home."</p>
  <p>"I want to go home too, but Noah, not before we help Tony and Kizza, right?"</p>
  <p>Noah sniffed; wiped the back of his hand across his nose. "It's already done."</p>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"While I was waiting for news, I called the American Embassy. I told them what happened and I asked them to expedite a passport for you. I also told them where they could find Tony."</p>
  <p>He watched as Luke's mind turned over; gripped both of Luke's upper arms. "It's up to them to sort it out, Luke. We've done all we can.</p>
  <p>"But how do we know…"</p>
  <p>"The Ugandan government lied," Noah interrupted, "I'm willing to bet they'll just hand both doctors over to the embassy on request rather than escalate this, okay?  We have to at least let them try…"</p>
  <p>Luke nodded. "It's just you didn't see him…"</p>
  <p>"Maybe not… but I saw you," his voice cracked and he had to take a breath, "and that's enough… That's all I need to know. You should have told me about the infection."</p>
  <p>"Noah, there was nothing you could have done. Even Dr Byrne said I needed to be hospitalized. He did the best he could to slow the infection."</p>
  <p>"I don't like it when you keep things from me, but I guess I can understand why you did."</p>
  <p>"Knock, knock," Holden called, standing at the door with a cardboard try of drinks and sandwiches, "okay to come in?"</p>
  <p>Luke's face beamed, "Sure, Dad."</p>
  <p>Luke was under strict orders not to eat anything unless it was handed to him by the nurses, so instead he lay back and partook in conversation as Noah and Holden ate; Holden filling them in on news from home.</p>
  <p>Noah noticed how Holden skirted the issue of Nicholas' unease.  Holden saw the expression on his face; he smiled softly at him. "It's only because he loves you guys so damn much! You're the first people to really parent and love him and he's come so far because of you guys. He'll be just fine. You'll see."</p>
  <p>Luke sighed at that. "It's all my fault… But I never expected any of this to happen. You guys have to believe me! I never thought it was this dangerous!"</p>
  <p>Noah sighed.  "We can sort all that when you're better. Your dad's right, Nicky will be okay."</p>
  <p>The conversation inevitably turned to the events of the past few days.  Holden's shock to hear that his son was whipped in such a way was palpable; he had to leave the room.</p>
  <p>"You should have seen him take on Laarman!" Noah told Holden when he eventually returned. "He was so weak, but he stood there with such pride and strength! You have no idea just how strong your son is!"</p>
  <p>"Oh, I think I do," Holden smiled, "I've seen him stand up and fight before. He's certainly a force to be reckoned with!"</p>
  <p>Luke and Noah shared a silent conversation regarding that; Noah breaking it to ask, "How can we be sure Laarman will leave Lutalo and the guys alone?"</p>
  <p>"As soon as we're home, I'm going to be passing on that information Maddie has."</p>
  <p>"But you told Laarman..."</p>
  <p>"I told Laarman I wouldn't give the information to the press… I never said anything about not giving it to his diocese. Gay bashes they might be, but I'm pretty sure even they would frown at the stuff in that file."</p>
  <p>Noah nodded as he saw Luke's point.</p>
  <p>"Hopefully they will bring Laarman back to the States before he can go back on the order. And then it should be safe for the newspaper to publish my story."</p>
  <p>"And we'll get the foundation to set up a new support project, right?"</p>
  <p>Luke smiled, immediately picking up on the double meaning in Noah's words. The foundation would have to be the ones to take this forward. There was no way Noah would allow Luke to become too involved after what they'd been through.</p>
  <p>"Exactly," he replied.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nicholas drew another line in the sand, but the picture just wouldn't come out the way he wanted it. He released a squeak of annoyance; scratched the picture out; throwing the stick at it.<br/></p>
  <p>"Stupid!" he screamed; stood huffing; arms folded as he looked out across Snyder pond.</p>
  <p>Nothing was going right today. He'd yelled at Mia and made her cry.  He didn't mean to do that. And now even Ethan didn't want to play with him. He couldn't help it. He felt sore deep inside; like something wanted to burst out but couldn't.</p>
  <p>He fisted his hands; squealed again; searched the ground until he found a large enough rock. He struggled to pick it up.  When he threw it at the water it didn't go as far as he wanted, irritating him still further.</p>
  <p>He kicked a smaller stone instead; climbed up onto an old fallen log and hugged his shins; burying his face against his knees; fought to control huge emotions.</p>
  <p>Josh left and then Luke and then Noah.</p>
  <p>He missed them. But they lied! Because they said they would never leave him. But they did. They went away and when people went away they never came back.</p>
  <p>And now Granddad was also gone.</p>
  <p>He loved Grandma Lily and he loved Grandma Emma too. He thought for sure they would take care of him now that Josh and Luke and Noah and Granddad left.</p>
  <p>But he wanted to go home.</p>
  <p>He wanted Luke and Noah to take him and Mia home. He missed his bed and his toys. He missed Betty and Jasmine, even though they phoned him once a week. He even missed Dr Mishra. She asked him lots of questions he didn't always want to answer, but still he missed her.</p>
  <p>Without lifting his head, he shifted around so his back faced the person he could hear coming toward him from the direction of the house.</p>
  <p>It would be Grandma Lily coming to fetch him because he didn't return with Ethan. He didn't want to go unless it was for dinner. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want anybody to see him crying.</p>
  <p>He heard the footsteps come to a stop; wait for a while.  He resisted the strong urge to look back. Eventually, the footsteps passed him.  He knew the person was standing silently by the water. Whoever it was, didn't speak.  Nicholas couldn't resist any longer. He risked a peek by lifting his head ever so slightly; was surprised to discover not Grandma Emma, but a very tall and hairy man.</p>
  <p>Whenever the man turned to look at him, he would bury his face once more. He didn't know who this person was and that made him nervous. He didn't want to talk to anybody either.</p>
  <p>The next time he looked, he noticed the man was carrying a small bag like the one Noah always used for his bathroom things. The man had dark hair like Noah's.</p>
  <p>Nicholas eyed this person.  The man knelt by the water; splashed his face. Once sufficiently wet, the man unzipped his bag and removed a small mirror which he balanced carefully against the side of a jutting rock. The next thing to emerge from the bag was a pair of small scissors. Nicholas liked scissors. You could cut all sorts of shapes from paper and once, Luke showed him how to make a strip of little men holding holds.</p>
  <p>Thinking of Luke made him sad again.  He sniffed back the threat of tears, still watching the stranger with interest.</p>
  <p>To Nicholas's surprise the man didn't use the scissors to cut paper; instead he began to cut the hair on his face; watching himself carefully in the mirror.  Nicholas couldn't help but find this fascinating. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of gaining his attention, but he couldn't help it. He had to know.</p>
  <p>"What are you doing?" he asked tentatively.</p>
  <p>He always felt scared of strangers. He could never know for sure how they would react if he spoke. He didn't want anybody to hit him. But he'd learned that sometimes, he had to ask questions to get the information he wanted.</p>
  <p>He liked to learn new things.</p>
  <p>The man seemed nice though, because he smiled without turning his head. But he said nothing; just continued to snip away at the beard until all that remained was short stubble.</p>
  <p>Unable to contain his curiosity for another second, Nicholas went against his usual instinct; jumped from the log to move in closer. When he was a few feet away, he stopped and watched with interest.  He wondered who this person could be. He was used to strangers coming around to the farm. Grandma Emma knew a lot of people. But he had never seen anything quite like this happen at the pond before.</p>
  <p>The man was still in profile. He replaced the scissors in his bag and removed a can that Nicholas knew contained the fluffy stuff Luke and Noah used to shave their faces.</p>
  <p>He always loved to watch them in the mornings. Sometimes, Luke would let him put the cream on his own face and he would pretend to shave with a razor that didn't have a sharp side. He loved to copy them.</p>
  <p>The man covered his face in the foam and Nicholas frowned with confusion. Something was odd.</p>
  <p>"You know," he told the man with certainty; "you're su'posed to do that in the baf-room."</p>
  <p>The man just winked briefly and smiled, nodding in agreement.</p>
  <p>"Why are you shaving your face at the pond?" Nicholas leaned forward to get a better look at the razor as it cut smooth paths up the man's neck and cheek. "Noah says that one day I will have hair on my face. Noah says I will have to shave like him and Luke."</p>
  <p>"MmHm…" the man hummed in response.</p>
  <p>The man seemed interested, so Nicholas continued, "I don't like hair on my face. But Noah says that having hair grow on your face is the same as having hair grow on your head. Nature decides that. That's what Noah always says." The man didn't seem to mind that Nicholas was watching him, so the child sat down cross-legged nearby; utterly intrigued. "You su'posed to do that by the sink."</p>
  <p>The man's face was turned away as he finished his last stroke; examined his reflection in the mirror; smoothing his face between thumb and forefinger.  Satisfied, the man turned to look back at Nicholas and winked just as the child jumped to his feet in surprise.</p>
  <p>Now that the mask was removed the stranger was suddenly no longer so strange.  Nicholas' first reaction was to smile; before he remembered he was supposed to be mad.  He crinkled his tiny nose and frowned at the realization that Noah had tricked him. He folded his arms; turned his back, even though his little heart was already beating hard with relief and joy.</p>
  <p>"Hello, Nicky."</p>
  <p>Nicholas could feel Noah's eyes watching him intently.  He wanted to turn around and fly into a hug.  But he was angry because Noah left him.</p>
  <p>"I know you're mad at me kiddo. I'm really sorry we were gone for so long. But do you remember what I said before I left?"</p>
  <p>Nicholas did remember but he said nothing.</p>
  <p>"I said that Luke and I love you and Mia more than anything in the whole world. And I said it didn't matter how long we were gone, because we would always be back. Even when we're not together we think about you all the time. I missed you so much, Nicky."</p>
  <p>Nicholas braved a glance back and saw the pleading look in Noah's eyes.</p>
  <p>"Please forgive me baby. I just want us to go home. Isn't that you want too?"</p>
  <p>"You're a liar and I hate you!" he spat.</p>
  <p>He saw Noah recoil under the impact of his words and thought, "Good!" He wanted Noah to hurt like he did.</p>
  <p>Noah stood; crouched down before him; grasping Nicholas by his shoulders. Nicholas shook himself free; backed away.</p>
  <p>"We said we would never leave you and we meant that. But sometimes we have to go away and we can't always take you with. That doesn't mean we won't come back baby."</p>
  <p>"You lied! You did!" Nicholas insisted, turning away from Noah once again.</p>
  <p>"Look at me, Nicky," Noah requested softly.</p>
  <p>Nicholas didn't want to look at Noah, because he still needed to feel angry. But the pull of Noah's blue gaze drew Nicholas's wet eyes to them.</p>
  <p>"I can see why you feel that way. We left you both for too long. I know that. We never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry."  Noah reached across the space between them to cup Nicholas's cheek in the palm of his hand.  It felt good.</p>
  <p>"You're not going away again?" Tears fell down Nicholas' cheeks as he asked the one question he definitely needed an answer to.</p>
  <p>"Not for a long while baby." Noah told him as he held his arms open to the child.</p>
  <p>Nicholas looked up toward the house, "Is Luke here too?"</p>
  <p>Noah nodded.</p>
  <p>"And Granddad?"</p>
  <p>"Yes.  And Granddad."</p>
  <p>Nicholas smiled; took the two short steps to meet Noah fall into the embrace; enjoying the moment as Noah rocked him back and forth; brushed his cheek with the back of one hand.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>Even though he knew he should let her sleep through her afternoon nap, it seemed Luke couldn't help himself. He sat on the single bed beside Mia.  She was snuggled on her stomach; hugging a stuffed elephant under her arm. He brushed the strawberry fringe from her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Mia?," he sang softly, "open your eyes, sweetheart. I want to see those ocean greens."</p>
  <p>She moaned; frowned as she clung to sleep. Luke smiled down at her.  Holden could tell from his vantage point by the bedroom door that Luke was pleased at least one of their children appeared content; despite the situation.</p>
  <p>Emma, Lily and the girls were extremely relieved when they finally arrived back home. Ethan took a while to warm up to the boys, but eventually came around and hugged them both hello. They spent some time laughing together over Noah's beard, until Ethan told them he'd left Nicholas down by the pond.  Noah headed in that direction.</p>
  <p>Holden felt confident in Noah's ability to break through to the boy</p>
  <p>"Wake up, baby," Luke continued to call.</p>
  <p>She rolled right over onto her back, rubbing her eyes with both her hands.</p>
  <p>"Humph!" she moaned.</p>
  <p>Holden was just starting to wonder whether he should call Luke back when Mia opened her eyes and beamed her widest smile yet, becoming all coy and adorable.</p>
  <p>"Hey, my sweet!" Luke exclaimed with excitement; his throat clenching with emotion.</p>
  <p>She shifted the sheet off her little body; took the few wonky steps to reach him for a hello hug.</p>
  <p>"Nicky said you weren't coming back!" she exclaimed sleepily. "I told him! I told him you would and he said you wouldn't!"</p>
  <p>Holden smiled.</p>
  <p>"Of course we would, baby!" Luke laughed pushing her back so he could see her face. "How could we ever stay away from such a cutie pie, hmm?"</p>
  <p>If it were possible, Mia beamed even more at that; threw her arms around his neck. He winced at the pain in his back but hid it well.</p>
  <p>"Hey," Holden said, his gaze having fallen to the open window, "look…"</p>
  <p>Luke turned his head; smiled as he watched Noah carrying the tiny Nicholas up the steep grassy bank.</p>
  <p>"Noah!" Mia cried with glee; already scrambling to get off Luke's lap and down the stairs.</p>
  <p>"Wait, Mia," Luke called after her, "your shoes!"</p>
  <p>But she was already down the stairs.  He laughed, shaking his head at Holden as they followed her down.</p>
  <p>Holden watched from the conservatory as Mia ran barefoot down the grass; a freshly shaven Noah bending just in time to scoop her up onto his other hip. Both children were vying for his attention as they chatted away about their time on the farm; Nicholas seemed to be holding Noah's toiletry bag for him.</p>
  <p>His son was leaning against the conservatory doorway.  Holden watched him sigh with relief.  He walked over and gently squeezed Luke's arm to remind him he was there.  He was careful not to put a hand anywhere near Luke's back.  He winced as he remembered the reason for that.  It hurt him to imagine his son being put through such agony and he was eternally grateful to Noah for rescuing Luke from more of that or worse.</p>
  <p>"He looks like he's okay," Luke said softly.</p>
  <p>"I told you so," Holden smiled. "He just wanted you home."</p>
  <p>"What was I thinking, Dad?" Luke asked, shaking his head as he watched his family reunite. "Why would I risk this?"</p>
  <p>"Son, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times… you don't think. You're always in such a rush to do… to help… to rescue… You never take that time to think about the consequences."</p>
  <p>Luke glanced seriously at his father. "You're right. I'm going to try harder this time Dad. That is if Noah ever forgives me."</p>
  <p>Holden looked down the hill at Noah; was just in time to catch the soft smile Noah gave to Luke; the gentle grin Luke flashed in return. "Looks like he's already well on his way to doing that."</p>
  <p>Luke nodded; dimples appearing briefly.</p>
  <p>"Go on," Holden told him, "go spend some time together…"</p>
  <p>"Thanks Dad."</p>
  <p>Holden watched the excitement build on little Nicholas's face when he noticed Luke for the first time. He struggled out of Noah's arms and sprinted up the hill to meet Luke half way.</p>
  <p>Lily appeared by Holden's side just at that moment; slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.</p>
  <p>"Well," she said, happiness in her voice, "isn't that a beautiful sight?"</p>
  <p>"Sure is," Holden agreed, "I just wish I could shake the nasty feeling that this incident is far from over."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"When I wake up, you'll be here?"</p><p>"Yes, Nicky."</p><p>Noah tucked the thin summer comforter snugly around the boy's tiny frame.</p><p>"When I wake up you'll be here with Luke?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And Granddad?"</p><p>Noah smiled, "And Granddad. We will all be here when you wake up."</p><p>"Pinkie promise?"</p><p>The hand held up in the air before his face was so tiny and adorable, Noah couldn't resist grabbing and kissing it before he hooked his little finger with Nicholas's.</p><p>"I promise kid. Now go to sleep, okay?"</p><p>"Okay. But don't go yet."</p><p>"No, I'm going to stay right here until you're asleep."</p><p>"Pinkie promise?"</p><p>This time Noah knew Nicholas was playing to prolong the conversation so he said sternly, "Nicky! Sleep!"</p><p>The eyes closed; little mouth curled up in a cheeky smirk.</p><p>Once he was sure the worried little man was settled, he checked on Mia. She was already breathing soundly. He kissed her sweet head that smelled of baby shampoo.</p><p>Satisfied he left them to their slumber.</p><p>***</p><p>He heard the shower stop running. "Luke, that you in there?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Noah opened the door just as Luke was stepping out of the cubical; dripping all over the floor mat. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah," Luke responded again, grabbing a towel from the rack; dabbing his body dry; avoiding his back.</p><p>Noah waited until Luke had the towel secured; turned the man around; frowning at the welts and bruises that still burnt a painful purple color. "Did you take your meds?" </p><p>"Yes, doc."</p><p>Noah ignored his attempt at a joke.  "Okay, wait for me in the bedroom while I shower quick. I'll bring everything there. I think we should rather dress these outside of all this steam…"</p><p>Luke nodded; slipped past Noah on his way out the door. He tried to catch Noah's eye; he'd been unsuccessful in doing so since they boarded Lucinda's plane back to the States. </p><p>Ignoring the attempt, Noah moved toward the shower; pulled his shirt off. "I won't be long."</p><p>"Noah?" Luke sighed, "Are you going to forgive me?"</p><p>"When I'm ready, Luke," Noah snapped without turning around, "you don't get to dictate when, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Luke conceded softly, "I'll be in the bedroom."</p><p>Noah waited until he heard the door close; removed the remainder of his clothing and folded the articles neatly atop the laundry basket.</p><p>Passing the bathroom cabinet he paused, rubbed the mist off the mirror with his palm; examined himself.  Running fingers through his hair he shook his head. The turmoil of his mind showed clearly on his face in the form of dark black rings under his eyes.</p><p>Luke was right, he was still angry. But what Luke had yet to realize, was that Noah was far angrier at himself.  It was a scary deep seated anger he knew he would have to work through, but to do so he needed to make a confession. He needed to look into the mirror, like he was doing now, and face that side of himself he really didn't want too.  And that was the hard part. He couldn't forgive Luke until he could properly forgive himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Finished in the shower; he tied a towel around his waist; grabbed the medical kit from above the cabinet.  The farmhouse floorboards creaked on his way back to the bedroom. </p><p>It was unfortunate timing because, just at the moment he opened the bedroom door, Lily walked by; caught a glimpse of Luke through the opening. "Oh my god, Luke!"</p><p>Luke turned just in time to catch the shocked and terrified expression on his mother's face. She half barreled Noah over in her efforts to reach Luke. Holding her son steady by one arm, she examined the crisscrossed wounds on his back.</p><p>"Sorry, Mom, I didn't want you to see it. I was waiting for Noah to finish his shower so he could bandage me up."</p><p>"What happened," she cried, tears falling quickly, "who would do this?"  There was anger in her voice as she turned Luke around; cupped his cheeks, searching his eyes for the pain she was sure she'd find there.</p><p>"Mom," Luke moved his head to break the contact; took her hand in his own, turning it to place two kisses in her palm, "I'm okay. We're back. We're safe.  That's what I'm focusing on right now."</p><p>Seeing Lily's upset over the state of her son was the final straw for Noah. As her horrified and questioning eyes fell to him for answers, a shiver ran fully up Noah's spine.  The medical kit he was holding fell with a crash; spilling its contents to the floor.  He turned and ran, following the roll of medical bandage as it unraveled quickly down the stairs before him.</p><p>"Noah!" he heard both mother and son call out.</p><p>Thanking god that Emma wasn't in the kitchen at that time, he hurried outside.  Searched the line for the washing he knew she had hung to dry. Mindless, he snatched a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; clothes pegs flying; pulled them on damp right there in the yard. Shock waves flooded through him; he paused briefly; overcome by a choking fit.</p><p>When he could breathe again, he looped the used towel over a nearby fence and headed for the barn.</p><p>"Dad?" he was calling, before he'd ever stumbled through the large barn doors.</p><p>When he didn't get a response right away he began to panic. He needed to talk. He had too. Right now!  "HOLDEN?"</p><p>"In the back!"</p><p>The older man's voice was like a warm blanket on a cold day. Noah headed for it.  He found Holden in the store room at the back of the barn, trying to repair a hole in the wooden wall by nailing an extra plank of wood across it.</p><p>"Hold this for me, will you?" he asked, without looking back at his son-in-law.</p><p>Noah pressed his hands against the plank of wood, as Holden prepared to bang the first nail through the end. But he was shaking so much the plank slipped through his fingers, falling onto the floor with a loud clanking sound that frightened the horses.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Noah exclaimed with more horror in his voice than the incident demanded. </p><p>For the first time, Holden noticed the state he was in.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Noah repeated.</p><p>"What is it, son?"</p><p>Holden bent to lay his tools to one side; turned to give Noah his full attention.</p><p>"You said I could talk to you…"</p><p>"Yes… and I meant it."</p><p>"You won't judge me?"</p><p>"Have I ever?"</p><p>Noah shook his head. "No, but... you don't know what I've done…"</p><p>Holden's hand came up to Noah's shoulder. "Noah breathe! There is nothing you can say to change the way I feel or think about you. I love you like a son. Do you understand?"</p><p>"That might change when you know-"</p><p>"No!" Holden insisted firmly. </p><p>The man was totally sincere. Noah knew that and shook his head, mouth moving but no words coming out. He couldn't lose Holden's respect. He'd come to depend on it. He needed this man in his life.</p><p>"You're trembling. What are you so afraid of?" Holden asked.</p><p>Noah took comfort from the man's hand still gripping his arm. But he knew that would soon change.</p><p>"I don't want to become like my father…" he whispered; tears sparkling in the beam of early evening sunlight, streaming through the hole in the wall.</p><p>"Noah you are nothing like-"</p><p>"I hit him." Noah quickly interrupted before Holden could complete the thought. "I hit Luke."</p><p>As predicted, Holden's hand left Noah's shoulder.  Luke's father used that hand to rub contemplatively at his chin. Noah braced himself for the reprimand he expected would come. Of all the things he'd done to hurt Luke over the years, this definitely trumped up to be one of the worst.</p><p>When the older man said nothing, Noah continued, "I don't even know where it came from. It was like a viper inside of me; like… like I had to make him understand. Hear me! For once he <em>had</em> to hear me!"</p><p>The two men stood together as those words floated between them. Holden said nothing; sensing Noah had more to say.</p><p>"It was just like the colonel. When he would hit me he was blinded… like I wasn't doing want he expected… what he wanted… And now it's me doing it…  There's an anger inside me.  It's always been there..."</p><p>"Noah-"</p><p>"…and what if it's Nicky next time? Or Mia?" Noah closed his eyes to squeeze away the teardrops forming around their edges. He opened them to find Holden still standing firm before him. "I don't want to be like him! But what if I am?"</p><p>"You are nothing like your father."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No!" Holden insisted. "Would your father have regretted hitting you?"</p><p>Noah considered this for a moment and then shook his head.</p><p>"Did you apologies to Luke?"</p><p>Noah nodded.</p><p>"And he forgave you?"</p><p>"He told me he deserved it."</p><p>To Noah's surprise Holden smiled; laughed slightly at that. "Most likely did."</p><p>"No he didn't," Noah was horrified, "nobody deserves to be hit like that Dad!"</p><p>"No they don't. The very fact that you know that, proves you are nothing like your father."</p><p>Noah jolted as he realized what Holden did there.</p><p>Holden just grinned. "Did your father ever apologize after he hit you?"</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"I rest my case."</p><p>Noah frowned, "How can you not be angry? I <em>hit</em> him, Dad!"</p><p>"Under extremely unique and stressful conditions, Noah. Hell, even I wanted to hit him when he disappeared like he did! We both know how Luke can fray on your nerves." Holden held both of Noah shoulders now. "I totally trust you, son. You would die before you hurt those kids. And I trust you with Luke. And I forgive you, okay? If that's what you need from me."</p><p>Noah bit his lower lip and stared at their shoes. He lifted his eyes slowly; realized quickly that Holden meant what he was saying. That fact alone relaxed Noah slightly and he nodded.</p><p>"Now," Holden continued, "what else is bothering you?"</p><p>Noah flinched. How had Holden sensed that?</p><p>"What else is keeping you up at night?"</p><p>"You noticed?"</p><p>"Hard not to. I'm up before the rooster and off to bed late, with all the work needs doing on the farm. I've seen you wondering the land in the middle of the night when Luke's tucked up in bed. Does he even know you're not sleeping?"</p><p>Noah turned away; suddenly found the paint storage shelf extremely fascinating.</p><p>"Remember what I taught you about avoidance? There is no judgement here, son. I promise."</p><p>Noah blinked a few times. He did want to talk about this. It just wasn't very easy to get out; to relive.  "Luke doesn't know, and I can't tell him." He turned back to face his father-in-law. "Not right now anyway. He's still having nightmares; he doesn't need to deal with this too. But I can't get it out my head. And at night it won't let me sleep."</p><p>"What doesn't Luke know?"</p><p>"That I was there…"</p><p>"There?"</p><p>"We all were. The reporters and me… On the other side of the wall…"</p><p>Holden closed his eyes in realization before Noah even finished his sentence.</p><p>"…while they whipped him."</p><p>Holden slumped in sympathy. "Oh, Noah."</p><p>"I can't get his cries out of my head," Noah sobbed. "They're all I hear when I close my eyes. He was calling for me, you know that? He begged me to come and I tried, Dad! Please believe me, I tried to get to him. But the others wouldn't let me. They held me down and we just sat there while they…"</p><p>Holden's right hand smoothed around the back of Noah's neck pulled the boy to him.</p><p>"…they hurt him. God! They really hurt him!" Noah pressed the top of his head into his father-in-law's chest; shoulders heaving and tears staining Holden's blue shirt.  "All I can hear are his screams…"</p><p>"Noah?" Noah jumped with fright at the sound of Luke's earnest and disbelieving voice. His husband stood by the open doorway, looking shocked and sad and sympathetic all at once. It was clear from the expression on his face, Luke had heard enough to know the whole truth.</p><p>A small cry escaped Noah's lips.  He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The tears flowed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, baby… I tried…"</p><p>Luke cocked his head despondently; walked over to draw Noah to him. Noah went willingly, desperate to hold him. They cried together; held up in each other's arms; as they took steps toward coming to terms with what happened.</p><p>"Those guys did the right thing, Bubby," Luke whispered into his ear. "They protected you. They protected themselves. I got myself into that situation. Me! And it was nobody's job to risk themselves for me. Got it!"</p><p>"It's my job."</p><p>"It's your job to catch me when it's all over. That's what you said, remember? And you did."</p><p>"I just love you so much Luke."</p><p>"I know. That's why I'm going to promise something right now…" Luke drew back so that Noah could see his face, but he didn't unravel his arms from around Noah's waist, "…and you can hold me to this okay?"</p><p>Noah nodded.</p><p>"I will <em>never</em> put you through anything like this again. I'll <em>never</em> take advantage of your love for me. Because that's what I did. I knew you'd be angry. I knew you wouldn't want me to go, but I also knew you'd be here when I got back. Eventually you'd forgive me. And I used that against you to get what I wanted. It was wrong."</p><p>Noah nodded. It seemed that Luke was finally starting to understand. Their past meant Noah was forever bound to Luke. Noah would always be there, waiting for Luke to return from whatever hair-brained quest he'd undertaken.</p><p>"I want to believe you," Noah replied softly.</p><p>Luke nodded and smiled. "I know. I'm going to prove it to you. You'll see."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/seajellybaby/pic/0000a8e4/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>It wasn't often that Noah gave over to Luke in the bedroom, but lately Luke seemed to need it; like he was venting all of his frustrations over the things he couldn't change.  They'd remained at the farm for far longer than either of them originally planned too. Both of them felt safe there; protected and cocooned in the warm support of their family.</p><p>Noah groaned, eyes squeezed shut, head tilting back; felt himself pulse as Luke thrust particularly deeply, "God, Luke!"</p><p>His fingernails scrapped along the headboard as Luke paused, buried; kissed a soft path up Noah's exposed, straining neck; quickly reaching his lips; sideways twirling his tongue inside. Luke's lips were a warm, soft sensation of sucking; a subtle, hypnotic pulling on the plump flesh of Noah's lower lip.</p><p>"Mmm," Noah purred, relishing the feeling of fullness; completeness.  He dropped his arms to grasped Luke's head between his hands, interlacing his fingers through soft blonde locks. Luke's lovely mouth curved with satisfaction at the evidence of Noah's obvious enjoyment; moaned in response; inner cheek vibrating against Noah's tongue. Noah knew it wouldn't be long now; especially as their eyes met; the usual exchange of energy flared.</p><p>His breath hitched as Luke withdrew; slammed back in; a movement Noah rewarded with a loud scream that Luke had to muffle into whimpers under his palm.</p><p>"Shh…" he huffed through heavy almost giggly breaths, "shh… you'll… wake… whole… farmhouse…"</p><p>Noah nodded; laughed slightly; nibbled on Luke's fingers before pulling him down for another kiss; this one slow and affectionate. Noah was swept up in a riot of emotions that only came from Luke; the muscles of his inner thighs tensed as his climax continued to build.</p><p>"You close?" Luke licked into his ear, hand wondering south to check; giving a few tugs.</p><p>Waves of sweet submission made him arch up at Luke's touch; the simple gesture sending him toppling over; gripping once more at tufts of Luke's hair. </p><p>For Luke it took only two more strong thrusts before he joined his husband in a sweaty entanglement.  He laughed with satisfaction into Noah's chest, "I'm loving these long mornings with you!"</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Noah agreed drowsily; nose inhaling Luke's distinctive scent.  He rolled over to his side, smiled contently as Luke pressed in close. "Sometimes insomnia has its advantages."</p><p>Luke lifted up on his elbows. "You know I never meant for you to go through…"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Noah opened his eyes; laced his fingers through Luke's bangs for the umpteenth time that morning.</p><p>"Thank you for forgiving me."</p><p>"You knew I would."</p><p>"Maybe. But that doesn't mean what I did was okay.  I want you to understand that I know it."</p><p>"I really hope so."</p><p>Luke was about to reply when his phone buzzed on the nightstand.</p><p>"Noooo…!" Noah moaned, pulling at the blonde to hold him back from getting it. "Leave it, please!"</p><p>Their extended stay on the farm, though great, had been far from a holiday. Jenna arrived in Oakdale two days after their return. She and Luke were busier than ever working on his story for the paper.  Once that was complete they would start setting up future interviews with various news agencies and television studios.  Jenna kept her ear to the ground and, as soon as she received word that Laarman was back in the States; they gave Jarvis the okay for the L.A. Times to print Luke's heartfelt article.  After that all hell broke lose; with other newspapers clambering for the story.</p><p>Another good reason for staying hidden at the farm.</p><p>"Bubby, the call might be important," Luke leaned up on his elbow looking serious, "with everything going on…" Noah sighed and relented,  semi-listened as Luke greeted Jenna.  He ran his hands absentmindedly over the bandage running around Luke's torso.  But found himself suddenly extremely interested in the phone call with Jenna when Luke exclaimed loudly, "Really? When?"</p><p>"What is it?" Noah asked as soon as Luke hung up.</p><p>Luke's mouth twisted into a wide grin.</p><p>...</p><p>He was disgraced.</p><p>His reputation, even among his most loyal supporters, was destroyed; his wife gone, along with their children.</p><p>Everything he'd worked so hard for.</p><p>A moment of weakness caught on film and all his dreams shattered.</p><p>He seethed at the unfairness of it all.</p><p>No matter how many times he pleaded his case with the elders; explained how it wasn't him that day in the hotel room; explained how the demon took possession of his soul and steered him to act as he had. They would not listen. He was made to leave his people in Uganda, the people he had nurtured so well, and return to the vile polluted mists of America.</p><p>Branded evil because of that damn Luke Snyder and his newspaper article of lies, he couldn't even safely leave the confines of the ministry. Currently he relied heavily on the protection of his church, and he wasn't sure how much longer that would last; especially if the glares from his peers were anything to go by.</p><p>Even his teacher, the man he respected above all men, had forsaken him.</p><p>Snyder's article made him out to be some kind of monster and he couldn't understand.  Why didn't people see that his motives were for good?  It wasn't a man he killed that day anyway. It was just another demon!  Why couldn't people understand what it took for him to fight the demon within?  Every day he had to fight so he didn't turn into one of them! And most of the time he was successful. He should be praised for that, not slandered!  Why could they not forgive him this one transgression?</p><p>But, by far the worst part of all this for Simon Laarman, was that he had failed God.  His loving God chose him especially; sent him a Christian mission. God asked him to clean the world of this evil.</p><p>Simon failed.</p><p>Finished praying for forgiveness, he stood up from his kneeing position at the altar; made his way between the long rows of church pews. He wondered what the elders would do with the information Luke Snyder sent them. He could only hope they didn't intend on handing him in to the authorities. He certainly knew he would not survive prison. He held out hope the church would protect its own reputation and keep things quiet.  He hung his head and wondered what fate would bring him next.</p><p>As he stepped from the darkness of the church; out into the bright sunlight; fate decided to answer that question for him.</p><p>"Minister Simon Laarman?" A large European looking man with gelled black hair and an orange tan, stood at the bottom of the steep church steps.</p><p>Simon squinted, eyes adjusting to the light. He lifted his hand to create shade and see more clearly.</p><p>The man was impeccably dressed in a navy blue suit and dark grey dress shirt. He didn't appear like a thug and Simon was emboldened by that.</p><p>"Yes," Simon replied, "how may I help you?"</p><p>"I have been sent to deliver a message."  The's man's voice was heavily accented.</p><p>Simon frowned. He was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable if he were honest; not helped by the gentleman's cold glare. Sixth sense told him to be cautious.</p><p>"A message?" He asked tentatively. "A message from whom?"</p><p>"The message is from Mr. Damian Grimaldi."</p><p>Simon wondered why that name sounded so familiar. "Yes?"</p><p>"He says - You mess with Damian Grimaldi's son, you mess with Damian Grimaldi."</p><p>His brain raced back to Uganda, to a time when he'd pulled up a biography on Luke Snyder. As horrified realization dawned, he watched the man calmly reach inside his coat to remove a handgun complete with silencer.</p><p>This wasn't happening! This didn't happen! Not to him!</p><p>The breath Simon took, echoed in his head.  He spun on his heels; sprinted for his life back inside the church; seeking sanctum. He heard the pop as the man fired; felt the sting in his right shoulder; the impact flung him forward.</p><p>He fell, bathed in multiple colors from the stained glass window of Madonna with Child; his wide eyes lifted up to the altar, to the large wooden cross that hung suspended there.</p><p>"But I'm not finished!" he told his god with indignation.</p><p>This was the last thing he thought before the second pop split open the back of his head.</p><p>...</p><p>Luke would go all quiet and take on this faraway expression whenever they drove past Oakdale Memorial Hospital on their visits home. Noah knew he was thinking about Reid and he was okay with that.  It was true, he still felt that small twang of regret when he thought about Luke's relationship with the talented brain surgeon. Jealousy and possession were strong emotions. He didn't think they would ever fully leave him.  But Noah could allow Luke to experience his own feelings in that department, without letting it bother him as much as it once would have.  When all was said and done, Luke never stopped loving him. That was what Noah clung too. That, and the fact they'd found their way back to each other regardless.</p><p>Whenever they were in Oakdale, Luke never failed to visit Reid's memorial neurology wing and check on how things were progressing. He would also, Noah knew, meet up with Katie; together paying their respects at the stone that held half the doctor's ashes; sitting there sharing stories.  A way to keep Reid alive.</p><p>Noah never accompanied Luke on these visits.  For Noah, the hospital was a place to be avoided; especially this particular hospital, that held some of his worst memories.  But despite the usual sadness for Luke and the trepidation for Noah, today's hospital visit was definitely one neither would have missed for the world.  Jenna's phone call sent them flying across Oakdale as fast as they could.</p><p>"Hey!" Tony's smile was broad across his emaciated face.</p><p>Noah had to hide his shock. Tony was barely recognizable from the broad strong boy he'd first met years ago.</p><p>"You up for a few visitors?" Luke asked from the doorway.</p><p>"You kidding? I can't watch any more daytime! I swear it's turning me into a zombie!"</p><p>"Wait, you weren't one before?" Luke laughed, leaning down toward the single hospital bed; giving his friend a warm hug.</p><p>Tony returned the hug before punching Luke playfully. "Asshole!"</p><p>They smiled fondly at one another for a moment before Luke said. "Man it's good to see your ugly mug!"</p><p>Tony broke their eye contact and sniffed back a tear. "It's great to see yours too. And you, Noah!"</p><p>Noah smiled at him. "It's been a long time Tony."</p><p>"Yeah it has. The last time I saw you was…"</p><p>"Cyndi Lauper!" All three announced simultaneously; breaking into shared laughter.</p><p>Tony coughed at the pain to his damaged rib-cage, but still he grinned weakly. "It feels real good to be laughing."</p><p>"How are you, really?" Luke asked, more seriously this time.</p><p>"I've been better. And considering everything that went down before I found myself in Africa, that's saying something!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Luke said sadly, squeezing Tony's shoulder, "about Kizza. I had hoped he was still in the camp with you."</p><p>...</p><p>"<em>What do we have?" Tony asked, bursting through the door and into the small makeshift operating room.</em></p><p>"<em>8 year old male, multiple fractures, broken bones, nasty cut on the head."</em></p><p>"<em>What happened?"</em></p><p>
  <em>With help from one of the two nurses on duty, Tony lathered up and scrubbed at his hands in the nearby sink. It wasn't the best conditions to clean up in, but it was all they had.</em>
</p><p>"<em>He was hit by a truck on the Port Bell Road." Kizza sighed; lifted the boy's eyelids to shine a light inside them.</em></p><p>"<em>Mutungo junction again?"</em></p><p>"<em>The very same."</em></p><p>"<em>Damn! When the hell is that Headmaster going to learn? The school playground is right there! They need to put up a safer fence to stop the kids running out of the grounds every time they kick a ball too far."</em></p><p>"<em>I know it is frustrating for you, Tony. But this is Africa. Things don't work like they do in America. It is sad but it is fact."</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah!" Tony scoffed as he slid on his rubber gloves. "And we're the ones left picking up the pieces."</em></p><p>
  <em>They spent five hours working on the child. It wasn't easy and they nearly lost him twice, but the boy was a fighter.  Eventually they managed to stabilize him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Good work partner!" Tony smiled, bumping playfully into Kizza as they both washed up at the sink.</em></p><p>"<em>We do make a great team, don't we?" Kizza returned the smile; caught Tony's eyes with his soft chocolate ones.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kizza had the most beautiful skin in the world; coffee brown and blemish free. Tony would have loved at that moment to run his water cooled hand down the other doctor's smooth arm, but Uganda didn't allow such displays of intimacy between men. And even if they did, it wasn't really appropriate in the workplace anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they exited the room, they were bombarded with a large group of the boy's relatives all babbling at once in Swahili. Tony, whose own Swahili had greatly improved after months of living in Uganda with Kizza, spent a few moments with them. He explained the situation as best he could, whilst Kizza took the boy's mother aside to console her. </em>
  <em>The boy still had a long fight ahead of him, but he had survived the surgery and that was a win in Tony's book.  </em>
  <em>Any survival under the conditions they had to work in was a win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exhausted, they both escaped the waiting area and found refuge in the tiny break out room at the back of the clinic; an area Tony nicknamed 'The Closet.'</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello," Kizza grinned now they were alone. He pushed Tony backward against the row of lockers; kissed a trail up his neck.</em></p><p>"<em>Hello, Doctor, I have a boo-boo." Tony pulled off his best impression of a child's pout.</em></p><p>"<em>You do? Where is this thing?" Kizza asked, standing back; examining Tony from toe to head. "You look perfect to me…"</em></p><p>
  <em>Bottom lip still stuck firmly outward, Tony lifted his forefinger and strummed at it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It is here?" Kizza asked in mock amazement, cocking his gorgeous head and moving in to examine the 'injured' lip more closely. "I do not see it."</em></p><p>"<em>It's there Doctor!"</em></p><p>"<em>Well, I do not see it!" Kizza exclaimed. "And if I do not see it, how must I help you?"  </em><em>Kizza's accent was one of the first things that drew Tony to the man. His voice was low and deep; sexy and sultry; authoritative, and yet kind with a hint of gentle.</em></p><p>"<em>You could kiss it better?" Tony suggested hopefully.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kizza's smile was dazzling. That was another reason to fall head over heals in love with him. He stepped forward; locked lips firmly with Tony. Very quickly they were both on fire; hands seeking purchase and clawing for skin.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do you think we could swing the afternoon off?" Tony panted.</em></p><p>"<em>After a five hour operation I think so…"</em></p><p>"<em>Good," Tony exclaimed as he bit down hard on Kizza's soft neck, "Because I'm about to explode if I don't get my full of you!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Kizza laughed; reluctantly left Tony as he sought out the Chief of Staff to get the approval they needed to leave.  They </em>
  <em>were volunteers at the hospital; their living expenses paid for by charitable organizations. However, they were still subject to the usual rules of the workplace; a fact they respected.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Are we free?" Tony asked like an excited puppy when Kizza reappeared.</em></p><p>
  <em>The man headed straight for his locker in answer to Tony's question even as he said, "Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They left the hospital together like they always did. In private they were a couple. They lived together and did all the things normal couples did. But as far as the public were concerned, they were two best friends and work colleagues. Anything else was against the law and possibly punishable by death.  </em>
  <em>When they first arrived in Kampala, Tony was quick to speak out against the treatment of gay men and women; some of whom wound up bruised, beaten or dead on the hospital steps.  </em>
  <em>It didn't make him very popular with the authorities and he was questioned intensively about his loyalties. Kizza made him promise not to reveal his true self and Tony hated that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over the months. he supported the gay community as much as possible; as was safe. But first and foremost, he and Kizza were in Uganda to help the children. That was their main purpose and he needed to focus on it and not let his personal issues with Ugandan law interfere.  </em>
  <em>As they crossed the main road and entered the quiet and deserted side alley, Kizza looked adoringly over at him.  Tony's heart melted; briefly they allowed their fingers to trail together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony couldn't have known it was the last loving look and touch he would ever receive from this man who changed his life; rescuing him from a cycle of alcohol abuse and self hatred, by showing him a world in which he could feel useful.  </em>
  <em>The white van came out of nowhere; screeching to a halt across the alley exit. They didn't have time to think. They didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening. The sliding door opened; three burly policemen tumbled out.  They grabed Kizza as they simultaneously slipped a sack bag over his head.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey!" Tony screamed, moving instinctively forward to protect Kizza.  He was dragged back from behind by another two officers who must have followed them up the road. His hands were quickly cuffed as he was thrown forward into the van with Kizza.  </em></p><p>
  <em>They couldn't speak. Every time either of them opened their mouths they'd be slammed with the butt of a rifle; until one of the men tied a gag through Tony's mouth.  </em>
  <em>Wherever they were going their captures were in a hurry to get there. Tony's arms were bruised as he bounced around in the back of the van; his tied hands unable to steady him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kizza was terrified. Tony could hear him sobbing through the bag but could do nothing to comfort him. He wondered why he'd not also been blindfolded. He wondered why they were there.  </em>
  <em>He thought he knew the answer, but that thought was too horrifying to contemplate. He racked his brain trying to think who could have betrayed them. Who could have seen them together and reported it to the police. But he didn't know.  </em>
  <em>They drove for hours before the car came to an abrupt stop. It was dark and stifling in the back of the van; a shock to the brain when the door flung open and the bright sunlight streamed inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony had to squeeze his eyes shut to protect them from the light.  When he dared to open them again Kizza was gone. Realizing this he frantically crawled forward to see out the open doorway; was just in time to witness the gun raise and see the two puffs of cloth as the single bullet passed through the sack covering Kizza's head and out the other side.  </em>
  <em>Kizza's body dropped to the ground.  There was silence; except for the frightened squawks from wild birds and the faint echo of the gunshot running across the open veld.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Tony shook his head of the memory. "I still don't know why they didn't just shoot me too. They shot Kizza on route to the camp. I swear… those first days after they killed him… I wanted to die so bad…"</p><p>"Well, I for one am glad you didn't." There were tears in Luke's eyes.</p><p>"Me too actually," Tony looked up, "and that's because of Kizza. He's the only reason I kept fighting. He worked so hard to get me clean and help me finish my doctorate. I knew he wouldn't want me to give up."</p><p>"You're right," Luke agreed.</p><p>"And besides," Tony continued, "I had a cause to fight! I <em>have</em> a cause to fight!"</p><p>"Yes, you do!" Luke smiled. "We all do now. I missed you, my friend."</p><p>Tony returned the smile. "Me too. But I see you managed just fine without me." Tony gave Noah a sly wink, making the taller man blush. "I'm really happy for you guys. I'm sorry I missed the wedding."</p><p>"I think you can be forgiven…" Noah assured him with a soft smile.</p><p>Tony reached out both his hands and Luke and Noah each took one from either side of the bed.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered. "I read your article, Luke and… if not for you guys…" his voice cracked.</p><p>"It was mostly Luke…" Noah replied. "He was so determined to help you."</p><p>"Your colleague, Jenna was here to interview me." Tony informed Luke. "She told me you're starting up a new project with your foundation?"</p><p>Luke nodded. "Yes. It's clear we need to act. And fast! Before this thing becomes so ingrained it can't ever be changed."</p><p>"I'd like to be involved in that. If you'll let me."</p><p>"I'd love it!" Luke agreed. "Your experiences will help get the support we need. Would you be willing to speak in public about the things you endured?"</p><p>Tony thought for a moment, the pain crossing his brow quickly replaced with determination. "If you can do it, then I can do it! Definitely."</p><p>"Okay then," Luke grinned, "we're in business!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Katie arrived for a surprise visit to the farm on a sunny morning; the weather in direct contrast to and no reflection on Luke's particularly quiet and withdrawn mood. Noah wanted to spend time with Luke; make him smile. But the studio kept sending him draft sound bites to edit and he needed to complete the work by the end of the day.  He wa grateful when he lifted his head to the study window; saw the two friends walking arm in arm toward the pond. He hoped Katie would have some luck in distracting Luke from the insistent thoughts currently plaguing him.</p><p>Totally unable to focus a second longer, he finished up the scene he was working on; pushed the chair away from the desk and squeezed the bridge of his nose. The past months of tension still weighed heavily on him.  He wondered when they'd finally return to normal; whatever normal was. It seemed fate enjoyed playing her games as much as Noah struggled to keep them out of trouble.</p><p>Entering the farm's kitchen he headed straight for the fridge; examined the contents; working out a meal he knew the kids would like. Well, Nicholas would like anything, but Mia was a little fussier when it came to mealtimes. She ate "like a bird", was how Luke described it.</p><p>He could hear the children laughing in the yard and he smiled. He knew they must be getting hungry; was surprised Nicholas hadn't already sought him out to announce it was lunch time.</p><p>"Now, now, young man!" Emma exclaimed in disapproval, baby Jacob cooing on one hip. Noah was in the process of pulling a large glass dish of lasagna from the middle shelf. "What, pray tell, do you think you're doing, hmm?"</p><p>He stood there; mouth full of grape; one hand full of dish; the other full of fridge door; feeling and probably looking guilty.</p><p>"Sorry, Emma," he apologized profusely once he'd swallowed, "I didn't think you'd mind… um… I mean I thought I could just…"</p><p>Emma laughed heartily as he stumbled for words. "Noah, oh, my dear, your face!"</p><p>Noah smiled shyly when he realized she wasn't angry, of course she wasn't.</p><p>"It's my job to feed the people in this house, Noah," Emma explained. "I know you have important movie work to complete today. I can take care of the children and that includes you two boys."</p><p>Noah smiled. "I know that, Emma. I was actually just looking for an excuse to take a break. I'm kinda struggling to concentrate at the moment."  By this point he'd closed the fridge and placed the dish on the kitchen island.</p><p>Emma smiled, approaching him; patted the side of his arm. "You're worried about Luke, I know."</p><p>Noah smiled at Jacob; tickled his chin until he dribbled with glee.  "He's just been way too quiet lately." As he spoke his eyes drifted to the window; but there was no sight of Luke and Katie.</p><p>"Yes," she agreed, "I've noticed that too." She disappeared into the pantry for a few minutes; returned with a loaf of homemade potato bread. "It reminds me of the time just before he came out to Holden and Lily.  He was so distant then, I knew something was wrong.  It's so unlike him to be withdrawn."  She placed the large loaf in the middle of the table as she spoke; returned around the island; opening draws in search of cutlery.</p><p>Jacob's tiny face lit up with fascination in the tasks; chubby fingers eagerly grasping at a spoon she handed him with a kiss.</p><p>Noah sighed, "It's so unlike him not to talk."</p><p>Emma stopped what she was doing to lift up on her toes; kiss him on the cheek. "You're such a special young man, Noah. I'm so glad Luke has you in his corner."</p><p>Noah smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"And never you mind! You're the first person he'll seek out when he's ready. That boy can never stay closed up for long."</p><p>"I know."  He watched as she sat Jacob in his baby bouncer, swapping the spoon with a teething toy to keep him busy. He immediately crammed the soft tip into this mouth with chubby fingers.</p><p>"Okay, well, in the meantime; let's get these little ones fed. What do you say? Would you like to help me?"</p><p>"Love to."</p><p>Noah savored these rare moments with Emma. As the heart of the family, it was often difficult to have her all to himself and he relished it. She made him feel warm and safe and part of something bigger than either of them.  She was the very epicenter of everything he every dreamed a family should be. </p><p>They worked together preparing lunch as she laughed.  She told him all the stories he loved to hear; of Luke as a small boy running around the farmhouse.  Of Natalie's penchant for bringing stray animals indoors.  How Faith would disappear for hours until they found her somewhere outside lost in a book.</p><p>In no time she'd put together a homemade feast; and after fetching in the other children. they tucked into it with relish.</p><p>***</p><p>Nicholas pressed his elbow up against the trunk of the tree; hid his eyes as he counted, "One, two, fwee…"</p><p>Noah chuckled lightly to himself; watching Mia and Ethan scurry frantically around the farmyard, looking for the best hiding place.  Mia settled on a bush while Ethan hid behind a wheelbarrow piled high with freshly mowed grass.</p><p>"…eightnineten…" impatient, Nicholas hurried the last three numbers, "…coming," he sang, excitedly turning away from the tree, "weady or not!"</p><p>Noah couldn't see the other two children anymore but he heard them giggle in anticipation.</p><p>While Nicholas began his search of the yard, Noah dropped his head back down to the numerous studio e-mails Melanie had sent him. It was heavy going; much of the information irrelevant and wafting. But still, it was good to keep abreast of how his team were getting on as a whole.  He was proud of the way they'd all covered for him in his absence. Things were still ticking along nicely.</p><p>"Hi, Noah…"</p><p>He smiled to find Katie standing before him.</p><p>"Hi, Katie." He stood up from the bench on which he was seated to hug her. "It's good to see you."</p><p>"You too. It's been a while."</p><p>Noah nodded. "Yeah it has. Thanks for coming, by the way. I think Luke needed to see a friendly face today. Is he still down there?"</p><p>"Yes, he asked me to send you over actually."</p><p>"Oh, okay, thanks." Noah turned to gather the rest of his paperwork. He knew Luke would never call for him; interrupted his work; if he didn't need him.</p><p>"Why don't you give those to me?" Katie suggested. "I'll put them back inside for you."</p><p>"Oh you don't have to do that!"</p><p>Katie laughed. "Luke told me you never like to accept help."</p><p>Noah felt his cheeks flush and he laughed; handing the documents to her. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're very welcome."  He nodded; turned to leave but Katie called him back. "Oh, hey, Noah?"</p><p>Noah turned mid-stride to find a rather contemplative Katie.  "Everything okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes! I just wanted to say… you know?" she tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind one ear. "I guess I wasn't very fair to you… in L.A., when I accused you of… all that stuff with Reid and…"</p><p>Noah laughed. "Katie, I thought we already went through this?"</p><p>"Yeah we did, but, since then… I mean whenever I see Luke…" she stopped to collect her thoughts. "He never stops talking about you. You're his favorite subject."</p><p>"Well, he's mine."</p><p>She nodded. "I see that. I guess what I'm trying to say is… It's obvious you're soul-mates. Just like me and Brad. I mean, I love Chris. Don't get me wrong. I'm really, really happy and in love with Chris. I want to marry him and I couldn't ask for a better father-figure for Jacob. But your soul-mate? That's something else entirely. There's only one of those. That's what Brad was to me. And I guess I'm just a little jealous of you guys."</p><p>Noah felt himself welling up; instead of saying anything he walked back up the hill to hug her; kiss her cheek.</p><p>She patted his back. "I'm just stating fact. Now get out of here!"</p><p>She pushed Noah playfully away from her. </p><p>He saluted her in response, "Yes Ma'am!"</p><p>***</p><p>Luke was sat in his usual spot by the pond, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes scanning the water; searching for answers to the questions in his head.  Perhaps even asking the ghost of Reid for assistance.  Without a word needed, Noah sat down; straddling Luke between his legs; crisscrossing the man's arms in front of them.  He smoothed his thumb up and down the skin of one inner wrist. Luke leaned back and molded naturally to him.</p><p>"You missed lunch," Noah said conversationally, even though he knew what was coming; confirmed by the warm wetness seeping through his cotton shirt to his chest.  He held Luke close as the man cried, pressing his chin to Luke's forehead; heart aching for him.  "Tell me," he whispered, when the crying turned to sniffs.</p><p>"You already know…"</p><p>Noah pulled him in even tighter. "Of course I do… but I know it will help you if you say it out loud."</p><p>Luke seemed to need a long wait before he could speak. "I didn't want to face it. I didn't want to go over it. But I had to. In order to write that article. It <em>had</em> to be included and it <em>had</em> to be truth."</p><p>"Yes." Noah agreed.</p><p>"But now it's just <em>there</em>! In the front of my mind… when before I was ignoring it. And it's not so much the physical pain of the beating, Noah. It's… in particular… it's dug up the way they made me <em>feel</em>." His head shook from side to side against Noah's chest. "I don't like to think about all those people we left there."</p><p>"The envoy at the embassy said they're going to get that compound closed down."</p><p>"Yes… but what about the next one? And the next?"</p><p>"The Foundation project will go a long way to getting things changed over there, Luke. That will be your contribution. okay? That and your writing…"</p><p>Luke nodded but didn't sound convinced, "I guess…"</p><p>Noah inhaled the air, ripe with the smell of damp leaves and fresh grass. They watched the pond in silence; Noah periodically kissing the rise of Luke's cheek.</p><p>"You still haven't told me," Noah whispered softy, when Luke refrained from speaking longer than he expected him too.</p><p>His husband sighed. "Noah, you already know what's going on inside my head… Please don't make me say it."</p><p>"I won't <em>make</em> you. I just think you should give it a voice." Noah chuckled as he realized what he was saying. "Look who's talking, right? What <em>has</em> Holden Snyder done to me?"</p><p>He felt Luke shudder as he joined in the laugh; was glad when Luke relaxed and took a deep breath. "When they whipped me, Noah," Luke moved sideways in the embrace to look up at him.  Noah nodded to encourage him on; squeezing his hand,  "I felt so…" he pursed his lips; forehead furrowed as he tried to get out the word they both knew he needed to say, "…so degraded."</p><p>Noah pulled him forward by the back of his neck, lips kissing his forehead.</p><p>"They made me feel…" Luke thought for a moment, "…less than a person… or not a person at all. Like I was some kind of animal and it… it's… I'm not even sure they would treat an <em>animal</em> like that. And that can only mean one thing…"</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Luke sniffed. "That to them, I'm less than an animal and so are all the other prisoners in that compound. So is anybody who's not like them."</p><p>Noah ran his hand down Luke's cheek, taking away a few tears with his thumb.</p><p>"But by far the worst thing… the thing that really gets me and, I guess, the thing I'm struggling to get over… is… that they enjoyed it, Noah. They enjoyed whipping me. They laughed at me.  It was sport to them."</p><p>Noah pulled Luke's body close; both shuddering from recalled fear. He pressed Luke's cheek to his chest; rested his chin on Luke's head; moving calmly from side to side to sooth himself just as much as Luke.  "They got it wrong," Noah whispered with surety.</p><p>Luke pulled back to see Noah's face again. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Noah smiled. "You're more than a person, Luke. You're the best person I know.  The best human.  The best I've ever known."</p><p>"If that's true, why can't I see it for myself? Why do I feel so guilty to be happy here with you? Why do I still feel like I've not done enough?"</p><p>"Not done enough?" Noah asked him in amazement. "Luke, Tony is alive and back here in Oakdale, because you refused to give up on him! And I know I was against you trying, but I can't help but love you even more for your motives. Nobody would ever have found him, Luke! He would have died in that camp!"</p><p>"Yeah," Luke said with a little more lightness to his voice, "that is one good thing to come from it."</p><p>"And what about Laarman? You got that man removed from Uganda to a place where he couldn't hurt anybody ever again."</p><p>Luke smiled and nodded.</p><p>"And Kigongo? Lutalo? The others? You gave them their lives back. And what about the press coverage we've seen since we got back; especially since your article came out? Soon there will be enough signatures on that petition to submit to the Senate. And then maybe the United Nations will feel pressure to act."</p><p>"I really hope so, Bubby."</p><p>"I'm sure of it!"</p><p>Luke smiled again; Noah couldn't resist stealing a kiss.</p><p>"You feeling better?" he asked as their lips parted.</p><p>"I felt better the moment you put your arms around me."</p><p>Noah laughed and kissed him again.</p><p>***</p><p>After enjoying each other's silent company by the waters edge, they dusted off the backs of their jeans; began to follow the path back up to the farm house.</p><p>"I could sure use a slice of Grandma Emma's homemade apple pie." Noah dreamed aloud.</p><p>"Mmm," Luke agreed, "sounds great. But you know there was only one slice left, last time I looked?"</p><p>"Really?" Noah questioned with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.</p><p>The curved section of path along which they walked was through a small band of trees, where eventually it would break out into the main clearing in front of the farmhouse. They walked the first part together; swinging hands between them; smiling softly in the moment.</p><p>But as soon as Noah spotted the clearing he stopped.</p><p>"What," Luke asked confused, looking back the way they came, "did you forget something?"</p><p>Noah flashed a cheeky grin, kissed Luke's lips, jiggled his eyebrows and laughed. "Race ya!"</p><p>He took off before Luke could even process the thought; heard the blonde yell, "Hey, no fair!"</p><p>Noah was a fast runner. His long legs carried him quickly up the steep grass verge. But Luke was a natural athlete, shorter but no less quick, and it wasn't long before he was right on his husband's heels.  Usually Noah would be a fitting match for Luke's speed, but he was laughing so much he ran out of air and Luke snatched the lead.</p><p>"That last slice of pie is <em>so</em> mine!" he shouted as he passed.</p><p>"No way, Snyder!"</p><p>Halfway up the hill they were joined by Nicholas, Ethan and Mia; who saw them coming and were keen to join in the fun.  Noah quickened his pace, reaching out his hand until he caught Luke by the wrist; spinning him around and losing his balance. Before long he was lying flat out on the grass with Luke wedged on top of him.</p><p>"That pie is mine," Noah insisted, "Emma said!"</p><p>"She did, did she?" Luke asked, stretching above them to grab a fistful of grass from the nearby wheelbarrow and throwing it mischievously in Noah's face. "I didn't see your name on it."</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho," Noah exclaimed, "so that's how you wanna play this game?"</p><p>He pushed Luke sideways, grabbed two fistfuls of grass for himself and chucked it back at his husband.</p><p>The children, giggling and thinking this the funniest thing ever, decided to participate by digging hands into the barrow and pelting Luke with the freshly mowed grass.</p><p>"Hey!" Luke complained, just making the kids laugh even more and this time aim their loads at Noah.</p><p>"Looks like we're under attack, Luke!" Noah laughed, fending off the tiny grass lengths with his elbow and winking in Luke's direction. "Truce so we can join forces?"</p><p>"Truce," Luke nodded.  "Only one thing for it!"</p><p>Quickly both men hopped to their feet, loaded their hands with grass and flung it at the three little faces beaming back at them. Carnage ensued as the children screamed, giggled, and returned fire.  They encircled the barrow, trying to dodge each other's missiles.  Pretty soon they were all on the ground laughing so much it hurt, tears streaming down their cheeks.  It took the person standing nearby a few clears of her throat to get any attention.</p><p>"Jenna," Luke exclaimed as he rolled off Noah and sat on his backside; arms leaning on his knees, "hey! We were…"</p><p>"Yeah…" Noah laughed through breaths, one arm curled around Mia's waist; Nicholas slung round his shoulders, "we were just…"</p><p>"We were playing." Luke finally explained, leaning over to tickle his baby brother until Ethan squealed.</p><p>Jenna rolled her eyes, "Whatever… Could I ask the two of you to return to adulthood long enough to have a conversation?"</p><p>"What," Luke asked with fake surprise, "you don't want to join in?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Awe, come on, Jenna. It's fun…" Luke stood to load up on another handful of grass from the barrow. "Don't you remember what it's like to have a little fun?"</p><p>"You try that Snyder, and you might find your-" she cut off, remembering the children, "…your B-A-L-L-S wrapped around your head. It's bad enough I've had to be stationed in Hickville without having nature thrown at me too.  I have actual chicken s-h-i-t on my boots!"</p><p>Noah snorted, "I think she's serious, love."</p><p>Luke cocked his head at her. "You think? Sometimes it's really hard to tell."</p><p>They both laughed together.</p><p>"Ha, ha," Jenna replied sarcastically. "Look, could we get serious here? I've got some important news. It's about Laarman..."</p><p>Luke grimaced at the name. "What's he done now?"</p><p>"Died." Her flat reply took them both off guard.</p><p>"What?" Luke questioned.  </p><p>Both men stood instantly to their feet.  The children, quick to get bored with the adult conversation, went back to flinging grass at each other.</p><p>"Somebody took him out in a church near Memphis yesterday?"</p><p>"Took him out?" Noah asked, watching for Luke's reaction.</p><p>Luke turned his back to both of them, looking out over the farmyard.</p><p>"Yes, he was shot in the back; execution style and professional job, according to the police."</p><p>"Do they know who did it?" Noah took a step closer to Luke, reaching out to pull a strand of grass from the back of his hair.</p><p>"They're still working on that. Could have been any number of groups. Luke's article didn't exactly paste Laarman in the best light, if you get my drift."</p><p>Noah nodded, still focused on his husband's head. "You okay, babe?"</p><p>Luke didn't say anything at first. Noah heard him inhale deeply.  When he turned, his eyes were big and wet. "Is it bad of me that I'm glad he's dead?"</p><p>Noah took the final step to his side and hugged him, shaking his head. "No. I feel the same way.  Relieved, you know?"</p><p>Luke nodded, pulling back and smiling softly up at Noah. This time it was his turn; he reached up to pull a few grass strands from Noah's curls.</p><p>"Anyway," Jenna continued, "I was just on the phone with Jarvis. He wants us back in L.A. pronto."</p><p>Without breaking eye contact with Noah, Luke laughed. "I think I'm ready to go home now, Bubby."</p><p>Smiling and suddenly feeling elated, Noah's lips found Luke's of their own accord.  The kiss pressed soft at first and then a little firmer before they pulled apart as Noah replied,  "Same here."</p><p></p><div class="authorendnotesheader">
  <p>__________________</p>
  <p>Author Notes</p>
</div><p>I could post loads of information in the Ugandan situation here, but if you are interested please watch this UK documentary on UTube:</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg51kzc8jeM&amp;feature=related">http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg51kzc8jeM&amp;feature=related</a>
</p><p>My character Simon Laarman is based on an actual US preacher called Scott Lively... (see what I did there)...</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amVnWtpR1is">http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amVnWtpR1is</a>
</p><p>Another great vid:</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ8U2lX6EE0&amp;feature=related">http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ8U2lX6EE0&amp;feature=related</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>